Twisted Every Way
by funnygirl00
Summary: The year is 1861. Raoul De Chagney could have any southern belle he wanted, but he chose Christine, a slave. After a daring escape to France, Raoul runs into an unexpected obstacle. The phantom of the opera. Both men vie for her heart and hand. Her feelings become more twisted when Raoul leaves to fight in the Civil War, leaving her alone with Erik. Who will she surrender to?
1. Proluge

**Ok, this was inspired by Tracey Bateman's series, the penbrook diaries and Yeston/Kopit's Phantom of the opera. I own nothing.**

**Please note that due to the time period, the word Negro will pop up. Now, I am trying to be historically acurate. I am black myself so I mean no racial slur. If you are offended, please, cease reading and do not leave reviews or PM with your disgust.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

Virginia, 1861

Raoul de Chagney climbed out of the carriage and glanced at the magnificently structured southern plantation house. It was a three story house and it looked very much the same it had looked when he'd left it to graduate from college four years ago.

"Raoul?"

Raoul moved towards the steps and smiled as he held his arms out this his mother, "Raoul." Her southern twang twirling the 'r' sound.

"Mother."

He hugged her and she pulled back with a frown. She felt his head; "you're warm."

Raoul shrugged it off, "I'm tired."

"Come inside, rest. Your father is attending to some pressing matters in the field. Another runaway slave."

Raoul nodded.

Slavery. He'd grown up with it all around him, but during his stay up north. He'd become friends with an abolitionist. At first, they were simple debates, but then they grew more and more serious. By the end of his first year of college, he didn't agree with slavery any more.

Raoul pushed the front door open and it hit something soft. A woman's cry caused him to stop and peer behind the door. A woman was holding her back where he assumed the doorknob had hit her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He said moving the door and she turned around. Her dark brown eyes wide. "Are you all right?"

"Raoul," his mother said sharply. "Come."

"Mother, I just,

"She is none of your concern."

"Mother! I just hit her in the back."

"So what? The little Negro should know better than to stand behind door. What were you doing there anyway."

"I was told to clean all the wood in the house ma'am." She stated quietly. "I was getting the ledges behind the door."

The girl looked down to the ground. Raoul frowned. The girl's skin was an extremely light brown; she almost passed for white.

"She's hired from the West's. They owe your father money so she's collateral until they pay up." Raoul took off his traveling coat. "They treat her like their own daughter. Strange."

Cool finger's brushed his and he turned to see the girl taking the coat from him. Her eyes once again studying his boots. "It's all right." He said. "I can do this."

"But sir,"

"I can hang up my own coat." He said quietly. "Honest."

"For pity's sake Raoul!" his mother snapped. "What's gotten into you? Aren't you feeling well?"

Raoul ran his hand over his forehead. It was hot and sweaty. "As a matter of fact, I think I may be coming down with something."

His mother's eyes widened, before turning and snapping to the girl. "Go get so damp cloths! Quickly!"

"Mother," Raoul sighed as his mother pushed him into the parlor. "It's not that big a problem."

"Nonsense!" she said pushing him into a comfortable chair and feeling his head. She frowned. "You have a fever. I'll go get some medicine. You stay put."

* * *

Christine took the basin of ice cold water into the parlor being careful not to spill it. She saw Raoul sprawled in a comfortable chair his vest undone and his eyes closed. Setting the basin on the table, she dipped the towels in the water and rang it out. Gently, she touched his head and frowned, he did have a fever.

Those closed eyes opened and she drew her hand back. She dropped her gaze, "sorry sir."

"It's all right." She began dabbing his head and he took the cloth and placed it on his forehead and held it there. "I can do this."

She nodded and went to go wet another cloth when he caught her hand. She stiffened, but turned. She was in no position to argue, he was her master until her owners could scrape up enough money to free her.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I just wanted to know your name."

She stared at him, "my name sir?"

He nodded, "yes. Your name."

"C-Christine sir."

He smiled, "Christine, a lovely name for a lovely girl."

She shifted. She was now aware of what he wanted. The blood that ran through her veins were growing cold with dread. The sound of footsteps and she pulled away. She hastily dampened the cloth and replaced the one of his head.

Raoul reached out and his hand gently traced her face. "It's not like that Christine. I don't want you like that."

She gasped and stared at him. The fever must be making him delusional! She was too white to be black, and too black to be white. And Mr. Chagney was one of the most powerful men in the south! There was no way in the whole world that it would ever be possible. _He's sick. _She reminded herself.

"Raoul?" his hand dropped from her cheek and his eyes closed at his mother's voice. "Your father's here."

Raoul opened his eyes and stood up. "Hello sir!" Raoul swayed as he extended his hand. His eyes lolled back in the back of his head and he passed out.

"Get a doctor!" Mr. Chagney bellowed at her. "Now!"

She nodded, "yes master."

Grabbing her skirts, she turned and ran out the front door. She wished she could run away from this place forever. But she had no one in the whole world other than the West's and she wouldn't forsake them. They'd given her everything and sheltered her as best as they could. They treated her kindly, even if she was only one-eighth black. Someday, she hoped to repay them for every kind deed they'd shown to her.


	2. Christine, the slave girl

**Trmo77: Well, everyone will certainly love Raoul in this one. As to when Erik shows up, I'll have to cross that bridge when the time comes. I know, my vacations never last long, to my brain this is relaxing!**

**Adora's World: Thank you for marking this as one of your favorites!**

* * *

Chapter one

Blurred images.

Imageless dreams.

An angel singing.

A burning forehead.

A cool touch.

That was all Raoul remembered.

_Steal away, steal away, steal away home Jesus. Steal away, steal away home Jesus._

Raoul shifted and semi sat up in his bed to weakly fall back. The angelic, soprano voice stopped singing. "Easy." Raoul groaned, upset to be so weak. He blinked and attempted to focus on the face above his.

He frowned, trying to remember the girl's name. "Christ…ine?"

"That's right sir."

He glanced around the dirty room. "Where…am I?"

"Slave quarters."

"Oh." He frowned. "What…happened?"

"You had a fever. You were moved out here so the disease wouldn't spread." He studied her as she rang a cloth out and dabbed at his forehead. "You stood up, then just passed out." He studied her for a moment. She paused and frowned. "Something wrong sir?"

"No. It's just that you talk different." he said. "No trace of an African accent."

Her hand stiffened. He realized he must have hit on a touchy subject no matter how delicately he phrased it.

"I know." She stated stiffly. "I've been raised by white's since I was born sir. I speak as I've been taught."

"Raoul." He said. "Call me Raoul."

"It's not proper sir."

"Look, my parent's may own you, but I don't."

"Is it because I can almost pass for white you think that you can treat me like one?" Christine kept her face impassive as she asked that question.

Raoul studied her. "You don't know me Christine." He said quietly.

"You don't know me either sir. So I guess that makes us even." She stood up and went over to the fireplace.

Her drab, brown, slave dress was thin, short and tight. It wasn't very decent, but all slave women wore clothes like that. Rich, chocolate curls spilled from a blue bandanna that was wound around her head. Christine, as if sensing his eyes on her, casually draped an arm around her waist before standing and bringing him some soup.

"Here," she said sitting beside him and lifting up the spoon. "You need to eat."

He reached for her hand and stopped her from feeding him. Christine froze and her hand trembled at his touch. He gently ran his hand over her ring finger. "Once I'm well," he said quietly. "You and I….are going to have a real talk."

"Eat sir," she said. "You need to regain your strength."

* * *

Christine laid down beside the fireplace, the bricks had been bruising her stomach since Raoul de Chagney had gotten ill three day ago. But it was the only way she could keep warm. Beside, he'd be gone back to his big fancy house in a few days; he wouldn't remember her when she left hopefully a few days later.

"Christine?"

she sat up instantly and turned to see Raoul. "yes sir."

"Christine, call me Raoul. Please." He said. "do you have any blankets down there?"

she dropped her gaze. "I'm fine enough Mr. Chagney. Please rest up. You need to get well. Carlotta Jones is expected in a few days and you have to be well to receive her."

"Carlotta." Raoul chuckled sarcastically. "that hag."

"you're going to marry her sir."

"I suppose I am." He said stretching his arms. "because the whole damn world is breathing down my neck about marrying her."

"she's a…nice girl."

Raoul snorted and rolled his eyes. "with a nice dowry when she marries. Other that that, I can't stand her!"

Christine stood up and rearranged his blankets. He growled in aggravation and his hand shot out and grabbed her arm. She gasped, "sorry sir."

"Raoul! Call me Raoul!" he said. "is it too hard to pronounce?"

"no sir…Raoul." His grip loosened slightly and he tugged on her so she was forced to sit on the edge of the bed. Her heart thudded in her chest. "please," she whimpered. "I don't."

"it's not like that Christine." His blue eyes probed hers. "I'm not that kind of a man."

"the kind to take a black woman to your bed?"

Raoul shook his head, "the kind to take _any _woman to my bed unless we were married."

Christine felt a blush of shame fill her cheeks for misjudging him. "I'm sorry."

Raoul smiled, a smile that made you smile back. "tell me Christine, how'd my parent's manage to get you here?"

She shifted uncomfortably, "Well, Mrs. West was very ill. Mr. West had to try to run the farm and I tried to tend to her as best I could, but my abilities weren't that good. Mr. Chagney stepped in and offered to pay for everything, using me as collateral until the West's paid him back."

He frowned, "and they let you go?"

She shook her head, "I chose to go. My grandmother, married a black man and she gave birth to my mother who the west's found dying in the streets pregnant with me. Before she died, she told them her family history. They never had any children, so, they took me in. As you know, the state won't allow them to adopt me once given the story of my background. So, according to the papers they had issued, I am their slave. They treat me like a daughter and that paper is in the safe, forgotten between us."

"a very noble family." He said. "I don't know how many people would risk their names to do such a thing."

"they're kind to me." She said. "I'm very happy with them."

"and here," he asked. "are you safe?"

she nodded, "for the time being sir."

"has anyone hurt you?" he asked. "anyone at all?"

she shook her head, "I-I've only been here a day before you. No one's…tried anything."

He nodded thoughtfully, "if anyone does, you tell me."

Christine shook her head and stood up. "you seem to forget something sir."

"Raoul."

"no sir," she said. "it was a mistake calling you by your Christian name in the first place. No sir. I am part black, in the eyes of the south, that makes me all black. I may look white, but I've got black blood flowing in my veins. Sir, you shouldn't concern yourself with me, it's not only wrong, but it will get both of us into trouble. Besides," she stated calmly. "I will not be working in the big house anymore as soon as you're well anyway. I'm to go work in the fields, so you won't be seeing me anymore."

Raoul sat up, "in the fields!" he shouted and she went to get him to settle back down. "that's outrageous! You can't do that!"

"sir."

"Raoul!"

"sir, I've worked on a farm. I've gotten my hands dirty, that I can expect. I also know what to expect when I don't follow the overseer's task."

Raoul gripped her shoulders and she gasped. "that….won't happen Christine. I promise."

She shook her head, "I don't want any promises. Promises are meant to be broken sir. You cannot make any promises to the likes of me."

Raoul's gaze was firm. "that's why I'm going to keep my promise Christine. I like you."

Christine pulled away and went to her spot in front of the fire. "goodnight sir."

"Christine."

"goodnight!"

"goodnight Christine."

Christine closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, but her soul was shaken. Marriage had been something that she had deemed not to be in God's plan for her. But Raoul, was he trying to say that he wanted….to court her?

Her?

Impossible.

The man was still recovering from his raging fever, he wasn't in his right mind. Christine kept telling herself that as she fell asleep. Still, she had to admit, she did feel safe when he touched her and she found herself almost believing his promises to protect him. but then, she reminded herself how they were both from two different worlds. It wouldn't work.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. The field rescue

**Phantom Serenity: I can identify with her as well. My birth father was Hawiaan/African and my birth mother was Polish. Things were extremly difficult back then and it's going to get a litle rougher.**

* * *

Chapter three

"father, this is unacceptable!" Raoul shouted.

"easy," his mother said. "Carlotta's coming today and I don't want you out of sorts."

"I am out of sorts!" he said. "how can you allow Christine to work in the fields?"

"she's a Negro." His father said with a dismissive tone of voice. "it's her place."

"Christine has been raised a lady." He said. "It would be like forcing mother to work in the fields today! You cannot do that."

"she's needed in the fields."

"really?" he said. "I don't believe that father. You've got dozens of slaves working in the fields for you. You don't need Christine."

"why do you care?"

"Christine nursed me back to health when I had fever." He stated. "I also know that the West's treat her like their own daughter. Now, I'm certain they wouldn't hesitate in suing for a big amount if she came back damaged." He crossed his arms. "by damaged, I mean whipped….or worse. Your overseer isn't the kindest man. He's already beaten two slaves to death this month you said. Imagine...getting a daughter back...beaten...or dead."

His words had the desired affect. His father began thinking and he nodded, "you're right. Go get her before the overseer lays the whip to her."

Raoul didn't have to be told twice. But he couldn't let his feelings for Christine be known. So he had to walk slowly and collected to the door, closing it behind him before dashing to the fields. He had his horse ready and waiting outside all ready.

And honestly, he didn't know why he was having such feelings for her. But how could he not? He was genuinely attracted to her. Those beautiful brown eyes. that beautiful voice. Her lovely attitude. If he could only get her to be more open with him.

The sound of a whip caused him to urge his horse faster. The sound of a woman scream made his heart stop. He frantically searched the fields for the overseer. Spotting him, he kicked his horse towards the man. He stopped his horse and motioned for a slave to take the reins.

"hold!" he bellowed as he ran towards the overseer.

The overseer, was deaf to everything but the sounds of the screams of anguish coming from the woman. Raoul ran up and caught a hold of the wrist holding the whip.

"what?" the overseer said. His eyes widened to see it was him. "Mr. Chagney."

Raoul looked at the woman and his heart stopped.

It was Christine.

He knelt beside her. She cried out and covered her face with a bleeding arm. "Christine?" he said. "Christine?"

She cried and turned aside, but he still saw the extent of her wounds. She'd been slashed across her breasts, her side, her arms had born the worst of the abuse. He stood up, his blood boiling. He grabbed the whip and shook it at him. "what'd she do to deserve this?"

"she got fresh mouthed." He said. "had to put her in her place."

"fresh mouthed? How so?"

the overseer shifted uncomfortably. "she questioned my authority."

Raoul uncurled the whip. "we're both men of the world, lying doesn't suit us. What did you do?"

The overseer laughed, "why do you care? She's a Negro."

Raoul lost his head and a second later the overseer was clutching a wound on his arm. "Answer!" he shouted. "now!" The overseer stared at him in shock. Raoul inhaled and tossed the whip aside, cursing himself for letting his anger get the better of him. "beat…another…slave…like this…and I…will…kill..you. this…I promise you."

Raoul knelt back to Christine. He picked her up gingerly in his arms and she cried out and tried to get away. "Christine? Christine, it's me." She didn't respond. Raoul drew his hand back and slapped her. She gasped and looked at him. "Christine. It's me. Raoul."

Recognition flashed in her eyes. "Raoul?"

He nodded and picked her up. He moved towards his horse. As he mounted, the slave said quietly. "suh, he tried to have 'is way with 'er."

Raoul froze in the saddle. He wished he'd beaten the overseer into begging for his life. But he couldn't, he'd pushed the limit now. He nodded his head, "thank you." He turned his horse and hurried back towards the house.

Christine didn't say a word to him. he suspected that she was in shock from the vicious beating. He carefully got off the horse and held Christine as he kicked the back door open. The slaves jumped.

"I need warm water, towels, and something to clean these whip marks immediately." He said. "bring them upstairs."

"Raoul?" his mother called. "is that you?"

he came out of the kitchen to the main hall and paused. Carlotta and her parents were there. Now, they were studying him holding a bleeding slave in his arms.

* * *

Christine closed her eyes in humiliation. She was bleeding. People were staring at her. Raoul was holding her close and she hoped he wouldn't get in trouble.

"too late mother." He said. "looks like father's going to be sued if we don't get her taken care."

"did he," his mother's voice died out.

"mother, she was beaten because father's 'magnificent' choice in an overseer tried to have his way with her, in broad daylight, in the middle of the fields!"

"keep your voice down!" Mr. Chagney said. "put that filthy Negro down!"

Raoul's hands stiffened, he put her on the ground, but his hands stayed on her waist.

"what's going on?" Carlotta screeched. "what's with this…filthy, disgusting, Negro?"

"father, you could get sued if she doesn't receive the proper care."

"well, you can't bring her in here!"

she shrieked as Raoul picked her up. "then I shall remove her. Please excuse me."

Raoul turned towards the staircase and he went upstairs. "Raoul!" his father thundered.

Raoul ignored his father as he pushed the door open and Raoul set her on a clean mattress. She groaned as the blood from her cuts stuck to the coarse material.

"Shh," he said. "Christine. I'm so sorry."

"stop it!" she said pushing him away. "you can't!"

"Christine."

"no! I should be in the slave quarters."

Raoul gripped her hand and she looked at him. "no, you should be in my arms. Forever."

She stared at him. "sir!"

"I don't know what there is for us Christine, but I do feel something for you. Something," his voice dropped and she trembled. "very strong."

The door opened and he immediately stood up, creating distance between them. Fortunately, it was cookie, the elderly slave who was kind to her. She couldn't speak, for a previous owner had ripped her tongue out.

Raoul stood up, "let me know when she's all bandaged, please."

Cookie nodded and Raoul went to step out of the room to give Christine some privacy. He opened the door and nearly smacked into his father. Christine's heart jumped in her throat.

"Raoul." Mr. Chagney growled. "Downstairs immediately."

Christine shook her head as tears dripped down her cheeks. Raoul. What had he gotten them into?

* * *

**Ok, don't forget to review.**


	4. Forbidden feelings

**Phantom Serenity: It makes perfect sense to me, thank you. There will be quite a few unhappy chapters before the sun comes shinning through.**

**Trmo77: That's ok, things are a little crazy for me. I'm glad I'm doing justice to that time period. Everyone is going to love Raoul in this fic.**

* * *

Chapter three

Raoul crossed his arms and kept an impassive face as he followed his father into the library. It didn't escape his notice how Mr. Jones had self-invited himself in to the conversation.

"Well," his father said, "have you an explanation for your actions? Look at yourself! Covered in a Negro's blood."

"Have you an explanation?" Mr. Jones demanded importantly, as if he were Raoul's father in law already.

Raoul turned, crossing his arms. "Sir, answer me this. You see a man who needs money to survive; you offer him money, taking as collateral a fine racehorse. While in your care, the horse is beaten by a ruthless man. Do you follow me so far?" Mr. Jones nodded. The man owned many fine horses, it was his weakness. If he could make Mr. Jones see reason, his father would see reason. "Now, if that we're your horse, what would you do to that man who treated your horse so?"

"I'd sue him."

"Precisely. Now, you cannot simply throw the horse in a stall and leave it, for that would anger the owner. Instead, you take care of it, clean it, and nurse it back to the best of your abilities at no expense. In this case, it's a Negro,"

It made him sick to say that horrible word about Christine. But he had to appear impersonal now and he only hoped that it would work. "A Negro, this family treats like their daughter. Now, if it were your lovely daughter," a sick feeling welled up in him at that lie and he hoped God would forgive him. Carlotta was anything but lovely. "I'm certain, you wouldn't wait a second before seeing that man ruined."

"This is a Negress!" his father said. "Property!"

"Exactly. Courts don't take well to property being ruined." He leaned forward. "A happier woman is apt to forgive most wrongs done to her. I'm sure if she's treated better, she won't squawk as much. Agreed?"

Mr. Jones laughed and he clapped Raoul on the shoulder. "Marvelous. Marvelous plans my boy. How long will this…play continue?"

"Until, her owners scrape up the money for her." He turned to his father. "How much do they owe us?"

"Thirty dollars."

Raoul made a mental note to mail them twenty dollars. "So, it shouldn't be long then. Should it?"

"You better explain this charade to Carlotta." Mr. Jones said. "She may not be as understanding as I am in matters like this."

Raoul laughed, "indeed. Now, if you'll excuse me gentlemen. I must wash this blood and grime off me if we're to join the ladies."

* * *

Christine groaned as she pulled her dress over her head. Every inch of her hurt, but she couldn't stay. Cookie shook her head at her disapprovingly.

The door opened and Christine gasped as Raoul entered. His eyes widened and he turned his back. "Forgive me. I'll wait outside."

Christine stared at him, "sir, this is your room, I'm your slave, my opinion doesn't matter."

"It matters to _me _Christine."

She smoothed the old green dress. "I'm dressed sir."

Raoul turned around and cookie moved towards the door. Christine noted how Raoul opened the door for cookie and closed it behind her. He turned towards her and he studied her. "What are you doing up? You shouldn't be up in your condition!"

"I'm going down to the slave quarters." Every inch of her body screamed for relief, but she couldn't put him in any more trouble. "Where, I belong."

Raoul stepped in front of her. "Look at me Christine."

She did what he asked and her heart stopped in her chest. His hand gently touched her face and she tried not to shrug away from his touch, but she couldn't help but remember the look in the overseer's eyes when he tried to 'break' her of her 'willfulness.'

"Christine." He said removing his hand. "I'm sorry. I should have thought."

"It doesn't matter sir. You're going to take whatever it is you want from me."

"The only thing," he said. "I want from you, is hope for the future."

She stared. "What?"

"Christine, I swear, my feelings…they are so strong." He exhaled. "I'd marry you tomorrow." She gasped. "No, now."

She stepped back and shook her head, "sir."

Raoul stepped forward, "Stop calling me Sir Christine. Call me Raoul."

"Why?" she demanded. "I should have let the overseer have his way with me."

"Christine, that's a terrible thing to say."

"No." she shook her head. "No it's not. I forbid you to speak of such things to me ever again."

"Christine? How could loving you be wrong and violating you right?" he asked. "I can't understand that."

"At least with the overseer, I knew what to expect." She stated. "He'd tire of me, that'd be the end of it."

"Christine."

"Hear me out! You," her voice broke and tears filled her eyes. "You speak of things that I know can never be. You speak of promises that you can never keep. You offer me love that I know I can never have. Not having something that you've always dreamed of…but knowing you cannot have and seeing it within reach. That's the worst pain…that anyone can bear." She closed her eyes. "It's better now, if you push those things out of your mind before they get worse."

A gentle hand on her cheek made her eyes open. Raoul was peering closely at her, no; he was going to kiss her! Christine batted his hand away and he exhaled. "You had a tear on your cheek."

"Those are my tears Mr. Chagney. They are none of your concern." She said. "Nothing is your concern."

"Christine." He gestured towards himself. "This is your blood on me. I'm going to see you safely returned. It is my concern. Please, if you don't think you could grow to love me in time, let me know now."

She shook her head, "why can't you understand? You can't love me. I can't love you! Even if I wanted to, I can't! The law forbids it! I'd be sold, beaten hung, or killed."

Raoul shook his head, "I wouldn't allow that. I'd take you away from here, out of the south, to freedom. Canada, or even overseas. France abolished slavery in 1848. I could protect you there. We could get married, raise a family, grow old together if that's what you wanted."

Christine exhaled, "I can't. I can't allow myself to have any feelings sir." She turned to the door and he didn't follow her.

As her hand rested on the doorknob, she paused and turned to look at him. He was running his hands through his hair; his shoulders were slumped, making him look like a man with the world on his shoulders.

Her heart lifted in a moment of weakness, "Raoul," he turned towards her. "When I die, it will be nice to know…that someone like you…would risk everything for someone like me. Maybe someday, things like this…will be allowed. But I fear it will not be so for years. We were born the wrong time, but," she inhaled. "if it had been possible, I would….have loved…and tried….to have made you happy as best as I could."

"Christine."

She opened the door and closed it. She turned and went down the stairs clutching her side.

"there you are!" Mrs. Chagney said. "go to the guest room. Carlotta's things need to be unpacked. Do it quickly girl!"

Christine nodded and went back up the stairs to the guestroom. The pain she felt in her side was replaced with a pain in her heart. She had to tend to the woman who'd set her sights on the one man in the world who cared for her.

* * *

**Ok, don't forget to review.**


	5. Christine leaves

**Thatgrrl not logged in: Nice to hear from you again too! Things will be looking better in a few chapters. Erik, we don't meet him until they make it to France.**

**Trmo77: Wait until Carlotta make's an appearance. She is horrid! And Raoul is not going to give up!**

**PhantomFan01: It can be, thank you for reviewing. I update often, you might want to subscribe to an alert so you don't miss anything.**

**Phantom Serenity: Thank you! I find I'm having trouble despising Raoul myself. Once Erik shows up, things will be very twisted!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Raoul toyed with the chicken on his plate mulling Christine's words over in his mind. _"If it had been possible, I would….have loved…and tried….to have made you happy as best as I could."_

Was she saying that she did love him? or, if given the chance, she'd take it? Christine spoke in riddles. Sometimes revealing her emotions, other times hiding them behind a stone, cold mask.

"Are you unwell?" Carlotta said beside him, boldly placing a hand on his arm.

Raoul forced a smile, "I fear I haven't regained my appetite since that accursed illness."

"oh dear," Carlotta fluttered her fan. "how dreadful."

He nodded. He couldn't tell her that the days, once out of danger, were some of the happiest days he'd ever spent.

Christine came in with a pitcher of ice cold water. She kept her eyes ahead, but he knew she noticed Carlotta's hand on his arm. He felt guilty and unfaithful, even though it was nothing. Christine walked quietly and discreetly around the table, filling everyone's glasses with water. He needed to talk to her.

The butler came in the room. He cleared his throat and walked over to his father. "Mr. Jones are here to claim their….daughter."

His father choked on the water. "what? Now? How'd they ever get the money?"

"shall I show them in?"

"of course not! I'll meet them myself!" his father stood up and nodded to his guests. "Excuse me."

Mr. Jones stood up and Raoul followed suit. "excuse us ladies." However, he didn't follow Mr. Jones and his father. He did a sharp turn and went into the kitchen just as Christine came in with the pitcher.

He waited for her to set it down before taking her hand and pulling her out of the kitchen door.

"sir!"

"knock it off with that!" he said pulling her into the grove of willow trees. "this may be the last time I see you for a long time."

She leaned back against the tree, wincing slightly. "don't worry." She said. "I won't let the west's sue your parents."

He shook his head, "that was a front Christine. You know that." He inhaled. "Christine, I'm taking you away from here. To France, start a new life."

Christine shook her head, "Raoul. I've told you I cannot. I will not. Why do you persist in telling me these things?"

"because I love you."

Christine blinked and stared at him. she shook her head. "no. you-you cannot."

"Christine, I gave the west's twenty dollars because I wanted to make sure you're safe."

She shook her head, "you're lying."

He shook his head, "no Christine, I'm not. I will talk to them as soon as I can and ask for their permission to marry you."

Her eyes widened. "you're…you're really serious."

Raoul nodded and gently gripped her shoulders. He had every intention of kissing Christine now. Too long he'd fought the temptation to do so, but no more.

"no." Christine whispered and shrank back against the tree.

Reminding himself to go slow as not to frighten her, Raoul gently caressed her face with one hand. Stroking her chin with the back of his hand before cupping her chin in his hand. Tilting her face up, he studied her eyes, frightened, yet they held anticipation in them. Placing his hands on either side of her neck, he stroked her smooth neck gently.

Christine's eyes closed and her whispery voice trembled. "oh dear God, what's happening?"

Raoul leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. The first kiss, was like a magic whisper. The second, breath mingling with skin, but still potent. The third kiss, his hands slipped around her shoulders and he pressed her to him. to his joy Christine's lips pressed against his and her arms crept up around his shoulders. The sound of footsteps caused them to pull away.

Raoul pulled Christine around behind the tree. Christine held her breath along with him as the person passed by. To his relief it was cookie. He pressed a kiss on her forehead. Christine pulled away, squeezing his hand before heading down to the slave quarters to collect her things. He'd found heaven with Christine, and he wasn't going to let her go.

* * *

Christine smiled as Mr. West walked up to her. His eyes studied her. "Christine, are you all right?"

She nodded, "I'm fine."

He reached for her hand and Christine held her breath as his hand touched the bandages. His face froze and he stared at her for a second before rolling up her sleeve. The look on his face caused pain in her heart. "fine?" he said, anger rising in his voice. "they beat you?" he turned and shouted at Mr. Chagney. "how dare you?"

"Mr. West." Raoul said appearing out of nowhere.

"who are you?"

"I'm Mr. Chagney's son." Raoul stepped forward and her heart jumped in her chest. "I assure you, I personally dealt with the man who beat her."

Christine patted Mr. West's arm and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "he also gave the man a taste of his medicine."

Mr. West straightened and glanced at Raoul. "you beat him?"

Raoul nodded, "I'm afraid I let my temper get the better of me, but I did." She felt some of Mr. West's anger dim. "I also personally made sure Christine was given the best of care."

"in your slave quarters. I can imagine the care she got."

Raoul shifted, "this may seem awkward sir, but no, she was taken care of in this house. I allowed the slaves to take care of her in my room. I also made sure she was given something for the pain."

Mr. West's brows rose slightly. Christine squeezed his arm. "please, can we go home?"

Mr. West debated for a moment before nodding. He extended his hand to Chagney. "I thank you for your deeds, but I cannot forgive your father. I should sue," Christine gripped his arm and shook her head. "but for her sake I shall not. Good night."

"goodnight." Raoul said, stepping forward. "Allow me to show you to the door."

"that's not necessary."

"I insist." He said, his gaze directed a bit more towards her. "it's no trouble."

Mr. West went ahead and Raoul followed closely behind her. His hand brushed hers and she fought not to shiver. Mr. West noticed. "Are you cold Christine?"

"just a little."

"put on your cloak."

Christine nodded and reached into her bag for her cloak. Raoul took it. "allow me." He closed the door behind him and a quick glance showed that no one had followed him. "I'll meet you at the lake at noon." He said quietly helping her into the cloak.

"I can't. I shouldn't."

Raoul's hands squeezed her shoulders. "but you will won't you?"

She exhaled and smiled as she drew the hood over her head. "I will."

Raoul held out his arm, "allow me?"

"your parents might see."

"they know it's an act." He said. "believe me, they have no idea how real it is." Raoul helped Christine into the rickety wagon and smiled at Mr. West. "a safe journey."

"thanks." He flicked the reins. "get up there!"

Raoul stepped back and waved politely before heading back into the house. She exhaled and turned to watch the road ahead. "I'm sorry Christine. Mr. Chagney said you'd be treated well."

Christine nodded, "I'm all right now. I never realized how fortunate I was to live with you. But Raoul…he was very kind to me. He came down with a fever and I had to take care of him."

"he had a fever and they let you take care of him! what if you caught it? No one would have looked after you. Thank God we got you out of there."

"did….someone give you twenty dollars for my release?" she asked.

Mr. West frowned, "yes. We had the ten, but someone gave us an envelope with twenty. We just found it in the mailbox this morning."

Christine covered her mouth and shook her head. Raoul. He had released her. He was trying to protect her.

"I believe that God sent an angel send us that money."

Christine nodded, as Raoul's face filled her mind. "he certainly did."

* * *

A knock on Raoul's door caused him to frown. "come in."

When Carlotta came in, he frowned and stood up and reached for his coat. "Carlotta, this is most improper."

"as is catching one's betrothed ardently embracing a Negress."

Raoul felt the blood drain away from his face. "excuse me?"

"I followed you." Carlotta said stepping forward. "I saw you, kissing her under the willow tree."

"Carlotta."

She waved him off, "I don't really care. She's a Negress, it's nothing serious. Now, I don't care if you take her to your bed."

His face went red in anger. "how can you say that?" he asked.

"oh come on, she's a slave, she doesn't have feelings. So it doesn't matter." She smiled saucily. "I'm going to marry you and I don't care if you take her as your mistress as long as you do so with more discretion."

Raoul forced a smile, "I will. Am I forgiven?"

He put on his most irresistible look that worked on his mother and to his relief. It worked on Carlotta. "yes." She stepped forward and he stepped forward to meet her. "see you in the morning?"

Carlotta wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll be waiting."

Raoul allowed her to kiss him, he couldn't push her back, for she'd know something was amiss. She tasted of whatever snack she'd had before confronting him and he fought the gag that threatened to make itself know.

Carlotta exhaled and broke the kiss. She smiled. "goodnight."

"goodnight."

He smiled as Carlotta closed the door to his room. Then, he went straight to the basin, washed his mouth out and scrubbed it with the entire basin of water. He exhaled and looked out at the moon and star filled sky. Waiting for the moon to turn into the sun and he could once again relive the feel of Christine in his arms and the taste of heaven he'd experience with her.

He'd get her out of the states.

He'd take her to France.

There, they'd be safe.

There, they could have a life together.

* * *

**A nice long chapter, don't forget to review! Thank you so much to those who did review! It was quite a surprise to wake up this morning and find 4 reviews! What a way to start the day!**


	6. I'll never let you go

**Trmo77: You'll find out in this chapter!**

**kchan88: Thank you for reviewing and subscribing for an alert. I write very unusual phantom stories, I've also done a western Phantom! I assure that this story will take many ups and downs.**

**Phantom Serenity: Everyone hates Carlotta. It's the #1 rule of the phantom of the opera!**

* * *

Chapter five

"Christine?" Mrs. West said. "Where are you going?"

Christine shrugged. "Just for a walk."

"Where?"

"To the lake." She wasn't ready to tell them about Raoul. "To think."

"I really wish you wouldn't." Mrs. West said. "After what happened."

She smiled, "I'll be fine. It's just for a few minutes."

"Here." Mrs. Trent handed her a knife. "Just in case."

Christine sighed, "all right."

She walked outside and set it on the front porch railing. Christine removed her apron and covered the knife with it. She took her skirts firmly in her hands and walked down towards the lake. She had no reason why she was actually going to meet him down at the lake. But, she just knew she had to see Raoul again.

"Christine?" she spun around and smiled as Raoul stood up from where he'd been sitting under a pine tree. He reached for her hand and kissed it. "I'm so glad to see you."

She smiled, "I'm glad to see you too Raoul." Raoul leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She took a few steps back. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well," he reached for her arm and they started walking about the lake. "there's a boat that leaves for Paris tonight." He said. "I've booked two cabins for us."

Christine stopped and stared at him. "What? You….what…where?"

"I'm taking you to France."

"wait a minute. Slow down." She said. "you're going to fast for me."

"Christine, there's no time. Carlotta already suspects that there's something between us. If my father finds out how we feel, we're done for. I can speak fluent French, we can blend in there, I can teach you the language too."

"I speak it too!" she said indignantly.

"sorry, I didn't know."

"that's the problem Raoul! We don't know each other. I don't want to marry a stranger no matter how I may feel about him!"

"Christine, I'm willing to court you for five years if that's what your heart wants. But I can't do that here, I can't worry about someone hurting you." He gripped her shoulders. "I can't loose you."

Christine shook her head. "Raoul. I can't….this is going to fast."

He nodded and pulled her close. "I know. It's going fast for me. But….if we wait Christine, something horrible could happen. We're not even completely safe here." He tilted her chin up. "please, can we go to Paris, and give it a try? If you're not satisfied that it could work, I'll bring you back. I swear it."

"why? Why risk all of this for me? I can't really understand you Raoul."

"'Tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all." He said. "a day with you on earth, is better than a million in heaven." He studied her. "will you be ready for me at 8:00 tonight?"

Christine held her breath, thinking carefully. She slowly nodded. "yes. I'll go with you." Raoul exhaled and pulled her close. "let's go talk to Mr. and Mrs. West."

"they might not approve." He said. "it won't be easy."

She nodded, "I'll still be ready at 8:00."

* * *

Raoul held Christine's hand as they walked up to the farm door. She pushed the door open, her fingers digging into his hand. "Mrs. West?" She called.

"Christine?" a woman said. "come wash up. Lunch is ready."

She inhaled, "is there enough for Raoul too?"

"sure, there's enough," the woman's voice ended and there was stone silence. Then Raoul heard chairs scraping. Then, Mr. and Mrs. West came around the corner. Mrs. West gasped. "Christine!"

"you are not welcome here." Mr. West said.

"please." He began. "I came here to talk to you."

"get out of my house!" Mr. West said.

"if he goes…I go." Christine said.

Her words had the desired effect. The West's froze and looked at them in shock. Raoul cleared his throat, "Christine and I need to talk to you two. It's very important. We should sit down."

"no. we'll hear it standing! What is this?" Mr. West demanded. "why are you calling her by her Christian name and holding her hand?"

Raoul inhaled and spoke. "I love Christine." The look on their faces would have been comical had it not been a serious situation. "I want your permission to marry her. I want to take her somewhere safe and start a new life with her."

"no." Mrs. West said. "you can't!"

"Mrs. West." Christine stared at her. "but, he

"Christine," Mr. West said. "you two can't get married. It's wrong."

"how can anything so wrong feel so right?" Raoul asked. "I swear, I'd do everything to protect her."

"it's because we're trying to protect her that we won't allow this!" Mr. West said. "Christine, if he was black," Christine stiffened visibly. "we'd give our permission. It would be too hard if you married a white man. You'd be shunned by white and blacks."

Christine covered her mouth, "what black man will want me? I'm too white to be black!"

Mrs. West added on, "and have you forgotten its people like his family who keep your people enslaved?"

"have you also forgotten it were blacks who started this whole damn slave trade?" Raoul asked.

"what?" Christine said.

"Have you ever heard of a man called Anthony Johnson? he was the first to hold a black African servant as a legal slave in the mainland American colonies. He was black."

Christine stared at him. "what?"

"explain that remark." Mr. West said.

"Slavery was officially established in Virginia in 1654, Anthony Johnson convinced a court that his servant, also a black man, John Casor, was his for life." Raoul added. "Johnson himself had been brought to Virginia some years earlier as an indentured servant, but he had saved enough money to buy out the remainder of his contract. The court ruling in Johnson's favor resulted in Casor becoming the first state-recognized slave in Virginia. After that, many other's followed his example."

"And your point is?"

"Everyone has a small portion of blame. You yourself hold Christine as a slave, even if you don't treat her like one! I myself, started off like my father, but then I made friends with an abolitionist and I now see how blind and stupid I've been. All men are created equal in my eyes, and Christine is my equal. I don't see her as black or white, I see _her, _inside _her._ She's a wonderful girl and I love her very much."

Mr. West shook his head. "I'm sorry you two. But I still cannot permit this. You two," he shook his head. "Christine, I know how it is to be young and in love." He turned to Raoul. "I don't want to do this to either of you. I hate hurting her but this is for her own good. I don't want to hear a year from now the horrible death Christine died suffered from angry whites. Christine, your life isn't worth throwing away. It's not safe anywhere in the states. Christine, say goodbye to Raoul and come back."

Raoul cleared his throat. "but, we could go

"no buts! This subject is closed."

Raoul tried again, "we don't have to stay in the states."

"no more! Say your good-byes! Now!"

Christine sighed and they walked towards the door. "I'm so sorry Raoul."

He nodded, "it's to be expected." He paused in the doorway. "8:00?"

Christine hesitated. "I don't know Raoul. What…what if we get caught?"

"I'll never let you go Christine. I promise this. I'll protect you, until my last breath and my heart has ceased to beat." He kissed her forehead. "I'll wait for you."

"if I choose not to go?"

Raoul exhaled. "I'll abide by your wish. But, I still won't be far away. I'll be satisfied with whatever love you choose to bestow on me. A little, a lot, just let me love you Christine. I always will love you Christine."

* * *

**And here we have a station break! Don't forget to review and thank you to those who have reviewed!**


	7. The escape

**Thatgrll not logged in: Sorry, everyone is going to like Raoul, especially in this chapter. And don't worry, the West's do work it out.**

**Trmo77: This chapter moves even faster! I had to put the time in so people wouldn't get confused with the various scenes. **

**Phantom Serenity: That is coming up soon, I promise.**

**Please note that this story is rated M. If you're underage, don't read this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter six

* * *

7:40

* * *

Christine pushed her belongings into the one small suitcase and pushed it under the bed. She reached for a pen and began to write.

"so, you're leaving us?" Mrs. West said from the doorway.

Christine put the pen down. "I-I don't know."

"come on Christine," she said. "I'm a woman. I saw the look in your eyes all through the day." She pushed the door and entered. "Christine, can't you understand that we want to protect you?"

"Raoul wants to protect me." She said. "I cannot stay here forever. When you and Mr. West die, what then? Someone else could enslave me."

"Christine, if you're going with him just for protection, then you're marrying him for the wrong reasons."

Christine nodded, "I know." Her voice broke. "but, he loves me."

"do you love him?"

Christine hesitated, "I don't know. But I think I could honestly love him. he's a good man."

"Christine."

"please, can't you be happy for me? He's taking me somewhere I can be safe. He even said I don't have to marry him. if it can't work out in a year, he'll return me here."

"oh Christine, he'll take advantage of you."

Christine shook her head and stood up. "he had that opportunity many times, but he hasn't done anything but kiss me. Even then, he never forced his kisses on me."

"that Chagney's quite the gentleman." Christine and Mrs. West spun around and to her horror she saw the overseer in the doorway! She gasped and jumped up. "hello," he said walking towards her. "I've been looking for you."

* * *

7:30

* * *

Raoul folded the letter and reached for his suitcases. He'd put his necessities in one and important papers in the other one with some thing's he'd purchased for Christine. He placed the letter on his father's desk in the library and turned to see his father walk in the door. He winced, this was not expected.

"Raoul," his eyes studied the suitcases in his hand. "you're leaving?"

Raoul nodded, "I am. Don't stop me."

"wait a minute!" he said. "what about Carlotta?"

"I can barely look at her without feeling disgust."

"so you're leaving because of that?"

he shook his head, "because I love someone else. Someone who I cannot protect here."

"who is it?"

Raoul moved to push by him. "I can't tell you that."

His father spun him around, "now, I've raised you for twenty-four years. You owe me an explanation before you take off!" he grabbed the letter and shook it. "and this! Leaving a letter like a coward instead of telling me face to face!" he ripped the letter open and scanned it. He watched as his father's face grew pale and he sank into the chair. "I don't believe this."

Raoul nodded, "I knew you wouldn't but it's true. I love Christine."

"I'll be damned if I see this Negress the mistress of my plantation!"

"she's not. I'm taking her to Canada." Raoul didn't want to reveal his true location to his father so if he decided to come after them, they'd be safe.

"you mean you…you want to live with her as man and wife?" Raoul nodded. "I forbid it! This is an abomination and it's against the law!"

Raoul laughed, "an abomination? It's an abomination to love her, but not an abomination to use her for pleasure? It's against the law to marry her, but it's ok to rape her?" he shook his head. "our country, no matter how much I love it, is wrong in it's thinking regarding slavery. One day, they'll be free, and then what'll happen to this plantation? It'll crumble away like dust."

"enough!" he shouted. "I'll disinherit you!"

"of what? There's nothing of value to me in this house that I'd want! Leave it to someone who wants this lifestyle. I don't!"

"you're a fool!"

"am I?"

"what else do you call a man who tosses his entire inheritance away for a Negress?"

"a man in love?" Raoul offered helpfully.

"stop saying that!" his father trumpeted. "I cannot allow it."

"no you can't, but God can," he leaned forward. "and someday, you and your whole breed of enslavers will answer to Him!"

"don't preach to me!" his father shouted. "now, if you go after her. I'll have every single law man on you in five minutes."

Raoul held his breath. "And if we're caught, I'll tell every single newspaper man I come in contact with that I fell in love a woman of mixed-race." His father's face whitened. "I'll tell them how I was going to take her to Canada and marry her. They will twist it into something ugly. But the scandal is there. Do you want that?"

"get out." His father said. "now."

He inhaled, "but understand, I am grateful to you and mother. I love you both, but I fear our differences have grown too much. Maybe someday, you'll understand as I do."

* * *

7:46

* * *

Christine screamed as she fought against the overseer's hands. He dragged her outside laughing as Mrs. West knelt beside her bleeding husband. Mrs. West gasped and Christine stared at the blood streaming from his head.

"is he alive?"

"yes!"

"didn't hit him hard enough I guess.

"filth!" Christine screamed.

He struck her hard and she fell down her back hitting the stairs. She gasped as he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up. She gasped as he tied her hands, lashing the rope to the beam supporting the roof. She shrieked as he pulled the rope so tight that she had to stand on tiptoe.

"Christine?" Mrs. West called.

"no!" she screamed. "stay in there!"

"Christine I can't just."

Christine screamed as he pressed a cold knife blade against her throat. "yes you can! Take one step out, and I cut her throat."

"close the door." She whimpered. "please."

Mrs. West obeyed and Christine heard her crying on the other side of the door. The overseer ran the knife alongside her waist, pausing, before slashing her skirt from the waist down! Christine screamed as his hands gripped her petticoats and other garments and pulled them off her exposing her to the night air and his lust filled eyes. tears ran down her cheeks as he knelt before her, removed her items and tossed them aside.

"well," he said using his hands to separate her clutched legs. She tried kicking him, but he caught her ankles. "I see why Chagney wanted you for himself now." He shoved two fingers inside her and his eyes widened in delight as he felt her barrier. "well, a virgin waiting to be deflowered! So happy to oblige."

She screamed as he stood up, his fingers withdrawing from her. He grabbed the front of her dress and ripped it off. Christine screamed and closed her eyes, her screams echoed in the night air. The overseer pressed his disgusting body against her and her eyes flew open when she felt his bulge against her entrance.

He arched against her. "ready? On three."

"no!" she sobbed and pleaded as he fondled her breasts. "please! Please don't!"

"one." His hands circled down behind her hips, down to her thighs and he widened them. "two." Christine felt his tip at her entrance and she screamed in terror. He bit her neck. "ready?" he said between her flesh. "Three!"

BANG!

Christine screamed as a gunshot went off. The overseer's grip loosened for a second, then another gunshot went off! Christine turned to see Raoul, charging up on his horse with a pistol in his hand as the overseer collapsed on the ground, dead.

"Christine?" she could only cry in relief as Raoul dismounted and ran up to her. "oh God in heaven!" he pulled out a knife and cut the ropes. "Christine, I'm so sorry."

* * *

8:00

* * *

Raoul kept his eye on the door. Christine's sobs had settled down somewhat. He couldn't believe what had almost happened. And to his lovely Christine.

"it seems," Mr. West said from the chair. "I misjudged you. I apologize."

"no need sir, you care for Christine, you wanted what was best for her. I understand sir."

Mr. West sighed, "take care of her. We loved her so much. But we're old, we can't protect her and it appears God sent you to take care of her for us."

Raoul nodded, "I will. I won't let anything like that happen again." He cursed himself inwardly. "if I had been here five minutes earlier, he wouldn't have raped her."

"he didn't Raoul." Christine said from the doorway. "you stopped him." Raoul gazed at Christine. She looked beautiful in the turquoise day dress he'd purchased for her. She handed him back his evening coat he'd given her to cover herself. "what?" She asked shifting uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry. You," he stammered. "you're beautiful."

"thank you. No ones...said that before."

He gently touched her bruised face, "I'm honored to be the first then."

She turned to Mr. West holding her suitcase. "are you…mad at me?"

he shook his head, "no. I'm hurt that you're rejecting my advice, but if you're happy, then enjoy however long a life you two can have together."

Christine exhaled and hugged Mr. West. "thank you."

Raoul took the bag and went out giving them a moment of privacy. He tied it to the back of the horse. Christine came out and Raoul held the reins of the bay. "here. She's gentle. Can I help you mount?" she nodded and Raoul helped her on. "are you situated?"

"yes." She croaked before turning to him. "your horse is white."

He frowned, "yes. And?"

"you…were the knight in shinning armor…for me." She held out her hand. "thank you."

"I love you Christine. I'll always be there for you."

He kissed her hand then mounted his horse. "fair knight," she said quietly. "you may now…take me away from all this…and let's start a new life. Raoul."

Raoul smiled as he and Christine raced towards the ship waiting for them an hour away.

They made it.

The ship shoved off and Raoul felt the weight of the world roll off his shoulders as he watched the shores of Virginia fade away. He rubbed Christine's shoulder and looked towards the horizon where a new future awaited them.

* * *

**Yeah! They're on their way to France! Which means, Erik shall be popping up in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Don't forget to review, I stayed up till 1:00 AM to finish this chapter!**


	8. Arriving in France

**Kchan88: I'm glad you're enjoying my story, thank you for reviewing. The story takes a little twist at the end.**

**Phantom Serenity: Oh, a small sucess but I'm glad of it. Raoul is good, but your wish on chapter six is granted here.**

**Trmo77: It was pretty good, I admit, I had to plan this whole thing in my head and I was screaming in my head "What's going to happen?" I think you'll be pleased with this Erik.**

* * *

Chapter seven

Christine inhaled the fresh salt air. They'd been aboard almost a week and a half. The quarters were cramped, but livable. She'd made several friends on board especially with this ballet mistress. Madame Giry.

She'd mentioned that she was employed in the opera house Populaire and she thought she could get Christine a job in the opera house. Currently, they were looking for singers and someone to help in the costume department. She had also told Christine all the stories of an opera ghost. Christine was instantly intrigued, and Raoul shrugged it off with a laugh.

Raoul had an acquaintance in France, and Raoul was very certain he was able to get a position. He hadn't been happy that Christine was getting a position at the opera house. But, after talking, he'd agreed to it. They both needed to save up money.

Things between them were going well. She wasn't finding that she had very much in common with Raoul. But he was very easy to talk to and he was so protective of her. She'd never met anyone who could make her laugh or feel so free! She herself had changed on the ship. She grew bolder and less timid. She didn't bring up her past, but kept it close to her heart so as not to forget it.

"Christine," Madame Giry said as they descended the gangplank. "Do you have somewhere to stay?"

She shook her head, "no. We don't."

Madame Giry frowned, "well, Raoul can't stay in the dormitory. I can arrange it so you can."

Christine smiled, "thank you, that's very kind."

"It won't be like this for long Christine." Raoul said. "I promise."

Christine nodded, "It's all right. I'm grateful everyone's been so kind to me."

Madame Giry nodded, "indeed. You've a marvelous voice Christine. You will be a great star someday."

Christine smiled, "I should like that. But I'd also like to be a wife too…if possible. I don't know if my children will….well."

"they'll be yours and your husbands." Madame Giry said. "Ahh," she said waving. "there's my daughter Meg."

Raoul caught Christine and pulled her close, "Christine, I'm going to try to find Mr. Black, then I'll meet you at the opera house Populaire."

She nodded, "All right."

Raoul politely kissed her cheek, "be careful."

She laughed, "What? Afraid the 'opera ghost' will sweep me off?"

"if he does, he'll be sorry."

Christine took her bag and Raoul got them through customs with forged papers for her. she couldn't believe how he was able to do that, but she didn't ask questions.

He helped her into Madame Giry's carriage and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you soon."

Christine nodded, "I'll be fine."

And she was.

Christine was instantly hired as a singer, but she was also to clean Carlotta's dressing room. The task, nobody liked to do, for they could never please her. Christine had enough experience cleaning rooms, so she knew how to please a diva. She met two new managers, and one, Monsieur Andre, he assured her that with a voice like hers, she could go far. But from the look in his eyes, she was certain that she had to get past his bedroom before getting a part on the stage.

Carlotta, was a older woman whose voice was worn and tired. But she could see why the managers couldn't fire her. She was famous and if let go, she could sue them for quite a large amount. But the public loved her, but she was certain the musical composers didn't.

Christine was shinning the brass frame on the huge mirror when the glass swung back. Frowning, she stood up and pushed the mirror back. It was a passageway and Christine immediately wondered where it went.

She had always been very curious when she was a girl and her curiosity was aroused. Taking a candle from Carlotta's makeup table, she entered the curious passage. She'd taken no more than five steps when a rat shot out in front of her, startled, she stepped backwards, dropping her candle and hitting the mirror. The mirror locked into position and in the dark, she couldn't find the lock to open it. Turning to look behind her, she saw torches further down the passageway.

Steeling herself, she surged ahead to get a torch. She reached for one and paused as she noticed exotic paintings on the walls. Beautiful painting of waterfalls, palazzos in Venice and the sands of Persia. Intrigued, she walked further along the passage, admiring the paintings.

She began vocalizing the song she'd heard Carlotta practice today, "think of me." Her voice caused some of the flames to flicker on the walls. She rounded a corner and descended some darker, winding steps. She could hear water and assumed it must be an underground lake. Reaching the bottom, she looked around and gasped.

"Oh my." She breathed.

The underground lair was a paradise on earth. The walls had been hand carved with intricate sculptures. Multiple candles glowed about the lair. The lair was so magnificent, she had forgotten all about the phantom of the opera. Her eyes took in the huge organ and she moved in that direction.

Christine approached the piano next to the organ and looked at the music. It was unlike any kind of music she'd ever heard before. She sat down and looked at it carefully. It was titled 'Time to say goodbye' and the composer wasn't mentioned. She inhaled and touched the cool keys. Her piano playing skills were limited, but she could read music.

She tried a few bars to be sure she could play it and she saw she could only play the right hand part. But the music intrigued her so much she just had to hear what it sounded like.

She began to sing and her voice echoed in the lair. _When I am alone I sit and dream and when I dream the words are missing. Yes, I know that in a room so full of light that all the light is missing. _The beautiful words made tears run down her cheeks and her voice soared with the emotion. _But I don't see you with me, with me. Close up the windows, bring the sun to my room through the door you've opened. Close inside of me, the light you see that you met in the darkness._

_Time to say goodbye. Horizons are never far. Would I have to find them alone without true light of my own with you? _Christine frowned at the timing, but followed along, being careful to stay on key._ I will go on ships over seas that I now know. No, they don't exist anymore! It's time to say goodbye _

Cold hands covered hers and she stopped singing, her heart in her throat. She turned to see a man sit down beside her at the piano. He didn't look at her, he merely resumed playing and nodded at her. she hastily turned back to the music and tried not to appear afraid.

_When you were so far away I sit alone and dream of the horizon._ Her heart pounded as the man began playing the music with such passion she shivered._ Then I know that you are here with me, with me. Building bridges over land and sea, shine a blinding light for you and me. To see, for us to be._

She studied him. he was very, very handsome. Black hair, brown eyes and had a very muscular build. Nothing like Raoul's. he wore a mask and Christine knew in a heartbeat that this was the phantom of the opera. She was more intrigued than frightened. She had time to be frightened when the song ended.

_Time to say goodbye. Horizons are never far. Would I have to find them alone without true light of my own with you? I will go on ships over seas that I now know. No, they don't exist anymore! _She stood up so she could breathe easier. The music was carrying her on a crest of passion that threatened to reach the heavens. _It's time to say goodbye. So with you I will go on ships over seas that I now know. No, they don't exist anymore! It's time to say goodbye. So with you I will go. I'll go!_

Christine ended with him perfectly and she regained her air. He turned towards her, his brown eyes gazing deeply into her soul. She gulped as he stood up and towered over her.

For a moment, they didn't speak, but when he did, "who let you down here," his deep voice sending tremors throughout her. "angel?"

* * *

**Don't forget to review! I'll try to update later, but my sister has a 'date' and I'm her chaperone so I don't know when I'll be back.**


	9. Meeting the phantom of the opera

**CUSpacecowboy: Yes, they share the same name, but they are different people.**

**Trmo77: I know, at this point, I don't know who will get the girl in the end. It will take lots of thought, depending on where the stoy will go and what my readers think.**

**Phantom Serenity: Feel free to freak out all you want. You've been waiting for a long time.**

* * *

Chapter eight

Christine licked her lips and cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, I-I was cleaning Carlotta Giudicelli's mirror. The prima donna here."

"There is nothing prima about that dying voice." He stated. "Yours…is exquisite. Pure in tone. Like an angel."

She blushed. "Thank you."

"You've had lessons?"

"Yes." She didn't add that her teacher quit teaching her once he discovered that she was part black. She held out her hand. "My name is Christine."

He looked at her hand, before slowly taking it. Christine realized that being underground; no one probably shook his hand before. She studied his hands. His hands were the hands of a composer and artist. His fingers, long, slender, cold and scarred. Gentle to the touch, cautious and yet there was a darkness to him that didn't seem right.

"Christine what?" he asked. "Everyone has a last name."

She hesitated. She hadn't thought of a last name and Raoul hadn't told her what name he'd given her. "West. Christine West." She replied thinking of the two people who'd taken care of her.

"You seem unsure." He said, his deep eyes probing hers. "Is your last name really West?"

She sighed, "No. I don't know my last name. I said West, because the people who raised me were called West."

"And they didn't adopt you?"

"They couldn't."

"Well, you can't call yourself Christine West. It's a dreadful sounding name." He ran his hand along his jaw in thought. How about Christine….Daae? it's Swedish. You look Swedish."

Christine thought. "Christine Daae." It had an almost musical sound to it. "I like it." She turned to him. "and what is your name?"

He frowned, "I am called the phantom of the opera."

She nodded, "I know that."

"and you do not fear me?"

"I'm a stranger in Paris." His brows rose. "I arrived here today from the states."

"Ahh, perhaps I should have chosen a more American name then."

"no, I like Daae. But, what is your name?"

he stiffened. "I have told no one my name."

"I won't reveal it."

"then why do you wish to know it?"

"so I can address you properly."

"you, Miss Daae, are the only one down here with me. To know my name should be of uninterested to you as it has been to everybody for years."

"please." She said softly. "you are a human being."

"far from it."

"who deserves to be treated with respect."

"which has never been granted to me." He looked at his pocket watch and a musical tune played. "you must return."

She reached out and touched the pocket watch. He stiffened as she examined it. "It's lovely. Where'd you buy it?" she was thinking maybe she could get one for Raoul once it was possible.

"I made it." He said quietly.

She smiled, "it's lovely."

She looked up to find her face a few inches from the phantoms. he cleared his throat and backed up. "come. I'll take you back to the surface."

He grabbed a lantern and led her back up to the dressing room. "Are you familiar with the opera?"

Christine nodded, "yes. I am familiar with the entire opera. Mrs. West, her mother loved operas and she'd sent me scripts for Christmas when she realized I loved to sing."

"so, you know every foul note Carlotta hits."

She nodded, "and every word she messes up."

"more foul notes than foul words." His hand found the lever, which was on the wall and he opened the mirror. "here you are."

She smiled, "thank you. Please, what can I call you?"

He sighed, "it doesn't matter."

"it does to me." She insisted, daring to place her hand on his arm. "please. What is your name?"

his gaze went to her hand for a moment. "Erik." He said quietly. "it's just Erik."

"thank you Erik." He helped her step out of the mirror and would have gone had she not caught his cape. "wait!" he hesitated. "I must ask, why did you not harm me?" she asked. "I invaded your home, yet you did nothing. I must know why."

"your voice." He said quietly, reaching out to touch her throat. "killing and silencing….such an angelic sound…would be unspeakable."

With that he drew behind the mirror and closed it. It clicked with a latch and she looked into the mirror, almost feeling his presence there. She held up her hand and waved with a smile before turning back to her chores.

* * *

Raoul pushed open the door to the back entrance as Christine came bounding out. "hello!" she chimed.

"hello!" he said hugging her. "how was today?"

"fine." She said. "Guess what, the prima donna singer, her name is Carlotta!"

Raoul groaned, "Great, I travel around the world to avoid Carlotta and I run into another one."

"How did things go with your friend?" She asked. "Did he give you a job?"

"Well, let's sit down somewhere and talk about it first." He said. "He gave me permission to discuss it with you first before making a decision."

"Well, it's your decision Raoul, not mine. Where are we going?"

"how about lunch somewhere?"

she nodded, "all right."

Raoul took her arm, "so, no mishaps from that phantom I trust?" he said with a laugh.

Christine looked at him seriously. "he is real Raoul. I've no doubt of it."

Raoul stopped and looked at her. "oh come on Christine, there are no such things as phantom's or ghosts. You should know that."

"but Raoul,

"Christine, this is ridiculous!"

she sighed. "Raoul, I saw him. he's real all right."

Raoul decided that Christine must have been tired from that boat ride and all her work so he decided not to press the issue. "what production are you doing?"

"Christine!" Madame Giry said coming towards her. "Are you familiar with IL Muto?"

Christine nodded, "yes. I'm familiar with it."

"the role of the countess," she said. "do you know it?"

she nodded, "yes. But why?"

"who have you told that you know the part of the countess?"

Christine shifted, "nobody. Why? Why the mysteriousness Madame Giry?"

Madame Giry exhaled. "Christine, the phantom has demanded that you play the countess tonight instead of the page boy."

Christine and Raoul gasped. "you're kidding!" he said. "there is no phantom of the opera."

Madame Giry frowned at him. "you are foolish to think so monsieur. But I assure you…he is quite real and Christine will be on that stage tonight."

Christine shook her head, "I refuse. I won't."

"you will." Madame Giry said. "no one, refuses the opera ghost."

* * *

Christine forced herself to gaze adoringly at Carlotta while she vocalized. It felt awkward to play the pageboy, but she got paid well. Raoul was permitted to sit in the audience, he had enough money to buy a ticket. But he did give his opinion about how indecent it was for a lady to have to wear pants.

Carlotta had shouted at her for almost an hour before curtain. Even though they were acting, Christine could see the hate in her eyes. _If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go! _

"DID I _NOT _INSTRUCT," Erik shouted and his voice echoed in the opera house. The lights flickered with his outraged voice. "THAT BOX FIVE WAS TO BE KEPT EMPTY?"

"he's here!" Meg shrieked. "the phantom of the opera."

Christine looked around and her eyes fell on a shadow, high up in the opera house. "its' him."

"your part is silent little toad." Carlotta snapped.

"a toad Madame," Erik snapped. "perhaps…it is you…who are the toad."

Carlotta sniffed and nodded at the conductor who resumed Carlotta's part. _Serafimo, away with this pretense. You cannot speak, but kiss me in my CROAK!_

Christine gasped and stared at Carlotta as she croaked. Erik laughed. She glanced at the audience to see Raoul frozen in horror. As Carlotta continued to croak and Erik's laughter grew louder.

"behold! She is singing to bring down the chandelier!"

"ladies and gentlemen, we apologize. The performance will continue in ten minutes time when the role of the countess, _will _be sung by Miss Christine Daae." Monsieur Firmin said with a scowl towards the ceiling.

"no." Christine whispered, before finding her voice. "no, I will not!"

everyone stared at her.

She ignored their stares and gazed at where she'd seen the shadow. "I will not play the part of the countess…until Carlotta has her voice back."

Everyone gasped and murmured. She motioned to Meg who came towards her. "find me a white evening dress among the costumes." She murmured. "quickly. Please."

"but,

"don't ask. Hurry."

"you," Erik seethed from above. "you dare…to defy me? The phantom of the opera?"

"it is not the phantom I am defying. It is this outrage."

"outrage?"

"monsieur," she stopped before revealing his name. "can we not discuss this peaceably, and, preferably, without an audience?"

everyone gasped and objected. "Christine," Madame Giry said. "you cannot do that!"

"I know where to meet you." She said. "And I swear I will come alone."

Everyone held his or her breath. Christine noticed Raoul getting up out of his seat and he was coming up the aisle towards her.

"all right!" Erik said. "I'll be waiting."

Christine turned and ran off the stage, bumping into Meg. "quickly," she said dragging her into the first dressing room. "I cannot keep him waiting long."

* * *

**Ok, don't forget to review!**


	10. Beautiful defiance

**PhantomSerenity: I had that idea kicking around ever since I saw that scene with Gerald Butler and Emmy Rossum. (Hope I spelled their names right.) **

**Trmo77: She get's bolder and makes a bold request of Erik.**

**Katdancer: Great! I've missed you! A dance competition, that sounds like fun. I've been taking ballroom this week and I am busy! Argentine tango, rumba, merengue, hustle, cha-cha, salsa, samba and some disco. Got a dance practice party Friday and I am looking forward to that.**

* * *

Chapter nine

Raoul banged on the dressing room Christine had entered. "Christine!"

"Raoul!" she said coming out in a white evening dress. He was momentarily stunned. She took his breath away. Why was she making herself beautiful for this mad man? "please, wait here. I'll be right back."

"Christine," he caught her arm. "you can't. he's a mad man!"

"he won't hurt me!"

"and how can you be sure of that?"

Christine pulled free. "he says my voice is beautiful. He wouldn't do anything to cause damage to it."

"you can't believe that."

"you didn't see his face Raoul." She pulled away. "don't follow me. Please!"

"Christine!"

she ignored him and ran into Carlotta's room. He followed her. "Christine!" he pushed the door open….and found the room empty. Christine had vanished into thin air!

* * *

Christine carefully moved through the painted hall to the winding stairs. She could hear Erik coming towards her and she saw his angry shadow before she saw him. she quickly cast her hair back from her phase.

"damn you!" he shouted, swinging the lantern. She inhaled sharply. "what the Hell is wrong with," Christine watched as he froze and stared at her in amazement.

She could only imagine what a setting the torches and the paintings provided for her in this white evening dress. She wasn't overly pretty, but she knew, clothes always played a part. Erik removed his hat and walked up to her slowly; his hand keeping the lantern low. She kept her eyes trained on his face as he took her hand and knelt at her feet. Christine started a little as he pressed his forehead against her hand. "forgive me. The devil has no right to curse an angel."

She stammered, "I-I forgive your cursing. But…I'm no more an angel that you're a devil."

"I don't deserve your kindness." Christine gently touched his mask. He gasped and grabbed her wrist. "never…remove my mask!"

"I wasn't." she said. "I-I was just." She cleared her throat. "we need to talk. The opera is waiting."

Erik stood up, "you've let me see heaven. I shall give Carlotta back her voice. But," he hesitated. "if I may ask. Why…do you want her to have her voice back?"

"we are both artists. Carlotta may not be nice to me. But, if someone did that you or I, we wouldn't like it. Especially in front of an audience." She added. "Erik, this is my first day on land since I left America. I'm a little tired as well."

"forgive me, I was thoughtless. But, I've heard….that….woman down here….for four seasons." He said. "then, I hear you and…I realize what beauty is again."

Christine shook her head, "I'm not beautiful."

"but you are!" he said. "you are. A beautiful soul, a beautiful voice, a beautiful face, and a beautiful form. I'd know." His eyes grew dark. "no one has seen more darkness than i." The tone in his voice brought tears to her eyes. was he really so alone in the world? "forgive me." He said gently wiping a tear. "I-I did not mean to make you upset. I've never…conversed with a woman before." He held out his hand. "come."

she didn't hesitate in taking it. She noted how he inhaled audibly when they touched, but she assumed it was because he'd never touched a woman. She couldn't help but wonder if anyone had ever kissed him before. Probably not. Madame Giry said his face was so deformed it was hardly a face.

"here." Erik said picking up a packet from the piano. "it will take a few minutes to take effect. She drinks it in hot water"

"thank you." She picked up the song 'time to say goodbye and smiled. Then, an idea hit her. "Erik, could I sing your song tonight?"

Erik stared at her, "what?"

"I'd like to sing your song tonight." She said. "please."

"why…why would you?"

"it's a custom when one treats you kind, you return the kindness. I'd love to Erik. I'll sing it while Carlotta drinks this."

Erik hesitated, "they will not play it right."

"then…come play it with me."

He backed away, "I cannot!"

"they won't hurt you."

"what do you know of hurt?" he asked. "I've known the world to be cruel."

"I won't let them hurt you." She said. "you're the phantom. Certainly, you can come up with a way to get on the stage and then get off the stage."

* * *

Raoul was going to tear his hair out.

Then he heard Christine's voice coming from the stage. He stared at Carlotta's dressing room. She hadn't come out of the door!

"ladies and gentlemen," he hurried towards the stage. "everything is under control. The phantom gave me something that he swears will cure Carlotta's voice." Everyone applauded and she waited for them to stop before she continued to speak. "now, the phantom, is a musical genius." She motioned to the left wing and some stagehands rolled a grand piano out onto the stage. At the time the backdrop was changed to an ocean scene. "now, I believe, if given the chance, he could be one of the blessings for this opera house and so many talented people." Christine motioned for the piano and violin player to approach and they did. "it is an honor and a privilege to present to you, one of his many works of art. Personally, I believe it's one of the most beautiful songs I've heard in my life."

Raoul studied Christine as she nodded at the musicians. Raoul stood there as Christine's voice filled the opera house. The music, seemed as if it was written for her. It suited her perfectly. Raoul, like the rest of the audience, was captivated by Christine's beauty of form and voice.

Then, a male voice, beautiful like hers joined in. he frowned and peered around for the source. Just as he thought he found where the voice was coming from, this man swung down from the catwalk to join Christine on the stage.

A white porcelain mask told him that this was the phantom of the opera. The musicians faltered in their playing. Christine didn't scream, or even blink. She smiled and walked forward, still singing. She looked collected on the stage while the man looked ready to run at the first sign of trouble. Not very masculine for the dangerous phantom of the opera.

Their voice rose and blended like two angels and the chemistry the two had on stage was magical. Raoul, felt a twinge of jealousy between them. Then, he wondered how long Christine knew the man. Could she have possibly known him before from somewhere?

The applause caused Raoul to turn back. Christine and the phantom were receiving a standing ovation. Raoul applauded as well. The phantom drew a red rose from his cloak and handed it to Christine, bowing very low. Christine smiled and the phantom stood up. From where he stood, Raoul could see the man was debating something inwardly. He glanced around before turning to Christine.

Suddenly, the man moved quickly and kissed Christine! From his position he couldn't see if it was on the mouth or cheek. Then, the man drew his cloak back with a grunt and flames whooshed on the stage and he vanished!

Christine stood there, her face wearing a bewitched frown. She turned back to the audience looking somewhat dazed. She smiled and curtsied several times, Carlotta came back on the stage and hit a high C. the audience applauded her and Christine applauded as well. She looked towards the ceiling where the phantom had swooped down and smiled and nodded her head.

Raoul didn't see anyone there. But he did see something that he hadn't thought would happen. Christine was attracted to another man. Not a normal man. A man who lived underground. A man who was attractive and hideous to the eye. A man…who could seduce her in public with merely a song.

This…was no mortal man. He was….a danger to everyone. And he obviously had set his sights on Christine. He had to protect her…even if it cost him his life.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing and don't forget to leave another review! Now this one is really going to play between Erik and Raoul. So, don't forget to root for your team!**


	11. Friends

**Katdancer: I know exactly what you mean! I'm having trouble myself!**

**PhantomSerenity: That's why I called it twisted every way. I started it off as a Raoul/Christine, then I introduced Erik and now I'm twisted.**

**Trmo77: I know! Oh, I'm so torn between which one! **

* * *

Chapter ten

Christine walked tiredly up to Raoul with a yawn. "sorry. Too much today."

Raoul nodded, "I can tell. You were marvelous, you know that."

She shook her head, "I didn't say a word though."

"well, you acted marvelously."

"thank you. Did you like the phantom's song?"

Raoul's blue eyes clouded slightly, "it was beautiful."

She frowned, "Raoul…is something wrong?"

Raoul inhaled and exhaled. She waited until he spoke. "yes. Have you met this phantom before? Is that how you knew he was real?"

Christine nodded cautiously, "I met him today."

"and you let him kiss you?" he said. "in public too?"

Christine stared at him, "he didn't kiss me!"

"I saw him."

"you saw wrong Raoul." She said. "he's much to shy to kiss me. He merely…pressed his cheek alongside mine. He said…he wanted to thank me for…that taste of joy he'd felt on the stage. I gave him permission, I think, part of him did want to kiss me, or even hug me, but he didn't."

"why'd he do that?"

"Raoul, he's not like you."

"I can see that, he's hideous."

"Raoul, that tone of voice is very hideous." She said. "don't talk so. I think…he just wanted…too know what it felt like. I don't think…he's had any kindness show towards him. you should be kind towards him as well."

"Christine, I'm sorry, but you're so beautiful and he's so

"beautiful." Christine cut him off. "Raoul, he's got a good heart even if his intentions about things are a little wrong. And no evil man could write such a song like that." She sighed, "look, we're both out of sorts. Why don't we go rest?"

Raoul nodded, "my friend has offered us lodging."

"I'll stay here. It's not proper for us to stay in the same house together."

"This is France, not Virginia."

"I know, but I'm not going to be a loose woman!" she leaned forward and hugged him. "We're both out of sorts tonight. Let's just go to bed and wake up tomorrow with a new look on life. All right?"

Raoul smiled, "all right Christine." He kissed her cheek and rested his cheek against hers. "Sleep well."

"You too. Meet you our here later for lunch tomorrow?"

"All right. Be careful."

"You too." He leaned forward and kissed her lips. Christine's arms around his waist ensured him that maybe he'd been seeing things. He savored the kiss before breaking it. Christine blushed charmingly and smiled. "I love you."

she nodded, "I know."

* * *

Erik watched Christine as she moved back towards the settling down opera house. She didn't head to the dormitories though; she went towards the now deserted stage. He followed her, never letting her out of his sight until the passageway blocked his sight of her. He checked the exits carefully before coming out to peer down at her.

Christine, she was the loveliest girl he'd ever seen. Such a voice! And a smile, such kindness! He shuddered remembering how he'd been preparing to drug her to get her out of his lair. But then, she started humming and he'd set down the dart gun. Then, she touched his music on the piano and began to sing and her voice. It was the voice of a spring angel. So beautiful. Erik didn't know what these feelings were inside of him, but he hoped they weren't love. No woman could ever love him.

"Erik?" Christine said looking up from the dark stage with a lantern. "Are you there?"

How had she known he was there? He inhaled and said. "I am."

"Can you come down?" she asked peering directly in his direction. He hesitated. "I am alone. I promise."

Erik exhaled and glanced around before looking for the rope that would allow him to swing down on the stage behind Christine. Christine turned as he came down behind her.

She smiled and placed her hand on her chest, Erik forced his eyes to stay on her face. "You know how to make an entrance."

He simply looked at her. She smiled and peered back at him. "How did you know I was there?"

"I just…knew." She said.

"What….are you doing?"

"I dropped an earring earlier and I'm trying to find it."

He took the lantern from her. "Allow me."

Christine nodded and walked along beside him as he moved the lantern back and forth in front of him. a few steps forward and the lantern lit up the diamond earring. Erik picked it up and handed it to her. "here."

"thank you." She smiled.

Erik couldn't help but notice how warm her fingers were against his. She put the earring in her pocket and reached for his hand. Erik stiffened as she took his hand in his and began rubbing them between her two small, warm hands.

Erik gasped and pulled his hands away. "you shouldn't."

She frowned. "shouldn't what?"

"my hands…they aren't….they're not fit to touch someone like you. And, I'd like to apologize." He inhaled, "I shouldn't…on the stage….I apologize. It…must have been embarrassing for an angel like you."

"Erik, please." She said putting a finger on his deformed lips. He closed his eyes, relishing the smooth feel on his dry lips. "I don't understand you. You act like I am unworthy of you. But believe me Erik, you don't know the real me."

Erik inhaled and dared to speak again. "I'd….like…to know the real you."

Christine appeared hesitant. "Well,

"forgive me," he said stepping back. "I won't speak of it again."

Christine caught his arm and Erik stiffened. This woman had such a strange hold on him. "Erik," she licked her lips. "I'd love to know you better." His heart jumped in his chest. "but, I-that is-we…we can be friends."

Erik nodded, "I've…never had a friend before. I should like that." Erik's hand found itself wanting to touch Christine, but he restrained himself. "I must go."

"all right." He turned to go. "Erik!"

he turned towards Christine. "yes?"

* * *

Christine licked her lips and stepped forward before she could change her mind. Erik's brown eyes were curious as she stepped up close to him. she hugged Erik and she heard him visibly gasp and felt him stiffen under her arms.

Erik pulled away and she spoke before him, "for all the lonely nights without friends Erik."

He was visibly shaken and maybe hugging him had been a bad idea. But, she just had to. Erik was a gentle man and he deserved some kindness in his life. Erik turned and vanished through a wall. She shook her head at him. the poor man. He wasn't as horrid as the stories Madame Giry had told her.

"Christine?" she turned to see Madame Giry behind her. "you should get to bed."

"yes Madame. I'm sorry. I was looking for an earring."

"Christine." Madame Giry said strictly. "I'm telling you this for your own good. I don't know how you persuaded the phantom to give you his music and sing with you. But stay away from him."

"Erik."

Madame's eyebrows rose up, "what?"

"his name is Erik."

"I know that!" she said. "I'm surprised he told you!"

"he's lonely Madame. He needs a friend."

Madame Giry shook her head, "no. he needs love. He's very vulnerable Christine. He doesn't understand love and he'll take rejection in a very dangerous way. Have you told him about Raoul?"

"no."

"then do so. Before he misreads your actions."

"Madame Giry," Christine said. "there are many kinds of love and I am prepared to offer him a form of love. The love of good friends."

"have you seen his face?" Christine shook her head. "Christine, when you do, you'll change your mind. Have you even told him that," her voice lowered. "that Negro blood runs through your veins?"

Christine shook her head, "no."

"Christine, you have to be honest with him. don't betray him and don't betray his trust. But most of all, don't lead him on with false words and promises."

"I'm not that kind of woman Madame. I'm going to try to help Erik. Someone should. He's much too talented to be buried underground. I'm going to bring him to the surface."

"he won't."

"I'll be with him. every step of the way. I swear this Madame. His music speaks to the heart and soul. The world needs to hear of his talent. We need to share this beauty with everyone."

"Christine, if he falls in love with you," Madame Giry shook her head. "he won't let you go."

Christine turned and shook her head, "that's not how love works. If he loved me, if he really loved me, he'd let me go. If he saw I wasn't happy, he'd let me go." She turned and walked away. "believe me Madame Giry, you'd be surprised. Under that white porcelain mask, there is a heart and a beautiful soul. I'm going to find it, and bring it to the light."

Erik was a lonely man and she had known what it was to be alone from the world. She didn't know what had happened to him to cause him to be so wary, but she hoped that maybe he'd tell her someday.

* * *

**Ok, don't forget to review!**


	12. Dates with two men

Chapter eleven

Raoul walked down the aisle towards the stage. He noticed Carlotta, Christine, Madame Giry and the managers all in a heated argument. Well, Christine was just standing there quietly. She looked up and waved at him before rolling her eyes.

"Carlotta," Madame Giry said. "His request is fairly reasonable. Remember, he could make you croak on stage…he could do something worse."

"The elusive phantom up to his tricks again?" Raoul teased.

Giry glowered at him. "He is making a reasonable request monsieur. These… gentlemen are rejecting it. He asks that Christine be allowed to perform his music on Monday nights, only her."

Raoul arched a brow, "interesting."

Christine cleared her throat, "monsieur's, please." She said. "You saw the audience's reaction to his music. It's certain that it will get everyone's attention. You could possibly raise ticket prices and people would buy them!"

"I won't stand for it."

"Christine is right." Raoul said. "The publicity would be astounding and the money would turn a very nice profit. You could buy your stars better costumes." Raoul watched as Carlotta's eyes lit up. "Buy better equipment. Hire better musicians."

"Si, si!" Carlotta said. "And some decent dancer's! Last week, someone a-step on my dress!"

"Are you agreeing Carlotta?"

"Yes! I am!" she said. "Besides, with Christine's voice it won't last long."

Christine smiled and turned to the manager's. "I'll take him the message. I'm certain he'll want to know as soon as possible."

"Please do." The manager said.

Christine turned to Raoul. "I'll be right back. I promise."

"We have a lunch date."" He reminded her. "I'll wait for you out front."

"All right. I won't be long."

* * *

An alarm told Erik that someone was down in the lair. Erik kept his hand by his pocket where his Punjab lasso was.

"Erik?"

He exhaled as Christine came down the stairs. Oh, had such a musical voice. She even she managed to make his name beautiful. She looked lovely this morning. Her brown hair was put up in a bun that had several loose curls free. She wore a simple brown dress. Not even a rehearsal outfit. In fact, he'd never seen anything like it. It had no buttons; it did nothing for her waistline. The skirt was a little short and her sleeves were long.

Erik frowned at her, "is that what women in America wear?" She paused. He winced. "I'm sorry. I should not have said that."

Christine cleared her throat, "no. Only women who can't afford better. I'm one of those."

Erik nodded, "I see." He made a mental note to have bought things for her. "I apologize."

"It's ok." She cleared her throat. "Well, the managers agreed to your terms. So, I'll be singing your songs." She smiled broadly. "Thank you so much for this Erik. Even if it was a bit unorthodox."

Erik cleared his throat, "I'd rather hear you sing…my music…than anyone else in the whole wide world." Erik inhaled and got up the nerve to ask her. "Would you…join me for lunch," at her hesitation he added hastily. "To discuss music."

Christine exhaled, "I'd love to Erik, but I've got a lunch appointment today with… a friend." Erik's curiosity lifted. "But, I'd love to join you for dinner tonight to discuss music."

Erik nodded, "Alright."

She smiled. "What time should I be down here?"

"Well…is six to early?" he asked. "or would seven be preferable?"

"Six thirty. Right in between."

He held out his hand then withdrew it. Remembering who and what he was. "I'll see you tonight Christine."

Christine held out her hand. "I'll see you tonight Erik."

He stared at her extended hand for a moment before taking her hand and shaking it. "I'll have everything ready."

She smiled, "I'll be ready."

Erik held her hand gently and carefully led her up the stairs. Christine followed him back up to the mirror. He was about to open it when he saw a young man enter the room. He was everything Erik hated in a man. Young, rich, very handsome, "Christine?" and he had his eye on Christine.

"Come." he said. "I'll take you to another exit. No one must know of these exit's except for you."

"I promise not to tell anyone."

Erik nodded. After a short distance he pushed a wall open for her and helped her out. Christine turned her ankle, he tightened his grip on her and she stayed upright.

"Thank you." She said blowing a curl out of her eyes. Erik hesitantly reached out and brushed her hair out of her face. Christine didn't scream, she just stood there as he brushed her hair. "Thank you." Her voice was a faint whisper and Erik found himself drawn to her mouth again.

But no! He couldn't kiss her. It would be a great sin. Erik smiled, stepped back and closed the wall and not a moment too soon. Raoul came around the corner.

He smiled, "Christine? Ready for lunch?"

Erik's heart dropped. Christine was seeing him?

"As soon as I change." She smiled. "Ten minutes."

"Ok!"

Erik frowned as the young man watched Christine walk away. A deep burn started in his chest. That man better stay away from Christine…or he wouldn't live to have another lunch with her again.

* * *

Christine smiled at Meg, "thank you. This dress is nice."

"I'm glad it fits." She said. "Besides, pink isn't really my color."

"Thank you."

"Meg." Madame Giry said. "You're to come with me. Quickly!"

"Yes mother." Meg trotted after her. "Have fun!"

"I will." Christine smoothed her hair and hurried out the back door. She came around to the front door as Raoul came out.

"Christine!" he said. "There you are! I seem to spend my life looking for you."

Christine laughed and took his offered arm. "Where are we going for lunch?"

"Well, there's this nice café around the corner. Prices are fair."

"Alright." Christine looped her arm through his. "I'm open for it."

In a few moments, Christine was eating her first real French meal. Raoul had ordered chicken while she opted for quiche lorraine on his recommendation. But, her stomach wasn't quite used to food that rich. But she kept a smile on her face; Raoul didn't seem to notice.

"So Raoul," she asked sipping the wine he'd selected. "What job were you able to find?"

"Well," he inhaled. "Mr. Black recommended that I go visit my grandfather. I had no idea he and my grandfather knew each other well."

"You didn't say your grandfather resided in France."

"Well, I didn't know my grandfather had moved to France, last year he resided in Italy. Maybe he'll let us stay at his manor until I'm able to find something."

"Does he share your or your parent's beliefs concerning…Negro's."

Raoul's face stiffened at the use of her wording. "I don't know. But it doesn't matter."

"It does Raoul." She said. "You told me he's old and sickly. You cannot tell him such news in such a manner. Find out where he stands first, then, we'll talk about us. Not before."

"Us." Raoul smiled and took her hand. He ran his finger over her ring finger. "I really should buy you a ring."

Christine shook her head, "no Raoul. It's only been two months."

He nodded, "I know. Can I help it if I'm a little jealous if I see every man looking at you with desire in his eyes?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Raoul, you're quite the charmer! It's not like I'm gorgeous."

"Well you are," Raoul said tracing her face. "Very."

Christine swallowed down her rising bile and smiled. "Thank you."

"Raoul!"

Raoul and Christine spun around to see a man in a carriage waving at them. Raoul frowned and stood up. "It's Mr. Black."

"Raoul!" Mr. Black opened the carriage door. "Come quickly. Your grandfather's had a stroke."

Raoul stared. "Oh no." Raoul fished in his pocket and handed Christine an amount of money. "Here. This should be enough." his hands gripped her shoulder. "I'm sorry to rush off like this."

Christine patted his arm. "I understand. Go!"

"It's a long drive." Mr. Black said.

Raoul made a face, "come with me?"

She shook her head, "it's not my place Raoul. You're wasting time. Go!"

Raoul moved quickly and kissed her. She blushed as everyone looked at them. It was a brief kiss and Raoul was soon inside the carriage waving at her. Christine waved before turning to go back to the opera house. The five cheeses, eggs, bacon and wine swirling inside her stomach.

Meg had just laid the boxes on Christine's beg when she ran in looking quite pale, her hands over her mouth. "Christine?"

She ran for the nearest exit and Meg followed her. Christine made it out to the alley where Christine proceeded to loose her lunch. Meg ran back inside for a glass of water.

"well," Nita said. "so, she's pregnant?"

"shut up!" Meg snapped. "you don't know anything!"

"I bet it's that Raoul de Chagney!"

Meg groaned and ran out to Christine. She was coming back in, a faint color. She took the water from Meg, "thank you. My stomach…isn't used to French cuisine yet."

Meg nodded, "of course." She led Christine back to the room. "just rest. Mama says that Sylvia will be playing your part in ill Muto. You will rehearse with," Meg shivered. "the phantom."

Christine nodded, "I suppose I will."

"Christine," she asked. "Aren't you afraid of him?"

Christine sighed, "Meg, has he hurt anyone?"

"no."

"has he done anything to put a person in danger?"

"well…no but,"

"then why should I fear him?" Christine stopped and looked at the packages on her bed. "what are these?"

Meg shrugged, "I don't know. Mama picked them up for you."

She frowned, "I-I cannot accept anything."

"we merely picked them up, they're possibly from an admirer. Open them!"

Christine nodded, "all right, but, I've never had a present before." Meg noted her hands were shaking. "I-I hardly know where to begin. Could you help me?"

Meg shook her head, "no! just open the box."

Christine nodded and opened the first package. Every ballerina looking gasped as Christine drew out the most beautiful evening dressing gown she'd ever seen. Christine held it up and stared.

"oh my goodness." She breathed. "who?"

"Meg!" her mother said. Meg turned around. "we need to move Christine's things to Carlotta's dressing room." Christine gasped. "It's her room from now on. I see you've found your clothes. Come on! The rest of your stuff is being moved in."

"the rest!" Christine gasped. "Madame! Who…why am I?"

"don't you know?" her mother said coldly. Christine drew up right. "I don't know what he sees in you."

"mama." Meg said quietly.

"come!" Madame Giry said to the other ballerina's. "pick up her boxes and don't drop them!"

Meg walked up to her mother and whispered, "all this is from…him?"

Her mother frowned, "yes! Do you think I'd spend 20,000 francs on her? No! Come. We have work to do!"

* * *

**Sorry about the delay, my day was too busy and there wasn't enough time to write! Here you go and don't forget to review!**


	13. Dinning with Erik

**Trmo77: And it get's worse!**

**Phantom Serenity: No he doesn't. **

* * *

Chapter twelve

Erik felt a hand on his shoulder and he spun around gripping the hand, ready to snap the wrist in two. Christine cried out and Erik felt sick.

"Oh Christine!" he immediately knelt at her feet. "I am so sorry. I'm sorry."

"Erik," she said, pulling at him. "Please, stand up."

"I'm so sorry." He said. "I didn't hear you."

Christine got down on her knees and smiled. "I heard your music. I should have known you were a million miles away and you aren't used to people touching you. I'm sorry."

Erik felt tears fill his eyes. "No. You should never apologize to me. Never."

"Erik," Christine shook her head. "It never happened. Forget it."

"But

She placed a finger on his lips, tracing where his lip lifted slightly. "It's forgotten." She smiled. "Now, how about that music?"

Erik stood up and helped her up. "All right." He stopped and looked at her. She was wearing an attractive, turquoise day dress. Her hair was styled nicely, but her smile really attracted him. "You look lovely this evening. Your smile…really brightens up this place."

She smiled nervously, "thank you Erik."

Erik took her hand and led her back to the piano. He helped her into the seat he'd placed there for her. He handed her several sheets of his songs. "This is a sample. They might suit you."

Christine smiled and took the music eagerly. Erik had picked out his best songs for her. You raise me up. Come what may. Someday, I'll fly away. Love me with all your heart. You don't have to say you love me. I'll take the fall for you.

Christine cleared her throat. "These must sound lovely Erik."

Erik stood up nervously, "I'll get dinner. It's not much, just some cheese, bread, fruit and dessert. I don't really know what your likes and dislikes are."

Christine smiled broadly, "Erik, that sounds marvelous. Raoul bought me quiche Lorraine and I'm afraid my stomach isn't used to fancy French food yet."

Erik smiled, "neither is mine." He cleared his throat, "I'll find you a light, delicate wine. It shouldn't have any effect on you. Or, would you prefer water or tea?"

Christine smiled, "how about water for now? Then, once we're done with these songs, dinner."

* * *

Christine sighed as she set down the music to unusual way. Erik's music was marvelous. There hadn't been a single song she heard that she wasn't anxious to sing.

Christine smiled, "Erik, I don't know how I'm going to choose what song to sing. They're all beautiful."

"I'm humbled Christine." He handed her another song. "this shall be our last for tonight. It's almost 2:30."

Christine frowned, "I don't seem tired. In fact, I'm not. I could stay up all night and listen to your songs." Christine looked at the title. Where is love? She cleared her throat. "Erik, how…do you know how describe these feelings so well?"

Erik turned back to the piano. She sat down on the edge of the seat, her thigh brushing against his. "I-er-um-I observe people." He stammered.

"but these feelings are so real." She said. "haven't you been in love before?"

"no." Erik said abruptly.

She frowned, "not even once?"

Erik hesitated and he lifted his gaze. "perhaps."

She asked gently. "did she know?"

Erik shook his head, "no."

"didn't you ever tell her?" he shook his head again. "why not?"

"Christine." Erik paused and her heart fluttered as he looked at her. They were real close now. She noticed how close. "my face. the reports are not inaccurate. I'm hideous."

Christine croaked, "no you're not. Not to me."

Something strange happened. Erik peered deeply into his eyes and she trembled inwardly Erik nervously edged forward as if he were going to kiss her, but something stopped him. and he turned back to his music.

"I apologize." He said. "a monster has no right to…think such things. I'm sorry."

Erik had spent most of the evening apologizing to her and she was getting tired of it. He touched her hand, and he apologized. He'd made her a nice, simple dinner and he'd apologized for not having anything grander. but it was perfect, slices of various cheese and he explained each kind. the wine was light, the grapes were ripe and the bread was fresh. She couldn't hit a note in a song and he'd apologized for it not being suitable. Now, he had an urge and he apologized. Why did he think he was so unworthy?

"Erik." Christine had no idea why she felt this way. She had never felt so angry, confused and embarrassed all in the same moment. "You are not a monster. You have such beauty inside you. You have things to share with people. Thoughts. Ideas. Jokes. I can see those things inside you." Erik looked up at her. "for God's sake Erik! You're a human being and frankly you can make me so mad! You're the phantom of the opera! But with me, you're frightened, cautious, kind, gentle and tender around me. But I see you're hiding your true nature from me as you're hiding behind that mask!"sparks appeared in Erik's eyes and she knew that she should shut up. But she couldn't do that. She was enraged and for some reason she did not know. "if you want to do something, do it! If you need to hit, me then do so! Don't hide your feelings from me!"

"Christine," he growled. "Don't."

"no!" she said. "hiding emotions aren't good for anyone. I know! I learned from it! Erik, you're driving me crazy with how you stop yourself. I read your music and I know I haven't met that side of the man."

"you don't want to."

"how do you know that?" she said. "Erik, I want to know both sides of you, not the hidden side. You're so talented Erik. You can sing, paint, sculpt, compose and cook. I need to know the feelings behind the feelings you show me. I need to know what it is you really ask of me, what you really want of me. Otherwise, this won't work."

at that moment Christine was sorry for everything she said. Erik jumped up off the piano bench, pulling her up with him. Christine gasped as Erik backed her up against the piano. Christine gasped as his hands gripped her waist. Her heart thudded in her chest as his huge hands pulled her against him.

She inhaled as Erik's lips descended upon her. Her heart jumped, stopped, then jumped again. Christine closed her eyes, rested her elbows on his shoulders and gripped the top of his head firmly. She could tell Erik's lips were inexperienced, but that didn't matter. She didn't notice how his lip curled up on one side, the thing that frightened her beyond all belief was how it felt so right. And she barely knew this dark, mysterious man. She just met him the day before! Why was she attracted to him? and what about Raoul?

Raoul! Oh what was she doing to him? she had basically promised her heart to him! that's why she traveled over here right? Raoul had saved her life, twice, he'd put his reputation and heart on the line for her and never looked back once. He was gentle, a wonderful man, and here she was. Kissing someone else. Betraying him. Raoul didn't deserve that.

She placed a hand on his chest and Erik seemed to read her thoughts. Slowly, Erik pulled away from her. His eyes closed and he was trembling. Her legs were shaking and felt weak with desire. Erik's hands were still on her waist.

Christine inhaled and tried to speak. "is…this… the point of," her vision seemed to blur slightly. "no return…you speak of?"

Erik opened his eyes and peered closer at her, "Christine? Are you all right?"

His words sounded very far away and those were the last words she heard as she semi-fainted. But she did feel Erik's strong arms around her waist. She inhaled deeply and the world turned back to normal. Oh please, don't say Erik's kiss caused her to almost faint? Erik's worried eyes studied her.

She murmured and rubbed her face, "what'd…I do?"

"you almost fainted." Erik picked her up. "come. I'll take you back."

"I'm all right." She protested feebly. "I can walk."

Erik peered ahead. His eyes unmoving. He was silent as he opened the mirror and set her down. Her elbow hit a and her hand flew up, hitting his mask and causing it to fall off his face!

Erik's eyes bulged as her eyes widened. Oh dear god! His face had horrible scars. She could see his skull in a few areas. She was startled for a moment and who wouldn't be at that sight for the first time?

"NOOOOOO!" Erik shrieked as he clutched his face. his shriek pierced her heart. "NOOO!"

Erik pushed her roughly out the mirror and she fell. She gasped , this time, she had turned her ankle and it was undoubtedly sprained this time. She looked up at Erik, her eyes watering at the pain. "Erik!"

He walked over, holding his face, swinging her up with one hand and depositing her on the couch. He then turned back to the mirror. "it was an accident!" she said. "honest."

The mirror slammed and Christine jumped up, limped over to the mirror. She tried the lever, but the mirror was locked. "Erik?" she banged on the mirror. She knew he could see and hear her. But he didn't want to see her. "Erik, please?"

he didn't answer her.

"Erik," she pleaded as she sank against the mirror. "Erik, please."

He didn't come back. She didn't know how long she stayed there. She only awoke pressed against the mirror to see Meg and Madame Giry looking down at her.

* * *

**I'll look forward to everyone's comments.**


	14. Scars

**Trmo77: It will be a difficult choice for her. In honor of your trip, I made this chapter extra long.**

**Phantom Serenity: Unfortunately it's not that simple.**

* * *

Chapter thirteen

"Thank you doctor." Christine said.

"Yes." Madame Giry said curtly. "Meg. Show him out. I need to talk to Christine." Meg nodded and did as she asked. Christine looked nervous as she tightly held onto the cane as she got of the examination table. Madame Giry shook her head, "all right, what happened?"

Christine exhaled and ran her hand through her hair. "I accidentally knocked his mask off his face."

Madame Giry's face stiffened, "did you see his face?" Christine nodded. "Did you do it on purpose?"

"No! I hit my elbow and I jerked my hand and it fell off." Christine sighed. "I hoped he'd come back. He locked me out."

"Do you blame him?" Madame Giry asked. "Christine, I've known him since he was thirteen. He'd been beaten, abused, starved and neglected. All because of his face. Can you blame him for being upset with you?"

Christine shook her head and whispered, "he kissed me."

Madame Giry blinked, "repeat that again."

"He kissed me."

Madame Giry stared at her. "Christine. Are you sure?"

Christine stared at her, "Madame Giry, I know what a kiss is."

"Was it a kiss on the cheek?"

"Madame Giry," she said. "He put his hands on my waist, backed me against the piano and," she dropped her gaze. "He…he kissed me. And," she exhaled. "I kissed him back."

Madame Giry stared at her, "you're leaving Christine. You cannot stay here!"

"Madame Giry."

"Christine. You've kissed him. You've seen his face." she frowned. "Did you scream when you saw his face?" Christine shook her head. "He won't let you go Christine. And Raoul. What about him? He's done everything for you. He gave up his fortune, his family, abandoned everything to get you somewhere you'd be safe and legal to marry and raise children."

Christine nodded. "I know. I-I'm a wretched woman. I kissed Erik, and I didn't think of Raoul until, I started comparing his kiss to Erik's."

"And?"

Christine moaned, "Erik's…. Well, his really," she groaned. "A kiss is just a kiss, I know that but it felt…right. Like, we could be meant for each other. But, I'm afraid," her voice broke. "This is happening to fast. And Raoul, I do love him, in a way. How could a girl not fall in love with him? He's been so wonderful, kind and generous to me."

"And Erik?"

Christine sighed, "Madame Giry, I don't know Erik. So, I have no right to feel this way. I don't pity him. I care for him. Very much. I feel like, I've always known him."

"And his face?"

"A little startling. But he is beautiful Madame," Madame Giry started. "No man could right such music and not be beautiful." Christine inhaled and asked. "How come his face is like that?"

"A malformation of the bones and cartilage."

"So, it's from birth?" Madame Giry nodded and Christine sighed. "He must hate the world."

"Christine, the world left scars that cannot be healed."

"I know that as well by personal experience. But Erik wants love. Every person deserves love, if even for a short time."

"Do you love him?" Madame Giry demanded.

Christine blinked. "I don't know him."

"Do you love him?"

Christine exhaled, "I-I I could love him. He's an interesting man. I like him a lot. But, I can't. I can't hurt Raoul. I can't. Not after everything he's done for me."

"And Erik?"

She sighed, "I'll talk to him. I've got to make him understand."

"Christine, he won't let you go."

"He will. He will."

"You're a fool Christine." Madame Giry said. "A fool."

Christine hobbled towards the door. Madame Giry shook her head in defeat. The girl had no clue of what she was getting herself into.

* * *

Christine turned to the piano player. "Play every sharp, flat and vice versa."

"Madam," he said in a lower voice. "Won't that anger the composer?"

She nodded, "maybe. But that's what I'm hoping. To ensure it, play a g instead f a c." she cleared her throat and smiled. "Let's try "where is love?" first."

Erik was there. She knew it. She could just feel it. To hear his music butchered would certainly get him to come out of hiding. He had locked the mirror, but had set the songs out on her makeup table for her to find. She had to talk to him.

Christine began singing and sure enough the piano player butchered the song. Christine fumbled along and matched her voice to the wrong notes. She didn't even get to the second line before Erik's furious voice exploded inside the opera house.

"ENOUGH!" The lights flickered. "CAN'T YOU READ MUSIC?"

Christine glanced up in the direction of his voice. "why don't you come down?"

"I will not madam!"

"Erik, stop behaving like a child."

"I will not come down because you request it madam!"

she exhaled, "if I begged you would you come down?" silence reigned. Christine exhaled. "would I be more convincing on my knees?"

she moved her skirts and got down. "STOP!" Erik snapped. But she caught the defeat in his voice. "I'll see you in your dressing room."

"All right." Christine turned to the piano player. "thank you. Now, no one move an inch."

Christine turned and hurried down to the dressing room. Madame Giry gripped her arm. "what are you doing?"

"I'm going to talk with Erik. Get this mess sorted out."

"Christine, if you are not back within an hour. You tell him, I am calling the police."

"you will do no such thing madam Giry!" Christine said. "this is my business! Erik and I will settle it, alone, without your…meddling."

Madame Giry stared at her and shook her head. "you'll be sorry."

Christine pushed past her and entered her dressing room. It wasn't any surprise to her that Erik was already there. She closed and locked the dressing room door.

Erik stood up, looking very menacing. "well, it worked! Damn you Christine!" he shouted. "how can you do that?"

"Erik! Shut up, calm down and sit down!"

"I'll do no such thing!"

Christine stomped up to him, "oh yes you will!"

For a moment, the two of them stood there staring at each other. Her gaze flickered to his mask and he stepped back. She sighed, "Erik, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to knock your mask off."

He snorted, "do you expect me to believe that?"

"I do." She cleared her throat. "would you remove it please?"

Erik stared at her, "Are you mad?"

"maybe. But Erik, I hate talking to half a person. I've seen your face."

"And you want to see more of the devil?"

Christine struck his unmasked cheek. Erik clutched his face, before grabbing her and shaking her. "how dare you?"

"how dare you call yourself the devil? Erik! I've seen worse!"

"like what?" he shouted.

"a slave after he's received 100 lashes!" she snapped. Erik's grip stilled. "so many lashes had torn away the skin you could see his bones and muscles in some places."

"how could you see such a hideous thing?"

she inhaled, trying to erase the horrid memory. Raoul's father had ordered a hundred lashes for a runaway slave. All the slaves had been forced to watch, including her. Raoul, had been sick with the fever and his father thought her seeing that horrid exhibition was worthwhile.

"at Raoul's plantation."

Erik's scowl darkened, "who is this…Raoul? Is he the one you had your lunch with yesterday?"

Christine nodded and inhaled, "he is Erik." She cut Erik off quickly before he could as what was on his mind. "Raoul's in love with me." Erik's face stiffened. "you need to know that. What happened between us last night," her face flushed and she gestured lamely. "it can go no further than friendship."

* * *

Erik stared at her. "you kissed me." He said. "you kissed me and you say… it can go no further. Christine I-

She held up her hand, "Erik, please! Don't say anything that will cause hurt, pain and angst between us. There will be a strictly business relationship between us. Composer and singer. That's all."

Erik's stomach twisted, " it's because he's handsome and I'm hideous?" Christine shook her head. "his face is perfect and I've," he removed his mask, waiting for her to scream. "this cursed face!"

Christine stepped towards him, her eyes unwavering. She gently touched the deformity he paused as he fingers gently touched his aching flesh. Flesh that had been hungry for someone to caress.

"no Erik, it's not your face." she whispered.

"then what is it?" he said. "Christine, I am….very…attracted to you. You know that, otherwise you wouldn't be saying these things to me."

Christine nodded, "I'm aware. I'm saying these things to try and spare you pain."

"you know nothing of pain!" he snapped pushing her arm away. "you know nothing more than the prick of a needle!"

I don't know pain?" she said. "Erik, I'm going to show you something that is highly improper, but if it helps you understand me better, I'll do it."

Erik looked up as Christine began to undo her blouse. His face went red. "Christine!"

She inhaled. "now," her finger's shook with undoing the buttons. "you're the first to see this. And don't look away!"

"Christine." He stammered. "it's not right."

Her sleeves dropped around her and she at least had the decency to flush red at his gaze. She stepped forward and extended her arm. Erik tried not to, but Christine thrust her arm in his face.

Erik's heart stopped. he took her hand and examined it closer. Whip marks tainted her beautiful arm. He followed the line up to her shoulders.

"what?" he whispered. Christine lifted up her chemise top slightly and he saw marks on her stomach as well. Angry tears filled his eyes. "who did this? Who could… mar such beauty?"

"I never knew his name." She said. "but he's dead, Raoul shot him in the back when the man was going to defile me."

Erik hadn't expected to feel relieved, but he was glad that the boy had been there for her. "why?"

She inhaled and said. "Erik, I've got…Negro blood in my veins. In the states, that legally made me a slave."

Erik shook his head, "I don't understand. You don't even look like an african."

"Does it...matter to you...that I've got...Negro blood in me Erik?"

Erik stared at her. "How could you think that? You're a wonderful woman." Erik struggled for words. "You're voice is angelical. You're kind, why...why should I care about your nationality? I care about _you. _christine, you're so," He groaned. "how could he do this to you?" He touched a whip mark on her shoulder. "Me, I'm hideous."

"Erik, don't, you're not." She sighed. "You have a beauty underneath. Please know, I do understand pain. I endured it, yours was much worse, but I've had a taste of it. I have no idea how you were able to survive and become such a kind person."

Erik laughed bitterly, "kind. You…make me what I am." Tears filled his eyes and he traced a scar. "but you, you're too perfect for a…monster like me."

Christine stepped forward and shook her head, "Erik. This was just the wrong time and place. If it had been you instead of Raoul…things would have been different."

"how different?" he asked.

Christine shifted uncomfortably, "very different." She began to put her arms into her sleeves.

"did he…hurt you anywhere else?"

she paused, "my breasts, my back."

"oh Christine!"

"Shh," she said. "it's over Erik."

Erik watched her as she buttoned up her dress. His heart ached, but he couldn't help but ask. "why won't you me a chance to love you? You know I do."

Christine paused and looked at Erik. He hadn't meant to admit it to her in such a manner, but it was true.

"because of Raoul Erik. He saved me, gave me freedom and risked everything. I owe him my life."

"do you own him you heart and body as well?" Christine stiffened. He walked up to her and gently traced her jawbone. "I want you Christine. I need you."

Christine looked up at him, "would you take me against my will?"

He shook his head, "no. I want _you. _I don't want you struggling, crying and pleading. Maybe, you will realize that you love me too. I just hope that it won't be too late for us when you realize that."

* * *

**Ok, a friend, phantomsmelody1970 has written a story called 'Snow white queen'. Please read her story and vote answer her vote at the final chapter. She's currently at a tie and she could really use some more votes. Please vote! Don't forget to review! It's a courteous thing to do to let the writer know that you're enjoying their work. It also encourages them and brightens their day.**


	15. A proposal

**Phantomfan01: Sorry about the delay, my excuse is below.**

**Queen Marie: Thank you, I love your fic as well! Well, I'm still torn between the two guys; time will tell.**

**Trmo77: Erik takes a small step back though.**

**PhantomSerenity: He does appreciate it. He's right about that, but something happens that he does not expect.**

* * *

Chapter fourteen

Christine casually rested her arm on Erik's shoulder as she peered at the note he was pointing to. Feeling him stiffen, she removed her arm. She had to be more on her guard! But, it just felt so natural with him. But she couldn't. She wouldn't allow herself to feel these things.

Erik cleared his throat; "we should have break."

"Yes." She nodded. Madame Giry thumped her cane and everyone moved. Christine turned to him as she stood up. "Did you bring your lunch?"

Erik turned back to the piano. "I don't eat lunch."

She frowned, "ever?"

Erik nodded as he began playing a new tune on the piano. She sighed, "aren't you ever going to tell me this piece of music?"

"No."

She sighed.

"Christine!" Meg said running up to her. "Another letter from Raoul!"

"Thank you." Christine said taking the letter and sitting back down beside Erik. She noted Erik's playing paused before resuming. She anxiously opened the letter.

_My dearest Christine,_

_I hope this arrives soon. I should be arriving in time to hear your first performance. I hope you're free, because I plan to take you out to the nicest café possible. I miss you dreadfully, I wish my grandfather had lived long enough to know you. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to settle his estate, but there is so much to do. I'm his heir, so there are tones of paperwork to sign. _

_Christine, would you marry me if I had been as poor as we had been the day we walked off the boat onto French soil? I admit, my newfound wealth has made me a little cautious. Not, that I need to worry about that with you. But can you blame me for being worried? I mean, I had hundreds of girls like Carlotta breathing down my neck because of my fortune. Ironic, how two people who cause misery in our lives were both named Carlotta._

Christine giggled and Erik snapped, "will you put that away and focus please?"

Christine sighed, "Erik, don't be that way please."

"Well, put yourself in my shoes. How would you like that?"

Christine did as he asked and exhaled. "I'm sorry. I'll put it away." Erik said nothing and resumed playing. "Erik, please, try to get over me. It's not doing either of us any good." Erik stopped playing and his long fingers stroked her chin. She closed her eyes, "Erik."

"Why?" he asked as he leaned forward. "Why do you always resist me?"

"Because," her mind wracked for an answer, but it was difficult with Erik's lips so near her ear. "I….I….love….you." Christine gasped as Erik's lips closed over hers. She groaned and pushed him away. "Raoul!" Erik pulled away slightly. "I mean…I love Raoul."

"so _you _say, but your heart," he said tracing a line on the area's he described. "and your head…say differently."

"Erik," she jumped slightly as his lips met her neck. Her voice became quiet. "Erik."

His hands pulled her into his side and she closed her eyes, forgetting Raoul. Erik's hands forced her to turn sideways, her head in his arms, her feet dangling off the length of the piano. His lips met hers and she shuddered as his lips moved against her. She found herself meeting each kiss, then her elbow hit the piano and she jumped and pushed away.

"Erik." She said strictly. "you and I don't know each other at all. You shouldn't be kissing me!"

"you shouldn't be responding to me!" he said with a smirk. "not…meeting each kiss and refusing to push me away."

"You, keep seducing me!" Christine stood up, "this is over Erik."

Erik caught a hold of her sleeve, running his finger up her long sleeve, touching a scar. "nothing…is ever over Christine."

* * *

Erik watched Christine as she smoothed the lavender evening dress that he'd purchased especially for her. Christine didn't care for material things, he knew that, but a prima donna needed to shine.

Christine put on her diamond earrings and turned, brushing back a cascade of her brown curl away from her face. she shivered. "do I look all right?"

Erik nodded, "you always look perfect to me Christine." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace. All diamonds. The kind of necklace any woman would kill to have. Purple, white and yellow diamonds.

"you're just missing something." He turned Christine to look in the mirror and carefully placed the necklace around her neck. She gasped. "every…diva…needs something like this."

"Erik!" she gasped. "I couldn't possibly!"

"Christine," he said patiently. "I've been earning 20,000 francs a month for fifteen years." Her mouth dropped open. "I can afford twenty of these baubles."

Christine stood up, her dark eyes shimmering with tears. "oh Erik. Thank you!" She hugged him and Erik stiffened before awkwardly draping his arms around her waist. "you're so kind to me."

Erik shook his head, "it's easy…when you've got such an angel."

Christine shook her head. "Erik, please."

"Shh," Erik said. "you're going to be marvelous tonight. Beautiful. Dazzling. You won't be performing once a week, I know it. You were made for this."

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"I'll always be beside you Christine. I won't ever forsake you." He kissed her hand. "I promise."

* * *

Raoul tossed Christine the bouquet of pink roses. She smiled and caught the roses. She blew him a kiss and he pointed towards the wings that he was going there. Oh, she was marvelous. The audience was still applauding her. She'd sung like an angel!

The songs were good.

Anything but lonely.

Learn to be lonely.

All I ask of you.

Where is love?

Think of me from Hannibal.

Unusual way.

Let's face the music and dance.

The piccolino.

I don't know how to love him.

The phantom joined her in two duets from the rafters with a song called 'all I ask of you and Come what may.' Raoul connected with that songs. They showed exactly how he felt about Christine. The ring he'd purchased for her was burning a hole in his pocket. He hoped she'd accept it, they had so little time together now.

Christine came racing off the stage into his open arms. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. "oh I've missed you so much!"

Raoul chuckled and swept her up into his arms, "I've got something to show you."

She clutched at his neck. "where are we going?"

"the roof!"

Christine's fingers grew tighter, "why?"

"it's a surprise."

Christine didn't ask any further questions as they raced up the stairs to the roof. They came out ontop of the roof and the cold air. She shivered as Raoul set her down.

"I'm sorry." He said trying to catch his breath as he removed his coat. "I should have thought of you."

Christine burrowed against him. "we can share."

"all right." Raoul wrapped his arm around her waist and moved her towards the rail to peer out over France.

Christine wrapped a slender arm about his waist and sighed. "this is beautiful Raoul." She turned to look at him. "what's the occasion?"

"Nothing good I'm afraid." Raoul sighed, "Christine, I was informed this afternoon that the north and south of the United States are at war with each other." Christine gasped and Raoul stepped around in front of her. "Christine, I'm going to set sail for America tomorrow morning."

"no!" she said gripping his coat. "Raoul!"

"Christine," he said touching her face. "I love you. I love my country too. I've got to go back. I can't stay here, safe and sound while my countrymen are fighting to end slavery." Christine started crying. Raoul gripped her hand and reached into his pocket. He opened the box and Christine's tears slowed. "Christine, will you do me the honor of wearing this until I return to make you my wife?"

Christine looked at the ring and then at him, "why not marry me now?"

"because I won't make you a widow….if something happens to me."

"oh Raoul!" she started crying again.

"Shh, Christine." He said pulling her into his arms. "I wish circumstances weren't like this; but it can't be helped." He dared to press a kiss to her neck and she shivered slightly. He pulled back and gazed into her eyes. "Christine, will you wear my ring?"

Christine inhaled and sniffled, but she nodded. "yes Raoul."

Raoul's hands shook as he slid the ring on her hand. Christine clung to him and Raoul's heart fairly exploded with joy. "I love you Christine."

"I love you too."

Raoul kissed Christine and she deepened the kiss. Raoul, couldn't help but feel, that there were eyes watching him somewhere. But he didn't care. Christine, his guiding light, would wait for him.

* * *

**Ok, I need some prayers on this end. My sister's boyfriend went swimming yesterday, he neglected to tell us that he has a weak heart. He went into cardiac arrest because of the cold water. We had to call 911, his heart stopped, then restarted. Tonight, they start slowly waking him up to check for any brain damage. Please, pray! My updates will be slow until everything is all right again. **

**Also check out Queen Maries POTO fic, it's VERY good!**


	16. Two men, one heart

**PhantomSerenity: I don't think anyone expected it.**

**QueenMarie: Possibly. Yes.**

**Thatgrrl not logged in: I'm glad you're pleased with it.**

**Phantomfan01: You're right about that.**

* * *

Chapter fifteen

Christine carefully came down the stairs to run into Madame Giry. "Christine!" she said grabbing her arm. "you've been asked to do an encore! The audience is waiting."

Christine reluctantly let go of Raoul's arm and hurried towards the stage. Raoul followed her to the wings and smiled at her. The audience rose and applauded her. Christine fought back the tears and smiled as she curtsied. The audience quieted and the conductor turned to her. "what are you going to sing?"

Before she could answer, she heard Erik's voice above her. _I gave you my music. _Her heart stopped, she could hear him crying. _Made your song take wing. And now, how you've repaid me. Denied me and betrayed me. He was bound to love you…when he heard you sing! Christine. _

Christine gasped as Erik swung down out of nowhere, caught her around the waist, swirled his cape around her and they fell through the floor in a puff of smoke! She screamed with the audience and clung to Erik.

She gasped as they fell onto a deep feather mattress. "Erik?" she gasped as he pulled her up from the ground into his angry arms. "what are you doing?"

"taking what is mine."

She shrieked. "Erik! You wouldn't dare!"

Erik looked at her as if she were insane, "I may be a great many things, but a rapist, I am not."

Christine's heart pounded. "what are you

"the same thing your little vicomte was going to do." Erik said. "I'm going to marry you."

"Erik."

"I saw his proposal. I'm not going to loose you."

"Erik, we aren't getting married right away!"

Erik set her down and took Raoul's ring from her finger. "oh yes, yes we are Christine." He pushed her into a room. "get into the dress. Quickly!"

The tone in his voice breached no argument. If she didn't dress, he'd dress her himself. Christine forced herself to calm down and began to think of a rational way to get out of this mess.

Noting a piece of sheet music she picked it up off the floor and glanced at it. She stopped still and a tear slid down her sheets as she read the words.

_If you want a lover, I'll do anything you ask me to. And if you want another kind of love, I'll wear a mask for you.  
If you want a partner, take my hand. Or if you want to strike me down in anger, here I stand. I'm your man._

Christine set the paper down on the bed. Erik must have written this. It was very touching. But it was going to kill her to have to break his heart.

* * *

Raoul took the ax and ran to the mirror. "STOP!" Madame Giry shouted, Raoul paused. She went forward and pushed a button, causing the mirror to swing open. "he disabled the alarm for Christine. He will not hear you." He moved through with the ax and Madame Giry grabbed it. "you will not use this on him. you will go unarmed, or it will be worse for you."

"but I cannot go down without a weapon!"

"you have Christine. She's the only weapon you'll ever need." She pushed him in. "go."

Raoul towards the lights, through the hall of paintings, and towards the winding stairs. As he descended them, he slowed his pace as he heard Christine's voice. He needed to make sure that Christine was safe.

"Christine," the monster said. "I've been without love my whole life. Is it right that I should let the one love of my life go?"

"if you really loved me Erik," Christine said. "you'd let me go. You'd want me to be happy. I cannot be happy if you force me to marry you, knowing I'm engaged to someone else."

Raoul peered around the corner to see Christine in a pure white wedding dress. The gown was sleeveless, exposing her whipped neck, arm and shoulders. The beaded waistline drew attention to her bust. The long veil fell down her back with her cascade of beautiful dark curls. Temporarily, he was stunned at the beauty before him.

Christine walked up to the unmasked monster and Raoul's stomach churned. He'd seen some hideous things, but as far as faces went, this was disgusting.

"Erik," she said gripping his shoulders. "please, let me go. Don't make me do this."

"I'm not making you," Raoul noted how his voice turned deep and seductive. Christine's eyes closed and she allowed him to touch her cheek. "you know I have feelings for you, as you have for me. You need to waken to them. I cannot loose you to him."

The monster leaned forward to kiss her and Raoul grew angry. He ran down the stairs and shouted, "unhand her!"

"Raoul!"

Erik spun around, his hand catching Christine's throat. Raoul froze. "Well, we have a guest!"

"free her!" Raoul demanded. "let her go."

Erik laughed, "well, what a passionate plea for one supposedly in love! You're not on your knees I noticed."

"please Raoul," she wheezed. "go!"

"I love her!" Raoul shouted.

"shut up!" Erik shouted back.

"does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion."

"compassion?" Erik's grip tightened. "the world showed no compassion to me!"

"Raoul," her voice was growing fainter. "let me handle this!"

"at least let me see her!" he begged. "please!"

"be my guest." Erik turned to see Christine sliding down. Erik's face grew pale and he released her in shock. Christine collapsed to the floor and she gasped for air. Raoul went for her when the monster drew back. "sir."

"Christine?" Raoul helped her up as she gasped for air. "I'm here. I'm here."

Christine nodded and gripped his arm. "Raoul." She begged. "please. Go."

"I'm not leaving you."

"touching." Erik said coldly.

Christine stood up next him, holding his hand. Raoul looked at her hand, finding the ring he'd given her, gone. He looked up into the barrel of a pistol.

* * *

Christine held her hand up, "Erik. Please. Put the gun down."

"I think not." He said. "which one Christine? Buy his freedom with your love. Buy your freedom, with his life. Make your choice."

"why can't you let her go?" Raoul said behind her. "you know she doesn't love you! Christine made her choice."

"and so," he cocked the pistol. "you're sacrificing yourself?"

"no!" Christine said flinging her arms around Raoul's neck. "Erik, please! Listen to reason."

Erik gripped her arm and wrenched her away. "I am listening. But I'm not hearing you say which man's name." He gripped her arm tightly and adjusted the aim at Raoul's face.

"do you care that Christine's got Negro blood flowing through her veins?" Raoul demanded. Christine knew that he was probably hoping Erik was a racist in a way, but he wasn't.

Erik's face was unreadable for a moment. Then it turned red. "Negro? Do you think I give a damn that she has Negro blood in her veins? This is about _her _not her race! I love every inch of this woman. Every layer of skin and every drop of blood! Every silken hair of her head and every tear that she cries!"

"do you love me enough to bow to my requests?" Christine asked. She felt Erik hesitate, "Erik, do you know how much Raoul loves me? He knew I was a slave and no matter how hard I resisted his attentions. He still pursued me. He saved me from being beaten to death in the fields. He then arranged for us to flee to France. He spared no expense and endured many things. He has ruined his relationship with his parents, he committed murder for me!" she saw Erik's heart soften a little. She gripped his arm. "And now, even though we're safe. He's going back, to fight in the war. Why? Because he wants to ensure that more people like me can be free." Christine felt her heart break. "I don't know if I'll ever see him again."

"Then he shouldn't ask you to marry him." Erik said quietly.

"We're waiting for him to return." She said. "Please Erik, let us spend this last night together. Settle this when he comes back. I beg you."

Erik inhaled, "give me your word, that you will not run away with him."

"She won't." Raoul said. "She needs to stay here. Where it's safe."

Something in Raoul's tone must have convinced Erik, for he lowered the gun. "Go." Raoul came up and Erik gripped his arm. Both men glared at each other. "But be warned, she _will _marry _me. _I _will _make her fall in love with me."

Raoul kept calm, "I needn't worry. I know Christine." Raoul turned to her, confidence and love in his eyes. "she's a wonderful girl; kind, gentle, faithful and lovely. There are many words to describe her." He turned back to Erik. "I trust her."

"you're a fool Chagney." Erik said. "for if I were in your shoes, I'd marry her in an instant."

"other's don't need to drag someone off to marry them."

"isn't that what you did? You dragged her from the only home you'd ever known."

Raoul shrugged out of Erik's grip. "I took her away to protect her. To keep her safe and make her happy."

"pretty Chagney, but very weak." Erik said. "I love her and I'd never leave her unmarried when there's another man intent on making her his wife before the year is out."

Raoul was silent. Christine stepped up and rested her hand on Raoul's shoulder. "that's where my trust comes in Erik. I'm trusting you to behave like a gentleman." Light flashed in his eyes. "I'm also trusting that you won't ever…try to take our relationship any further than an occasional kiss of friendship. None…of those…passionate kisses."

"Christine." Raoul said.

"Raoul," she said softly. "you and I always had someone to kiss us goodnight or show us some affection. He hasn't." she added in a lower voice. "please. Everyone needs some love. You'll have mine forever…when you return. When that happens, he'll be alone again. Please. Don't deny me this."

Raoul nodded solemnly, "all right." He took her arm. "we need to go, we only have tonight together."

Christine nodded. "All right." She turned to Erik and extended her hand. "good night."

Erik looked at her hand before taking it and kissing it. She smiled and gently touched his face. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He shrugged. "take your time, say your good-byes."

Christine smiled, "Thank you Erik."

"go." He said. "he's got a day with you, I've got until the war lasts."

Christine was grateful he didn't add unless Raoul died first. Raoul's arm came around her waist and he pulled her up along the staircase to face a moon that would turn into a rising sun in a matter of hours before Raoul departed. Then, she'd have to try to make Erik understand that he wasn't her man.

* * *

**Ok, my sister's boyfriend woke up and everything appears to be fine. However, his family are refusing to let us visit him so we're a little shy on news. But the tension is a little lighter around the house. Prayers are still appreciated. Thank you everyone.**


	17. Goodbyes

**Thestral Seer: I'm pleased that you're enjoying my fic, thank you for the prayers they are very appreciated.**

**Trmo77: I haven't decided about Raoul's fate yet. And you have a blessed week too! **

**Phantomfan01: I don't know who she'll choose yet, because I'm not sure yet.**

**Phantom Serenity: It gets worse for him.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Christine gripped Raoul's hand tightly and he tried not to appear like he was about to cry. But it was difficult. He didn't know when or if he was going to see her beautiful face again or feel her slender arms around his waist.

"Everybody on deck!"

Christine's grip tightened and she gasped. "Already?"

Raoul nodded and picked up his suitcase. Christine's letter to her parents safely inside his coat pocket. He kissed her hand and studied her face carefully. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Raoul leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. Christine trembled as he pulled away from her. He picked up his bag and moved towards the gangplank.

"Raoul!"

Raoul turned as Christine launched herself at him, her arms outstretched towards him. Raoul's bag fell from his hand as he gripped her waist tight. Christine pressed her lips against his firmly and for a moment they both forgot they were on a crowded dock. There was just the two of them all alone.

A boat whistle caused Raoul to jump, he broke the kiss. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "I'm not." Raoul smiled and kissed her cheek before moving towards the gangplank. "God be with you!" she called as he ran up it.

He turned and waved, "God watch over you. If you need me, write, and I'll be on the first boat that sets sail!"

Christine started crying and waved. Raoul's heart ached to hold her against him once more. He watched as the boat pulled away and Christine's shape was no longer visible to him anymore.

* * *

Christine sat in the middle of the stage, waiting for Erik. He probably wanted to show up with a dozen new songs for her.

"Christine," she turned as he came walking around the corner. "what are you doing here?"

she sighed, "work."

Erik shook his head. "I don't want your mind half a mile away. I want you all the way here." He cleared his throat. "I want your voice to rest. I-I grabbed you yesterday. I am so sorry." He stammered. "I-I honestly, I didn't know what I was doing."

Christine nodded, "I'm all right Erik. I know you meant to stop Raoul from advancing. But please, don't do that again."

"I promise." Erik shook his head. "you're too kind and forgiving to me."

"Erik, you're a good man, strange, but a good man all the same."

She reached for the sheet music and glanced through the music. Erik began playing a melancholy tune. She exhaled and nestled against him. He didn't say a word, just played the piano. Christine closed her eyes tighter and inhaled that mulled spice scent Erik wore.

Christine sniffled and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. Erik stood up, "take the day off. You should rest."

She sighed, "I don't want to be alone." She gripped his arm. "Will you walk outside with me?"

Erik's grip was tight and he froze. "walk…outside?" he shook his head. "no! I haven't outside for years!"

Christine stared, "Erik. You don't mean that!"

"Christine," he said patiently. "with my looks and the cruel world. Underground here, this is my world, this is my home."

"Erik," she pleaded. "there's a courtyard here, we can walk out there."

Erik shook his head, "no."

She looped her arm through his, "I'll be with you every second we're out there. I promise."

Erik exhaled shakily and nodded. "for you…I'll accompany you."

Christine smiled and followed Erik as they slowly maneuvered the halls, people moved out of their way. the Opera Company had grown used to seeing Erik with her, but understandably so, they were still somewhat nervous around him. however, Erik had given up most of his mischief and he'd personally taken over as a manager and the opera was flourishing. His constant criticism of Carlotta was starting to wear down the opera singer. Erik predicted that she'd quit for good at the end of this month, so he'd been teaching her the part of one of his plays, which he'd written. The Pirate Queen. It was a good part, she just wasn't sure if she was good enough to do his music the credit that it deserved.

Erik, paused at the door, his hand resting on the knob. Christine covered his hand with hers, and they opened the door together. The courtyard was deserted this early and she was grateful. Erik moved through the door cautiously and she kept her pace even with his. Erik was extremely cautious as he moved about outside, she knew he wasn't used to the outdoors. It was extremely odd for a man his age to act so around things that were natural for everyone.

Erik sat down by the huge fountain and glanced around uneasily. "there appears to be no one around."

She nodded and rubbed her arms, "it's a little dreary."

Erik's hands touched her shoulders, "cold?"

She paused, "a little."

Erik wrapped his strong arms around her, his warmth enveloping her. She exhaled, her thoughts turning to Raoul. "missing that boy?"

She nodded and tears built up in her eyes again, "I just keep wishing that… somehow he was here again. Safe and sound." She turned and looked at Erik. "do you think he'll come back?"

Erik's grip grew tight, "Christine, he's a boy. Boy's aren't meant to fight, men are." Her heart jumped. "but then again, boys can turn into men suddenly."

Christine nodded, "so…he could… and then he could not?"

Erik nodded, "indeed."

"Erik," she stated. "I know you're hoping he won't come back."

"I am not." He stated. "because, when he comes back, you'll already be mine. I prefer to win you not because the boy died. Is that clear?"

Christine nodded, "I understand. But Erik, you cannot make me fall in love with you."

"I'm not going to make you fall in love with me." Erik said. "you are in love with me. I'm going to make you realize it."

Christine exhaled, "you can try Erik, but you won't succeed."

Erik kissed her cheek. "I will. You know I will."

Christine gulped uneasily. She now wished that she had insisted that Raoul marry her that morning, but she knew it wouldn't have done any good. But Erik, with Raoul many miles across the sea and Erik right there with her. He probably would make her realize that she was in love with him.

Well, she did love Erik, as a friend. But isn't that what love was? Becoming friends, knowing them well and then loving them unconditionally. Christine wished she'd written about her confused feelings to the West's. certainly Mrs. West would have been able to help her, but like Raoul, they were an ocean apart.

* * *

**Thank you for the prayers everyone. I'll be back to updating on a regular basis now.**


	18. Surprises

**Trmo77: I've finally got this figured and I know exactly who's going to wind up with her.**

**Phantom Serenity: His confidence get's a little shaken here.**

* * *

Chapter seventeen

_My dearest Raoul,_

_I am well and in good health. Erik has been watching me, making sure I take care of myself. Things are extremely busy since you sailed three months ago. I am now the leading soprano of the opera Populaire. Erik is helping me study Italian and Spanish. Italian is my favorite, but he assures me I need to learn Spanish as well. I only assume because he's talking about me being in one of his operas entitled 'Don Juan triumphant' where I would be portraying a gypsy slave girl._

"what's that you've got there Chagney?"

Raoul turned to his fellow private who's arm was an in a sling from the last battle. "it's from my fiancée, Christine."

"oh her!" the private sat down. "how's her music going?"

"she's the leading lady now." The man had no family so Raoul shared his letters with him to a degree. "she's also studying Spanish and Italian."

"that's good.

Raoul nodded and turned back to the letter.

_Erik has been desperately wooing me, but to no avail. I believe he is finally accepting that I am devoted to you. I miss you so much. I've sent you another lock of my hair since you lost my last one. _Raoul opened the envelope and pulled out the long lock. _I keep all your letters with me in my purse and I read them when days are difficult. I'm afraid that at times, I'll forget what your voice sounds like at times. But God is kind to bless me with dreams of you and I remember your voice and face._

_Do you like children? I want a big family, I was an only child and I've love to fill our house, if God wills it, with happy children, the sounds of music, laughter and occasional tears. At night, we sit back on the porch and count the stars and thank God for everything that we've managed to come through together. I'm sorry my letter is so short, but outside of rehearsals, there's really nothing more that I can write about. I've already informed you about the musical, I shall write as soon as the show opens. I promise. I love you._

_Your loving fiancée,_

_Christine_

The sounds of bullets and cannon fire caused everyone to hit the ground. Raoul reached for his rifle ready for another bloody fight. an explosion near him caused his body to go flying and he felt severe pain just as everything went black.

* * *

Erik laughed at Christine's face. "come on, I know you know this song."

She blushed and her gaze went to his arms, "Erik, I'm not comfortable with this song."

"Get used to it." He said leaning forward. "you've got to perform this live tonight."

"I know, but can't…can't we skip it?"

"no." Erik shook his head. This was a last minute song and he wasn't going to keep it out of the show. "you need more passion in this song. You've perfected everything except this one." He inhaled and said. "pretend I'm that boy, if that helps."

Her dark eyes sparked. "no, it doesn't. Erik, stop it."

"I'm helping!" he turned to the conductor and nodded. "We're ready."

Christine inhaled and she clung to his vest as the part called for. She inhaled and began to sing. _Kiss me too fiercely. _Erik did, kissing her neck. Her grip tightened._ Hold me too tight. I need help believing, you're with me tonight. _Erik inched her down to the floor on their knees. Christine closed her eyes._ My wildest dreaming, could not foresee, lying beside you with you wanting me. And just for this moment,_ she threw her head back and locked gazes with him._ As long as you're mine. I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline. _His hands stroked her hair and face as she sang. _And if it turns out it's over too fast. I'll make every last moment last, _Erik leaned close and her voice trembled lightly. _as long as you're mine_

Erik kissed her until it was time for him to sing. _Maybe I'm hideous, maybe I'm wise. _Erik had written this song especially for her. _But you've got me seeing though different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under your spell. And somehow I'm feeling, it's up that I fell._

Christine lost herself in the part and she finally drummed up the passion required for her. _Every moment. As long as you're mine. I'll wake up my body, _he used the lyrics to run his hands down her stomach, watching Christine's face the whole time. Her eyes sparked nervously for a moment, but she stayed in character._ and make up for lost time._

Erik cupped her face in his hands and shook her gently. _Say there's no future, for us as a pair. And though I may know, I don't care! Just for this moment as long as you're mine!_

She joined their hands together and their voices soared throughout the opera house. _Come be how you want to and see how bright we shine. Borrow the moonlight until it is through. And know I'll be here holding you, as long as you're mine!_

Christine inhaled as the music ended. Everyone murmured their approval as Christine stood up with a smile on her perfect lips. Erik looked up at her. "lovely Christine. We're you pleased?"

She nodded, "I'm always pleased with your music Erik."

"Erik." Madame Giry said coming towards him. "there are two people waiting for you."

"who are they?" he asked as he stood up.

"how should I know?" she handed him a ticket stub. "they said to give you this."

Erik glanced at it and his brows rose. "oh! Send them in! send them in at once!"

Christine frowned at him, "what are you up to Erik?"

He stared at her, "me? Me up to something?"

Christine walked up and tapped his nose with her index finger, laughter in her eyes. "yes…you…phantom of the opera. What are you up to? Threatening Firmin and Andre again?"

Erik laughed as he wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her up and spinning her around in the air. "no." he added in a lower voice. "I've been too busy making you realize how much you love he."

All laughter left Christine's eyes and she set her foot on the ground. "Erik, I do love you," his heart jumped up in her chest. "as a friend. You're the best friend I've got Erik. You understand me better than anyone else."

He smiled sadly, "it's a start Christine. But I know," he traced her cheekbone with a light touch. "that you feel more, but you won't allow yourself to feel these things." She pulled away. "it's a shame," he said after her. "that we can only explore these feelings on stage."

Christine stopped and turned to face him. she shook her head, "Erik. Not now."

"Christine?"

Christine spun around to see whom he assumed were Mr. and Mrs. West coming towards her. Christine gasped. "Mr. west? Mrs. West?" she squealed in delight and raced down off the stage her arms outstretched. "oh!"

Erik smiled sadly as he watched her reunited with her foster parents. It was a bittersweet moment, for he had no one to embrace him with such feelings.

"how'd you get here?" she asked. "how?"

"Well, our farm was destroyed." Mr. west said. "And, that very day. We got a letter offering to pay for passage here. So, we just got on board. When we arrived, we were told to go to the opera Populaire."

"who sent the letter?" she asked.

"we don't know." They handed Christine his letter. "It must have been Raoul."

Christine took a look at the letter and spun around looking at him. her watery eyes were shinning with ardor. "Erik." She ran up to him, throwing her arms about his neck. Erik stiffened as Christine kissed him of her free will. Erik's heart stopped and he tripped over something and fell backwards! Christine shrieked as he hit the ground with a thud! "sorry!" she said touching the back of his head. "did I hurt you?" Erik shook his head. Christine kissed him again. "oh, how can I ever thank you?"

"Christine!" Mrs. West said sharply. "remember where and what you are!"

Erik sat up rubbing his head, "I assure you Madame, I'm completely aware of Christine's background. She tends to be a little…rambunctious at times."

Christine elbowed him and turned towards the West's. "so? Did you see Raoul? Is he all right?"

The west's looked at her. "then," Mrs. West said. "you don't know?"

She shook her head, "know what?" their silence caused Erik to still. The look in their eyes told him something was wrong. Christine stood up. "what is it? Is Raoul all right?"

Mr. west walked up to her, gripped her shoulders gently. "Christine. Raoul was at the battle where our house was burnt. When the battle was over, we helped with the wounded."

Christine gasped. "he's hurt? How bad? I must go to him!"

"Christine!" Mr. west said. "you cannot do him any good!"

Erik saw Christine stiffen and she stepped back shaking her head, "no."

"Christine, he's dead."

She shook her head, "I won't believe it! He can't be dead!" her voice broke. "I-I just wrote a letter to him!"

"Christine, we found this on the body. It was the only way we could identify him." Mr. west pulled out a smoky and bloody letter. "do you recognize this?"

Erik took the letter from Mr. west and opened it. He recognized Christine's fine print. He handed it to her. "it's your letter Christine." He said softly. "I'm sorry."

And he did feel sorry.

Christine turned to him, her face pale, shoulder's shaking as tears filled her eyes. "Erik!" Erik caught her as she sank to the ground crying.

"Shh." He said kissing the top of her head.

"hold me." She pleaded. He complied.

Erik promised, "as long as you need me Christine."

The stage lost it's glow as Madame Giry, Meg, Mr. and Mrs. West huddled around Christine's grieving form. He rocked her silently, as a tear for Christine and that boy ran under his mask. Christine was his, but he didn't want to win her this way. He didn't want her to turn to him in despair. But now, he had her, and Erik didn't know what to do.

* * *

**Ok, don't forget to review!**


	19. Take your time

**Phantom Serenity: It depends on what side of the world you're on. (The chapter will explain.)**

**PhantomFan01: Maybe.**

**Trmo77: All shall be revealed in good time.**

**Thatgrrl not logged in: Sorry! But this chapter will have a HUGE cliffhanger.**

* * *

Chapter eighteen

Christine sat numbly out on the roof. She was so numb that she didn't even realize the cold air blowing down on her. Raoul. Dead. She couldn't believe it. But the burnt letter confirmed it. She exhaled and pressed the letter against her chest as she looked out at the city lights.

"Christine?" she looked up to see Erik coming towards her with his mask off. Since it was midnight, everyone would be asleep. He walked up to her with his watch in his hand. "What are you doing out here?"

She turned, "what are you doing here?"

"I checked in on you, imagine my surprise to find that you weren't there."

She spun around and snapped, "I don't need you to stalk and watch me every minute."

Erik's eyes didn't flash with anger; he knelt beside her and took her hand. She snatched it away. He sighed and patiently took it again. "Come, you're tired."

"I am not tired!" Erik pulled her up and moved her towards the girl's dormitory. She shook her head, "no. Please."

Erik picked her up. "You're not sleeping there tonight Christine. I've got a room for you where you'll get some privacy."

"Privacy?" she snorted as she held onto his neck. "No such place. Please, it's been a horrible day."

Christine had done the show, refusing to let the audience see or feel her anguish. After the curtain calls, she'd tried to disappear, but the guests and fellow performers wouldn't let her go. Her only escape was the mirror, but her dressing room was full of people and roses. Finally, Erik took matters into his own hands and scared them all out of the dressing room.

She'd changed and stayed in her dressing room. Meg and Madame Giry expressed their sympathy before departing. Mr. and Mrs. West were tired, but not tired enough to keep from asking about her 'relationship' with Erik, which was totally humiliating because she wasn't sure if he was there or not.

Erik moved down the stairs to his lair and pushed a door open. Christine didn't even notice that it was his bedroom until Erik had tucked her under the covers. More sobs shook her shoulders and she began to cry again. She sat up and clutched Erik's shoulders as she cried. Erik held her close and rocked her as she cried. He didn't say anything, just held as she cried. His arms still held her as her tears made her exhausted and she fell asleep.

When she awoke, she was alone, but she couldn't help but wonder how far Erik had been away from her. She found a dress laid out for her, she changed into the dress and tried the door. She found it locked. Frowning, she looked around and saw that she was standing on the key. She shook her head and unlocked the door.

* * *

Erik looked up as Christine came out. It was almost noon. She looked lovely, even with swollen, red eyes and frizzy bed hair. Erik stopped playing and walked up to her.

"Christine," he pulled out a chair for her. "Come, sit down."

"The door was locked." She said. "Why?"

Erik glanced at her. "To maintain respectability to a degree. Was my," he stopped himself. "Was the bed comfortable enough?"

Christine nodded, "I didn't notice."

Erik patted her shoulder, "I'll make you some tea."

She gripped his arm and shook her head, "no thank you."

Erik exhaled and knelt beside her, squeezing her hand, "Christine." He said softly. "Raoul wouldn't want to see you like this."

She spun around and snapped, "I suppose you're happy that he's gone!"

Her words hurt, but Erik knew she didn't mean it. He shook his head, "you know I didn't want it this way. I had some respect for the boy, he gave up a lot to keep you safe."

She covered her mouth, "I'm sorry. I-I'm just."

Erik nodded, "I know. It takes time."

"Well," she sniffed. "you've won. I'm yours now I guess."

Erik shook his head, "no Christine. I won't take advantage of this situation. You need time. When your heart is lighter and your head not so confused, then we'll talk about those feelings."

Christine looked up at him with wet eyes. "Erik?" she said gripping his hand. "thank you. For everything."

"I've done nothing Christine." He said standing up. "now, I've got a friend in the states. I wrote to him with these instructions. If anything happened to Raoul, he is to be contacted by the commander Raoul served under. He will be bringing Raoul's body here," she gasped. "to be buried. I know you mentioned that his relationship with his family is severely severed. I know, that men in battle are not always given a decent burial. He should be arriving her as soon as possible. but I can imagine it will be a little difficult with all the fighting."

Christine gasped and wrapped her arms around his waist. "thank you Erik!" she cried. "thank you!" she shook her head. "I'm sorry about all those things I said. You…I should've known better. I'm sorry."

"Shh Christine," he rested his chin atop of her head. "I know. You're hurting and you say things you don't mean."

"I love you." She whispered.

"like that," he said. "you don't mean it."

Christine pulled back and looked into his eyes. "no Erik. I do love you. There are many kinds of love. Love as friends." Erik nodded, understanding what she was meaning. "I don't love you as a woman should love a man yet….but," she inhaled and said. "I would like to try."

"in time Christine." He promised. "in time."

"I think i could Erik."

Erik placed his finger's on her lips. "Shh, Christine. There's no rush. For now," she laid her head against his chest and inhaled as he exhaled. "this is enough for me. I won't ask more of you."

* * *

Nadir scanned the camps. It was not a pretty sight. The bodies were everywhere, massacred, bleeding and burnt. The air smelt of gunpowder and blood and his ears were assaulted with the cries off the dying.

"halt!" a union soldier shouted. Nadir did as he said. The man walked up and studied him. "you're not from around here?"

"no I am not. I have business with your commander. here's his pass."

The guard scanned it and nodded. "follow me please."

Nadir followed him. the commander made him wait almost ten minutes before allowing him entrance to his tent. "so," he said. "you've come for the body of Raoul de Chagney?"

Nadir nodded, "I am. You will be paid, after I see the body." Erik had sent a lifelike sketch of the boy with the letter. With the price Erik offered for the return, he wouldn't put it past the man to try to collect on another man's body.

"sure. But he won't wake up for a while. That was quite a blast he took."

Nadir frowned as he followed the officer out of the tent. "is he still alive?"

The commander nodded, "indeed. He'll get better care from your home anyway."

Nadir contained his excitement as they entered the wounded camp. He fought to keep from gagging at the smell of sickness and blood. The commander stopped at a man's cot and nadir pulled out Erik's picture.

The man looked different somewhat, but his face was partly bandaged. He examined the picture carefully and read Erik's description. Gangrene had infected the man's left arm, he had a raging fever, but there was no doubt in nadir's mind. This was Raoul de Chagney. He decided not to contact Erik, the boy's condition was not good and he wasn't sure if he'd make it through the night. But he would try to help the boy to live.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! **


	20. Tea, requests and impending danger

**Trmo77: Yes. Erik and Raoul are both good men in this fic, but who shall win her in the end, I cannot say.**

**PhantomSerenity: I needed a little something in it! Sorry!**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Christine smiled at Mr. and Mrs. West as she sipped her tea. Christine didn't leave the opera house very much anymore. At night, Erik would take her for little comfort walks as she called them. He'd talk to her gently and slowly, the pain would subside in her heart. She mainly ate in her dressing room or on the roof now. Today, she was in her dressing room.

"Christine," Mrs. West began. "I've been wanting to ask this for a time, but haven't found a proper way to ask it."

"just ask it."

"why does Erik wear that mask on his face?"

Christine set down her teacup. "his face is mildly deformed."

"oh dear! How dreadful! Is he hideous?"

Christine shook her head, "I don't see Erik's deformity as hideous. I see it as part of him. he is very handsome. No man could compose such beautiful music and not be beautiful inside."

The wall opened and Christine saw Erik emerge. He paused and glanced around, "oh, I'm sorry."

"no! wait!" she stood up. "please, join us."

Mr. west frowned, "Christine, does he always pop out of your bedroom walls?"

Christine nodded. "most of the time." She stood up and held out her hand to Erik. "Come, join us. I insist."

Erik nodded and removed his hat slowly. She moved to her chair and Erik situated her in her seat. Christine smiled as Erik took the seat at the head of the table opposite her. Erik looked nervous. He had a pencil out and was tapping it on his fingers. She smiled and shook her head in amusement.

"tell me," Mr. west said. "have you known Christine long?"

"ever since she got off the boat." Erik turned the pencil nervously in his hands. "I assure you, I know all about Christine's background."

"including her race?"

Erik nodded, "it doesn't make any difference to me. Christine's a marvelous singer. Pure in heart and pure in tone."

Christine blushed slightly and she focused on the tea in front of her. She stood up to get Erik a cup and he rose too. She frowned slightly but got his teacup and set it at his place. Erik covered her hand and shook his head before whispering, "my mask. I can't."

She nodded understandingly, "oh right." She went back around to her place and Erik was still standing. She sat down and only then did he sit down. She then realized it must be some sort of respect towards the ladies.

"well, Christine mentioned you're a composer." Mr. west said. "have you any other source of income?"

"yes." Erik said slowly.

"such as."

Erik set down his pencil and exhaled. "Mr. west, I may seem forward in asking you this. But, are you asking out of curiosity, or because you desire to know if I am fit to take care of Christine?" Christine's face flushed and she set down her cup. Mr. and Mrs. West stared at him. "if the first, then forgive my blunt manner. If the second, I have made 20,000 francs a month for almost fifteen and a half years. Enough to take care of any woman properly and a dozen children."

"good Lord!" Mrs. West said. "you'd have that many with her?"

Erik shrugged, "that would depend on the willingness of the woman. I grew up alone and spent a great deal of time watching children and parents from the rooftops. I'd love nothing more than to build a quiet house out in the country, far away from the city and have children like any other normal man would. Take my wife and child to church every Sunday, sit back with my wife on back porches and watch the sun set."

Christine pressed her hand against her beating chest. Had he been reading her letters to Raoul? How would he know that dream of hers?

"odd," Mrs. West said. "Christine, has often expressed that dream herself. Many times, before we met you. Have you two discussed this?"

Christine shook her head and tried to avoid Erik's gaze. But, he was willing her to look at him and she had to obey. "no Madame. Christine and talk about many things. But dreams of this nature, we keep them to ourselves for the time being."

Mr. west studied Erik carefully, "you've been blunt with me, now I'll be blunt with you. Christine's so secretive, you don't appear to be so. Are you in love with Christine?"

Christine almost died of embarrassment. Erik glanced at her; his eyes portraying all those desires of his heart. "I do. I always have and I always will. But, her heart is hurt and troubled. I won't be asking more than friendship from her for a long time until she's feeling better."

Mr. west rubbed his thumb across his chin thoughtfully. "I see." He inhaled. "I like you, and that says a lot. I can't imagine that boy being patient like you."

Erik arched a brow, "no. but that boy became a man, and I admire him for having the nerve to do such a thing. But then, Christine is no ordinary woman." Erik's gaze spoke to her soul. "any man fortunate to gain her love, would gladly risk his life to ensure that she was safe."

Christine cleared her throat, "Erik. Please."

"I apologize." He said. "I had no right to speak so to you." He turned to the West's. "I promised her we'd take it slow."

Mr. and Mrs. West shared a knowing glance. "don't worry," Mrs. West. "I don't think your wait will be too long." She inhaled and said. "I'd like to make a bold request Erik. Will you remove your mask?"

* * *

Erik's heart stopped in his chest. Christine set down her cup of tea. "Erik's face is private. Now, I hate it when he wears his mask," Erik looked up at her. "because I dislike seeing half a man. but when a stranger see his face their reactions wound him to the core. I don't want Erik to bear anymore pain. The world's been cruel enough to him."

"Christine," Mr. west said. "if you intend to pursue a relationship with this man, you need our approval. Like you, we don't need half a man. We need to see the whole man."

Christine stood up, "let me converse with Erik for a moment."

Erik was already shaking his head as they stood up. Christine moved towards the door and locked it. "Christine. I can't."

"Erik," she said gently. "why don't we show them your face bit by bit instead of you jerking off the mask and frightening them?"

he frowned, "how do we do that?"

"do you trust me?" he nodded. "then come sit back down."

"Christine," he said. "I don't think I can do this? What if one of them has a stroke or something in terror?"

"I'll move slowly, watching their reactions. But Erik, I know them well, they won't react. Come, please."

Erik did as she asked and she knelt down beside him. she carefully placed her hands over his mask; her hands acting a shield. Erik understood and removed his mask. slowly, she moved her hands back from his face, watching Mr. and Mrs. west's reactions carefully. First, his mouth was revealed, then his jaw, cheek and the rest of his head. Erik closed his eyes tight and he gripped the handle of his chair tightly.

A weight in his lap caused him to look to see Christine in his lap. She pressed her forehead against his non-deformed side and caressed the deformity with her other hand.

"this is my Erik." She said. "whether he or you believe me or not; I believe him to be the handsomest man I know."

Mr. and Mrs. West glanced at each other silently. Erik held his breath as Mrs. West stood up. "what was your mother like?" she asked.

The suddenness of the question took him off guard. He frowned, "Mrs. West, it's not a pleasant story."

"but I want to know." She said gently. "there's something…in your eyes. I need to know."

"she hated me." He rolled back his sleeves to reveal scars on his wrists. "she'd frightened me on my fifth birthday by showing me my wretched face and I reacted by smashing the mirror. I was saved by a neighbor who had the kindness of removing the glass, cleaning my wounds and stitching me up while she stared on in reserved silence."

"why, did she do that?" Mr. west asked. "how could any mother act so in such a horrid manner?"

Erik's heart twisted angrily. "I asked for a kiss on my forehead. One kiss. The request was so revolting to her. She told and showed me why she'd never had any affection for me in the least."

Erik felt a wet tear on his face and he turned to see Christine crying. A hand on his other shoulder caused him to turn. He saw Mrs. West, her eyes shimmering a little. She leaned forward and kissed his deformity. Erik gasped and trembled.

Mrs. West smiled weakly, "you don't need to wear that…thing about us anymore."

Erik stared at her as she walked back to her seat and down. Erik couldn't hold the tears at bay. He started crying in shocked amazement at this woman who'd showed him the kindness of a mother. Christine clutched him as Mr. west rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Christine," he said. "you've been saving up love to give to the right man when he came along. This man, has had no love and Christine I believe, that if you can find it in your heart to love him. I believe you to be the perfect woman to give him all the love that he's been denied."

"I assure you," Christine said. "I do love him, and I find…that as time goes by. It grows...towards something more promsing."

* * *

Nadir felt the boy's head and exhaled. The fever had gone down. He had lost his arm, but he was going to live. "Christine?" the boy murmured.

"easy." Nadir said dampening a cloth. The boy had been calling her name for hours in his delirium. He was now starting to wake up.

The boy's eyes opened wide. He bolted up right, "who are you?"

"easy." Nadir said pushing him back down. "Erik asked me to look after you."

"the….phantom?"

nadir nodded, "you were dying when I found you. I tried to contact your parents, but they'd left everything and were going to Paris to see your grandfather. They left yesterday."

The boy's eyes widened and he shook his head. "no! they can't!"

"calm yourself." Nadir said.

"it's not safe. Christine's in danger!"

"who is this Christine?"

"my fiancée."

The boy struggled to sit up and nadir had to force him back onto the cot. "Easy! You're not well."

"I must go to France!" he said. "make arrangements."

"you're not well."

"there'll be plenty of time to recover on the boat." He argued. "her life depends on it."

Nadir exhaled. He was getting to old for this. "all right." He noted Raoul was now looking at his missing arm with a solemn expression. "gangrene. It was either your arm or your life."

Raoul nodded solemnly, "I'd rather it been my life, but then, I couldn't do anything about saving Christine now could I?"

"no you could not. Now, rest. I will make preparations for our immediate return to France." He scowled at the boy. "Now, you need to eat. You will need your strength for the boat ride and what awaits you in France."

* * *

**Oh a busy night! Don't forget to review! **

**Please, do not subsribe for alerts, if you don't intend to review. I've got at least 15 stories I've alerted and the day a new chapter is up, I review it, even if just to say thank you to the writer. It's awkward to see alerts, but no one's dropped a kind word since they alerted it. Reviews are like batteries for me. The more I know people are enjoying my story, the faster I update and that can be quite often in one day. It also helps to know what my readers are enjoying and what else they're looking forward too next. However, if the review is negative, I heartily reccoment using the PM so as not to expose the readers. I'm also open to criticism, if it's tactfully put.**


	21. Answer the questions

**PhantomSerenity: Not, it's not! But fortunately, Erik's there!**

**PhantomFan01: It's a very long chapter, but another mean cliffhanger at the end.**

**QueenMaria: Funny you should ask that, for I was halfway through this chapter, answering the question, when I read your review! Odd!**

**Trmo77: Very sticky! Things get twisted every way in this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter twenty

Erik stood and began to gather the empty dishes. Christine stood and began to gather them as well.

"Thank you for dinner." She said cordially.

"I'll do the dishes." He said moving to take them from her.

"No Erik, I'll wash. You sit back and smoke a pipe or something."

Erik laughed shortly, "I don't smoke."

"I know, I was teasing. How about this, I wash and you dry? You cooked, the least you could do is let me do the dishes."

Erik exhaled and gave in. she walked up to the sink and rolled up her sleeves. Erik glanced at her arm and took it, examining the scars. "I wish I'd been there."

Christine shook her head; "I'm glad you weren't."

He frowned, "why?"

"Because, I know you Erik. The man's head would have been off his shoulders in two minutes!"

Erik shook his head, "it would not! He deserved a slow and painful death. Preferable a slow working painful poison, with no cure."

She shook her head, "Erik, you're hopeless."

"indeed." Erik handed her the dishes and reached under a counter and pulled out an apron. "here. I had Madame Giry purchase this for you, on the off chance you insisted on doing dishes."

She smiled, "thank you."

Erik tied it around her waist. She could feel his inward struggle, she knew his hands wanted to roam and his lips wanted to brush her neck. She cleared her throat and stepped forward, her hands trembling slightly. Erik had been right, she was going to fall in love with him and she rather thought now that she had. Her feelings for him, were deeper and stronger than any she felt for Raoul. She was waiting for him to make a declaration, but he never did. He always changed the subject.

* * *

Erik cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"Mr. and Mrs. West said they found a nice farm. Mr. west said to thank you for the money you lent them. He said he'll pay you back every single franc."

"that's not necessary."

"I told him that, but he's a proud man."

"I noticed. I also couldn't help but notice, Mr. and Mrs. West," he cleared his throat nervously. "they were very quick to point out your race to me. I thought they didn't care."

"they don't Erik." She said. "they're just concerned for me."

He frowned, "I fail to see how that concerns you."

"well, they would like to save my heart from any heartbreak. They were tough even with Raoul. You know, it would be easier if I did marry a black man, but I don't think he'd accept me. I don't think that his family could accept me either."

Erik nodded, "so, they want your past open so the man knows exactly what he's getting into with you and if his intentions are real they'll be undeterred?"

"yes. That's it Erik. I also believe they're reluctant to let me go."

"well who wouldn't be?" Erik said brushing a curl out of her face. "I'd be reluctant to let you go myself, if you were mine."

Christine smiled sadly, "Erik, you may hold onto more of me than you realize."

Erik dropped the dish he was carrying and turned towards her just as an alarm went off. He growled, "don't move an inch!"

She followed him anyway and she saw Madame Giry coming down the stairs. "Erik, we've got trouble. A Mr. and Mrs. Chagney are talking to the managers, they've summoned Christine. It's not good. They recognize her and they're spewing her past in a horrible fashion."

Christine gasped and Erik glanced her. Her face had gone pale white. "oh no!"

Erik frowned as he went into his room and grabbed something "Christine, you're going to have to strip down to your underthings."

She gasped and Madame Giry shrieked. "Erik!"

"Madame, get Christine a dress with short sleeves! At once!" Madame Giry stammered but ran up to do as he asked. Erik spun her around and began undoing the dress frantically. "get mad at me later Christine. I know what I'm doing."

* * *

Christine stepped out of the mirror and followed Madame Giry to the stage. Erik had put on a special makeup that he'd invented himself, on her scars that blended into the skin and wouldn't be removed unless Erik used a special cleaner. It made her skin look natural, no signs of her scars. Erik was a genius; she didn't know what his plan was, but he said he'd be up after her soon.

She smiled at the managers when she saw them. "hello." She said. "you needed me for something? Is it something wrong with the arrangements?"

"that's her!" Mr. Chagney bellowed! "that's the Negress!"

Christine jumped and stepped back. "Sir! Don't bellow at me. I don't even know you."

"that's the slut!" Mrs. Chagney said. "that's the black whore who turned our son against us!"

"Christine," monsieur Andre said. "these are your deceased fiancée's parents. They have some…serious accusations against you."

"imagine our surprise," Mr. Chagney said. "visiting my brother to find he'd passed away and he'd left his fortune to our deceased son and his mysterious fiancée."

"please identify yourself." Christine was getting nervous, but she had to stick to the story. "my name is Christine Daae. You have never introduced yourself to me."

By now the whole ensemble was watching. Christine had to tell the truth; and not give herself away. The manager's appeared to be total cowards, nervously ringing their hands.

Mr. Chagney grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "You won't get away with this!"

He shoved her forward and Christine lost her balance. Christine shrieked as she hit the wooden stage. An angry roar from up above caused everyone to jump. She looked up as Erik swooped down from above, his black cloak billowing around him made him look like an angry black bird. Erik immediately knelt and picked her up from the ground.

"Are you all right?" he asked. "did he hurt you?"

she shook her head, "I'm fine."

Erik gave her a hug and whispered in her ear, "now, just follow my lead." She nodded and let him kiss her cheek. Erik turned and rounded angrily upon the Chagney's. "how dare you!" he shouted grabbing Mr. Chagney and shaking him. "how dare you strike Christine Daae? Don't you know she's the leading soprano of this century?"

"she's a filthy Negro!" Mr. Chagney shook free of Erik's grasp. "my son was infatuated with her."

"your son's name wouldn't be Raoul de Chagney by any chance?"

"indeed! What do you know of this?"

"I know a lot." Erik said growling. "I know that he met Miss Daae when he got off the boat to France. His previous fiancée, Christine West, died within hours of stepping onto French soil."

Christine's heart jumped. Erik was lying and telling the truth so easily. The person she was then was not really the person she was now.

"I don't believe you." Mr. Chagney said. "you're lying."

Erik reached into his pocket. "I thought you'd say that when I heard you say such things. Examine these."

Christine stood up and gripped Erik's arm as she glanced at the papers. She saw a birth certificate, a passport and other things that identified her. How did Erik come by these papers? Had he known somehow that this would happen and have them forged? She held her breath as Mr. Chagney's face grew pale.

"Are these real?" he demanded looking at her.

Erik interrupted, "if you're from the states, then she'd be a slave." He held out her arm. "I don't see any scars that would indicate she was ever beaten."

"that's true henry."

Mr. Chagney's face looked sick as he asked, "Are you really Christine Daae?"

she didn't hesitate to nod, "I am Christine Daae."

"my apologies." Mr. Chagney said extending his hand. "I'm sorry. Our son's death hit us hard."

Erik grabbed his wrist, before she could shake his hand. "touch her, and I'll hit you hard enough to join him!"

"who's this?" Mr. Chagney demanded. "who do you think you are?"

Christine wrapped an arm around Erik's waist and spoke for him, the first words that entered into her mind were also the words that her heart told her were the ones to speak. And it was also the right time.

"this is Erik, my fiancée."

* * *

Erik played along with Christine. A good distraction to be sure. She was going to have the opera house talking for months with this one.

"he's also my bodyguard and he's very protective of me."

Mr. Chagney stammered, "understandably. We…shall not bother you again."

Christine nodded, "I forgive you. I understand your grief as well. I did love your son."

"How long did you know our son?" Mrs. Chagney asked.

Erik held his breath as she spoke. "about five months."

"and did you start courting…him," Mr. Chagney spat. "the minute you found out our son was dead? Or did you wait a day in honor of the dead?"

Erik's temper snapped and were it not for Christine's arm on his, he would have ripped the horrid man to shreds. "get out of my opera house!" he bellowed. "now! And never come back again!"

The manager's quickly ushered the Chagney's out. Erik waited until the door's shut before whirling around and spitting out. "and Miss Daae and I are not engaged! It was a gesture of kindness, so no one is to start spreading rumors! Understood!" Everyone nodded anxiously. "Miss Daae will be up as soon as she brings up more music arrangements. Now, back to work!"

Christine followed Erik back to her dressing room, through the mirror, and through the hall of paintings. "at least," Christine said quietly behind him. "they can be silent until you propose to me. but I don't think that will be very long, will it?"

Erik turned slowly and frowned. His heart rate sped up in chest. "Christine? What are you saying?"

She swiped a tear under her eye and smiled, "ask me…and find out."

"ask what?"

she laughed, "Erik, the question." He frowned and she leaned forward with a smile. "every man asks a woman he's in love with."

Erik stared at her, hanging onto the gentle words that were so full of promise. He gripped Christine's shoulders. "Christine, are you sure?"

She nodded and her hands gripped his shoulders firmly. "I'm certain Erik. But that's not the question. That's typically the one he asks when she announces that she's pregnant."

Erik gazed into her dark eyes and he saw unconditional love reflecting in her eyes. Erik knelt on one knee, holding her hand. Christine smiled through her tears an he hoped that she wouldn't reject him. "Christine, I've loved you from the moment I met you. You've been my dearest friend, but my feelings are much stronger that friendship. I want to build a new life with you, protect you and raise a family together." he inhaled and asked the question he wanted to ask her the moment he met her. "Christine Daae, will you marry me?"

Christine nodded her head and whispered gently. "yes."

Erik stood up, his ears ringing. "you'll marry me?"

Christine nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "yes Erik, I will!"

Erik spun her around in the air as his heart exploded with joy. Christine laughed as his lips devoured her neck. She removed his mask and it fell to the floor with a clatter. Erik didn't notice as she kissed his lips, her hands cupping his deformity. Erik groaned and he backed her against the wall. Her body felt so small and fragile against his.

after a moment, finding some restraint, Erik pulled away, his body heaving. "we… better marry soon."

Christine nodded, her dark eyes wide and sparkling. "indeed Erik, we should."

Erik kissed her lips one last time and pushed away. "all right, miss Daae. To the music."

"wait a minute!" she said gripping his shoulder. "what's your last name?"

Erik made a face. "Ormanni."

She smiled, "Erik Ormanni. I like it."

"I don't."

"How do you like the sound of…Christine Ormanni?"

Erik tilted his head and nodded, "very much." Erik kissed her again and drew back reluctantly. "now, to that music, my dear."

Christine smiled and took his hand; now, Erik felt like he finally belonged. He was whole, he was complete.

* * *

Nadir shook his head. This boy had such determined strength. The day they docked at Paris he'd recovered almost all of his strength. He wasn't conscious about his arm, at least that nadir could tell.

As they were exiting customs, a woman's scream caused them to jump. He turned to see a woman running madly towards them.

"mother?" Raoul said as he ran towards her.

Nadir shook his head as he watched him embrace the woman and an older man who resembled him. he stood there with their luggage watching their reunion. Tears, explanations and happiness. Typical of family reunions, the strain between their relationships forgotten for the time being. After a moment, they noticed his existence and their faces curled in disgust.

"what's this?" the man demanded.

"the man who's life I am indebted to. Nadir Kahn, my parents."

He nodded and extended his hand, "An honor."

They avoided his hand. "Raoul, we thought you were dead."

"I was basically dead."

"well, your fiancée didn't wait long."

He frowned, "Christine?"

"she's engaged."

nadir watched as the blood drained away from the boy's face. "you're lying."

"no!"

"this is some plot to get me back home! I'm not going back. my home is here. Excuse me! I've been without my fiancée for almost six months. I need to see."

"you'll see!" the mother shouted. "she's engaged to some masked creature named Erik."

Raoul didn't listen, he probably didn't hear in his urgency to flag down a carriage. But nadir did, and he now wondered if he should have informed Erik beforehand. He hoped, that Erik and this man were not engaged to the same woman.

* * *

**Ahh, the suspense is terrible! Don't forget to review!**


	22. Love never dies, love never falters

**PhantomFan01: Read and find out!**

**PhantomSerenity: Twist everyone up? Lucky for you I update rather quickly. Imagine, if I updated once a week instead!**

**Trmo77: They will be out of the picture, for now. Yes, poor everyone.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-one

Raoul fidgeted in his suit and turned to nadir. "My tie straight?" Nadir nodded. Raoul frowned; nadir had been strangely quiet since the encounter with his parents. But in his excitement, he hadn't really noticed.

Raoul glanced through the program. Christine's repertoire had expanded. This show, was a concert of various songs.

Away from you.

If I ever fall in love again.

There is more to love.

As long as he needs me.

Nothing like you've ever known.

Tell me on a Sunday.

Wishing you were somehow here again.

Unexpected song.

Love changes everything.

When the lights dimmed and Christine came out it was all Raoul could do to keep from jumping up and sweeping her into his arms. She looked radiant and the audience applauded her. Christine curtsied and held out her hand and the phantom of the opera came from the opposite wing and took her hand. The audience accepted his presence on the stage. Raoul felt his heart hesitate. Something had changed in Christine's eyes. He lifted up his opera glasses to scan her hand for a ring. To his satisfaction, there was none.

Christine held up her hand, "thank you everyone! Now, I've a surprise for everyone. Erik has written a new song for me. I just heard it for the first time a few hours ago and I believe it to be…the finest piece he's ever written. I personally couldn't allow this show to begin, without persuading him to play it, even if only accompanied by him and a violinist." The phantom motioned for the violin player to climb up out of the pit. Christine walked over to the piano. "The song is called, love never dies. I think you'll agree with me, when I say it one of his greatest works."

Raoul stared at Christine in all her beauty; wearing a crimson evening dress that must have cost near to a thousand francs. Her jewelry must have been solid gold and real rubies. She had changed so much, and he couldn't help but wonder if his parent's were right about Christine's engagement. There was affection in her eyes for that man. But there was no engagement ring. They had to be wrong! They just had to be wrong!

* * *

Christine inhaled and perched on the hood of the piano, looking down at Erik with a smile as he began to play the intro.

"I love you." He whispered.

She whispered back, "I love you too."

_Who knows when love begins? Who knows what makes it start? One day it's simply there, alive inside in your heart. It slips into your thoughts. It infiltrates your soul. It takes you by surprise, then seizes full control. Try to deny it, and try to protest, but love won't let you go _she locked gazes with Erik and sang to only him. _Once you've been possessed. _

She stood off the piano and moved about the stage, maintaining eye contact with the audience. _Love never dies. Love never falters. Once it has spoken, love is yours. Love never fades. Love never alters. Hearts may get broken, love endures. Hearts may get broken, love endures. _

Christine carefully walked down the stairs into the audience. She could feel Erik watching her, and it excited her more. She could see she had the audience hanging onto each word she was singing. _And soon as you submit, surrender flesh and bone, that love takes on a life much bigger than your own. It uses you at whim and drives you to despair and forces you to feel more joy than you can bear. Love gives you pleasure, and love brings you pain! _Christine turned around and stared back at Erik on the stage. _And yet, when both are gone, love will still remain._

The music played and Christine placed her heart on her chest and turned to go back towards the stage._ Once it has spoken, love is yours. Love never dies, love never alters. Hearts may get broken, love endures. _Christine turned her head to the left and her voice faltered for a moment._ Hearts may get broken._

Christine lost her voice all together. Was she going crazy? Was she actually staring into Raoul's blue eyes? she gasped and covered her mouth. he was alive? He was here? Christine started crying, shaking her head in denial. She couldn't be seeing him here! Not now!

But it was Raoul.

He stood up from his chair and moved towards her slowly. Christine met him and flung her arms around his shoulders. "oh Raoul!"

"Christine," he said wrapping an arm around her waist. "oh God, I've missed you so much!"

Christine closed her eyes and clung tighter to Raoul. Oh, she missed him so much! She realized she wasn't feeling both of his arms around her waist and she stopped and looked and realized he'd lost his left arm.

"oh Raoul!"

"Shh," he said gently caressing her face with his right hand. "at least it wasn't both."

She nodded and Raoul leaned forward and kissed her. His kiss felt so different than Erik's, a huge difference. Erik's filled her with pleasure, desire, strength and love. Raoul's, it felt like, comfort and warmth. Christine's heart dropped, she was engaged to two men. Both, offered very different options of a happy life.

"ladies and gentlemen," Erik said from the stage, pulling them apart. "there will be a fifteen minute intermission." His voice was cold and emotionless. Not the Erik whom she was in love with; the phantom. "Miss Daae's fiancée was assumed dead, but it appears he's alive. Let's give them some privacy for the time being."

* * *

Erik stalked off the stage, bumping into nadir who was waiting for him in the wings. "what's this?" he demanded. "I thought he was dead!"

"he was basically dead when I found him." nadir said. "providence, decided that he should live." Erik groaned and stomped towards his lair. "what is the matter with you my friend?"

"I'm in love with Christine Daae!" he growled. "that's what's the matter!" nadir's face grew pale. "she loved me too….until…she saw that boy."

"she's the reason he's here." Nadir said. "I saw him, wrestling the demon's of death many times. But she was like a angel, calling him back. She gave him the strength and the will to live."

Erik groaned, "that's the problem nadir. Christine is an angel, which is why I fell in love with her." He turned back to see Christine and Raoul going into her dressing room. "but I do not think….I can win this fight. demons….don't possess angels."

"she was happy to see him." nadir said. "don't give up so soon my friend. If she loves you, she will tell him."

Erik shook his head, "Christine can't even harm a rat. She already made her decision. She want's the boy." Erik cut off nadir. "she embraced him, allowed his kisses, returned them. Are those the actions of a woman who loves another man? Or are they the actions of a woman, who doesn't care if her fiancée sees her? Think about it nadir. She loves him more. You yourself, saw their love in action. I doubt her love for me is like that."

* * *

**Short I know, but now is where it's twisted! I need everyone's opinion's on who! This is the final chance, root for your team! Someone's heart has to break, but WHO'S heart?**

**Don't forget to review! **


	23. Love never fades, love never alters

**PhantomFan01: Compliments to Judy Garland and Gene Kelly for that inspiration, if you've seen 'For me and my gal.' A marvelous movie, I heartily reccomend it.**

**PhantomSerenity: True, but then she said several things to Raoul, especially in this chapter, that need considering.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-two

Christine sat down on the couch pulling him down beside her. She gripped Raoul's hand, pressing a kiss to it. Relief flooded his soul. His parent's were wrong, they had to be wrong! Raoul leaned forward and kissed her again.

She exhaled and rested her head against his chest. "oh Raoul, I missed you so much." She shook her head. "I-I couldn't believe it when I saw you sitting there tonight."

"I almost didn't recognize you." He said shifting his shoulder so she had to sit up and look into his face. her eyes were red and her makeup was running slightly. He ran his hand over her jaw, reliving how smooth her skin had felt. "you're so beautiful. And your voice…Christine…you never sang like that before."

She shook her head. "Erik was helping me."

His smile faltered. "Christine, my parents were going back to the states. They had a run in with you, I believe."

She nodded. "they did."

He inhaled and said. "they said you were engaged to… that monster."

"Raoul, I am not engaged to

Raoul didn't wait to hear anymore. He cut Christine off with a kiss. "I knew it." He breathed before stealing a kiss. "I knew it." He shook his head. "I knew you weren't one of those women. You're good, honest and faithful." He glanced at her throat and saw a small chain. He tugged at it and he saw Christine still wore his ring around her neck. "you still have it."

Christine nodded, "I wear it every performance, for good luck."

A bang on the door and he groaned. "come in."

Madame Giry came in. "Christine. Your makeup must be fixed. Quickly!"

Raoul stood up, "I'll go back to my seat. But," he hesitated and turned to Christine. "Christine," he knelt and gripped her hand. "will you marry me tomorrow?"

Christine stared, "tomorrow? Raoul, that's too soon!"

"oh Christine, I know it's been hell without you. But, I can't wait. The whole time I was ill, it was you who pulled me through." He touched the ring around her neck. "I can see, you never stopped thinking about me either. I won't ask for an answer tonight. Tomorrow morning. Ok?"

Christine nodded, "all right Raoul. Tomorrow."

Raoul kissed her hand before going back out to his seat. Nadir was sitting there with a puzzled look on his face. Raoul grinned, "she's considering my proposal now. If she accepts, I want you to be my best man."

"what about Erik?" nadir asked.

Raoul shook his head, "what about him?"

"she's engaged to him."

"you heard wrong."

"he said they were engaged." Nadir insisted. "he's in love with her."

"I know. He told me before I left that he was going to make her fall in love with him. but she didn't." Raoul said. "she stayed true to me. she was wearing my ring still."

"Raoul, listen."

"no." Raoul said. "I talked to her. I asked her if she was engaged and she said she wasn't." nadir frowned. "I am fairly confident that Christine Daae will accept my proposal tomorrow. I don't think…that in an absence like ours, that a love like that will just die."

The light dimmed and Christine came out, looking radiant as can be. Their eyes met and it couldn't be denied, that the look in her eyes were meant only for him. Raoul was so entranced by her, he didn't even see nadir stand up and leave his seat.

* * *

_For the heart is slow to learn, No one can tell it what to do. It never learns from its mistakes. That's why it finally breaks and overpowers you. Some passions never let you go._ _Some fires never cease to burn. It shouldn't come as a surprise that the heart is slow to learn. The heart is slow to learn._

Christine exhaled as the audience applauded. She curtsied and blew kisses to them. Her eyes met with Raoul and he shook his head in admiration. She smiled and cleared her throat.

"ladies and gentlemen, I persuaded Erik to sing us with a song before we close the show tonight. Shall we give him a hand?"

Erik gave her a strange look, but he bowed to her request. He sat down at the piano and began playing. Something was stirring behind his mask, but she wouldn't let him close enough to see what it was. Erik turned to the audience and began to give the plot of the song.

"pssst!" Christine turned to see Meg waving at her. Christine nodded and moved towards the stage. Meg handed her a letter. "this is urgent."

Christine's heart sped up as she opened the letter.

_Miss Daae,_

_You hold the hearts of two men in your hands. Raoul and Erik. I've known Erik long; he intends to vanish from your life. if you love him, tell him so before he gets away from you. He believes there is no hope for him, but if there is, tell him. if there isn't let him go, never speak to him again, set him free. your memory kept that boy alive, if your love for him survived, don't play with his heart. _

_Nadir Kahn_

_I write this only because Raoul said you are considering his proposal. Erik already feels there is no hope for him._

"Christine!" she turned to see Raoul approaching. She crumbled up the note and turned to focus on Erik. She hadn't heard this song before, but it was rehearsed. The orchestra was playing it beautifully. The emotion in Erik's voice pulled her to her awareness of his song.

_In my twisted face there's not the slightest trace of anything that even hints of kindness. And from my tortured shape, no comfort, no escape. I see, but deep within is utter blindness. Hopeless. _Christine felt and heard the anguish in Erik's voice_ As my dream dies, as the time flies. Love a lost illusion. Helpless. Unforgiven. Cold and driven, to this sad conclusion._

Erik turned towards her, his eyes speaking to her. His body stayed in character, but his mask couldn't hide the fact that he was speaking to her. _No beauty could move me. No goodness improve me. No power on earth, if I can't love her. No passion could reach me. No lesson could teach me. How I could have loved her and make her love me too. If I can't love her, then who?_

Erik moved around the stage, anger in his stride. The anger and passion molded together and moved her heart throb harder and she began to think. She had to sort out her feeling's now. It was essential to both men. _ Long ago I should have seen, all the things I could have been. Careless and unthinking, I moved onward._

Erik hit the ground on his knees in anguish. _No pain could be deeper. No life could be cheaper. No point anymore,_ his gaze locked with hers and she began rapidly to make her decision_ if I can't love her. No spirit could win me. No hope left within me. Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free. But it's not to be! _Erik stood up,_ If I can't love her, _he looked towards the heavens and held out his hand; as if begging God for death._ let the world be done with me!_

"Christine?" Raoul laid a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. His eyes grew concerned. "Christine, you're crying."

She nodded. "Raoul. Please, go. Let me talk to you later tonight."

"Christine. Have you made your choice?"

"Raoul! Please." She begged. "just go." She turned to Erik who was taking his bows. She saw his fingers move towards his cape and knew she had little time to act. "go!" she pleaded as she gripped her skirts and raced onto the stage.

"Christine!" Raoul shouted after her.

"Erik!" she screamed. "wait!"

* * *

Erik stopped and turned towards her. Was she hurt? Did she need something? "Christine?"

Erik never finished what he was going to say. Christine launched herself at him and her arms went around his neck in an instant. he staggered backwards, tripped over his own feet in shock and he fell backwards! His hands caught Christine around the waist as they both fell to the ground.

He groaned as Christine gasped. "are you hurt?"

His mind was reeling. His lips burned, his head ached, and his body throbbed for Christine's body atop him. But he knew, it was not his to have. He was so stunned by her actions he could barely speak.

"Christine?" Raoul said as he pulled her up as best as he could with his one hand. "are you all right?"

Erik stood up, "what are you doing?"

"I didn't want you to fly off the stage!" she turned and smiled to the audience. "He always vanishes and I have _such _a difficult time finding him! I wanted to catch him before he took off!" as the audience laughed she added in a lower voice. "I need to talk to you about our engagement."

Raoul frowned, "Christine. You said that you weren't engaged to him."

"I never said that." Christine said. "you asked if I was engaged to a monster. You never let me finish Raoul." Erik turned to go, but she caught his arm. "Erik, don't you dare take a step off this stage!"

"Christine." He said. "don't sugar coat it, just let me go."

Christine spun around, her eyes flashing. "I told you to stay there!" she turned to Raoul. "We three need to talk tonight."

"no!" Raoul said. "I'm not waiting another hour. Christine, I need to know where I stand!"

"not here!" she said.

"here and now!" Raoul said. "this appears to be where the drama is, let's keep it here! Which man Christine? Who is it?"

Erik held his breath as Christine glanced franticly between the two men. A small part of him hoped that she'd pick him but he knew it wasn't meant to be. No angel could love a demon like him.

* * *

**Ok, the next chapter is all typed up, it just requires 3 little reviews to get it posted. Any extra's are appreciated. I'm horrible, holding the chapter hostage! I've made my decision though and I hope everyone is pleased with my choice.**


	24. Hearts make get broken

**Thatgrrl not logged in: I know! But that makes it better, much more dramatic!**

**Trmo77: A small one at the end, but at least everyone can rest up. **

**Katdancer: Sorry about the delay! Ducky deleted a section and I had to retype it. Don't ask how! That cat is a genius at these things!**

**Phantom Serenity: I did and I got one extra!**

* * *

Chapter twenty-three

Raoul's heart pounded in his chest as he waited for Christine to speak. Was this truly a difficult thing for her to figure out?

Christine inhaled and studied her hands for a moment. "this is very difficult for me. I love you both and I know you two love me. you both offer two different kinds of love. Raoul, yours is calm, confident, comfortable and gentle. Erik's is different," she hesitated. "it's dark, strange, passionate and….I'm not…used to feeling this way. I-I can't."

"the name Christine!" Raoul said impatiently. "don't make us wait! Just..say it! And then explain why!"

everyone in the audience held their breath along with Erik and Raoul as they waited for Christine to speak.

"Erik." Her voice was quiet, but it was loud enough for both men to hear.

"him?" Raoul said.

* * *

Erik gripped her hands as his heart rate sped up, "Christine?" he stared at her. "Do you know what you're saying?"

"Christine!" Raoul said. "you can't mean that!"

"I do." She turned to Raoul, removing the chain from her neck and handing it to him. "I can't marry you Raoul. I'm sorry."

Raoul stared at the ring before looking up at her in bewilderment. "Christine. Why?"

"Oh Raoul can't you see? It's Erik."

"did he hurt you?" Raoul demanded. "did he force himself on you? are you pregnant?"

"no Raoul!" she said. "Erik would never hurt me. you don't understand."

"then help me understand!"

"It's a matter of the heart Raoul."

"Christine," Raoul said. "he'll get over you. Heartbreak happens to everyone."

"true. But," She shook her head, "I can't get over him. I love you both so much. I'm sorry." she started crying. "I've got to hurt one of you two in this matter because it's impossible not to hurt someone! And….I wish…I just can't hurt either of you."

Erik held up his hand, "don't Christine. Look at me." he tilted her face up, her makeup streaming. Her eyes shifted around the room. "Look at me." she obeyed. Erik had made his decision a long time ago. Christine didn't need to suffer with this. "You gave me love even if it was for a short time. It was the most I was ever privileged to receive in my life. I'm thankful for that."

"Erik." She said.

"Christine, please." He inhaled and forced his voice not to waver. "I'm glad to know…that someone would have married me, if it were possible." He squeezed her hand. "I got shot with my own words, love never dies. It didn't for either of you. Don't hurt the boy by saying things...that don't matter anymore. "

"what are you saying," She stared at him, "you're releasing me from our engagement?"

Erik nodded. "yes. with my blessing." His heart was breaking to say this. "he deserves your love. He earned it. may your days be happy."

She nodded and stepped forward, "you're a good man Erik. But, listen to what I have to say." She turned towards Raoul. "that's why I cannot marry you."

He frowned with Raoul. "I don't understand."

"Raoul, step into his shoes for a minute." She said quietly. "put yourself in his skin, see yourself with his face. what kind of a chance would you have for love?"

"Christine, if this is pity."

"Raoul, I feel everything but pity. Listen to me." She shook her head. "He knows that by leaving me, he'll be sentencing himself to a life time of loneliness forever. No one will ever love him and he's willing to live with all that we've shared together as a memory. Forever." She gripped Raoul's hand. "I-I can't describe it. Raoul, you saw it for yourself. You're looking at it now. The truest kind of love you can ever find."

"but Christine," Raoul said. "I love you! Haven't I proved that?"

"Raoul, you've proved it, but have you earned it? You showed me your love without bothering to seek mine. You didn't endeavor to make me love you. You were in love with me, when I was trying to find love for you." She inhaled. "And now, you're holding onto me."

"Christine." Raoul said. "I won't stand by and let you do this!"

* * *

"there! Right there! Listen to what you said. are you thinking about what's best for me, or what's best for you?" Raoul's face froze. "are you speaking out of a pure love, or a selfish love? It's sounding pretty selfish to me Raoul. Outside of Erik's face, what problems do you have with our love?"

"Christine, you said you loved me!" he said. "that night before I left. You wouldn't have accepted my proposal if you hadn't."

"Raoul, I do love you! How could I not? You're kind, gentle, wonderful, handsome, and sensitive. Raoul, if I had never met Erik, I would have married you. That night, there was too much excitement going on." She inhaled and held his gaze. "I do love you, but I find my love is that of a sister towards a brother. Erik's love…is the kind of love a wife should feel for her husband."

Erik stared at her in shock, his hand shaking. "Christine. You don't mean this. You can't."

"I do Erik." Christine turned with tears in her eyes. "I can't go through with a marriage to Raoul. Not when I love you so much." Erik gasped at her declaration. "I want you Erik. I want you."

Erik felt tears in his eyes as he gripped her face. "Christine? Are you sure? You want this ugly, deformed, old man as a husband?"

She nodded, "I want this handsome, talented and mature man for a husband."

"But why me?" He asked. "I'm hideous!"

"You're a strong man Erik, and in my eyes, you're very handsome and I 'm certain several women present would agree with me." She blushed a little, but maintained eye contact with Erik. "You also wrote, "that love takes on a life, much bigger than your own. It uses you at whim, and drives you to despair. It forces you to feel more joy than you can bear." Erik, are you really that unselfish that you'd send me off like that?"

"I wanted you to be happy."

Christine turned to Raoul. "That's what you forgot to say. All those times, you never said you wanted me to be happy. I assure you, I am happy." She turned to Erik. "I'm happiest when I'm with you. I want to be your wife Erik Ormanni. I want you to hold my hand when times are hard. I want you to fill our house with music. I want my children to look like you."

"Christine!" Raoul said. "Are you insane? You cannot possibly want your children to look like him!"

Erik's heart sank, he'd forgotten about his deformity. He nodded in agreement with Raoul. "don't say things like that Christine. Don't wish this curse on an innocent child."

"I love you and I will love our children. If they look like you, that won't stop me from loving them anymore than you would stop loving them if they looked like me."

"prove it!" Raoul said. "can you actually kiss that…face…without his mask on? Prove it to me! then I'll believe you! I cannot understand why you'd pick him over me! he's hideous!" at her scowl he added. "Christine, he says so himself."

"Erik is always degrading himself. He's put me on a pedestal and I cannot allow that anymore. Believe me Raoul, things that you deem impossible, are always possible when it comes to Erik. And I will have no trouble proving that right now."

* * *

**Sorry about the torture, but I hope everyone was satisfied. It's late on my side, so I cannot update. Don't forget to review!**


	25. Love endures

**Trmo77: True, I feel sorry for Raoul to, but he's going to get a consolation prize.**

**Katdancer: I stayed up late and did half this chapter so I could present it earlier than usual just for you! Enjoy! **

**Thatgrrl not logged in: Forever! I did intend for this to be a Raoul/Christine fic, but Erik mananged to turn the cards on me, again!**

**Phantom Serenity: Just a little, after all he did for Christine, you can imagine why he'd be upset. But everything turns out all right in the end.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-four

Erik backed away shaking his head in denial. Christine wouldn't! _Please God, _he begged inwardly. _Don't let her ask this of me._

She turned to Raoul, "if I do this Raoul, what then? What does this prove?"

"It proves nothing. I need to know, I need to understand. Christine, everyone says the phantom of the opera is hideous. He admits it. Every man in this opera house knows you're beautiful. I need to know and see…is it even possible?"

Erik found his voice. "Then what? Will you leave her alone?"

"I will." Raoul said. "I won't bother you two again."

Erik hesitated. All he had to do was remove his mask, in front of this entire opera house holding more than a hundred people. The place would be full of screaming people. But it was all a chance. A chance that the boy would leave him and Christine alone.

"Do you swear by all that's holy," Erik said. "In front of all present, that you will keep your word?"

"I swear it." Raoul said.

Erik turned to Christine and nodded. "Do it Christine."

She moved forward slowly. "Are you sure Erik?"

He nodded. "Just do it Christine."

Her hands removed his mask and he closed his eyes, afraid to see the look in her eyes as the sounds of screams filled the opera house. "Look at me Erik." She commanded gently. He did as she asked.

Her eyes were now focused only on his face. Christine's hands gripped his neck gently and drew him towards her. She kissed him fully on the lips without any encouragement from him! The cries in the audience stopped in an instant. Undoubtedly because the miraculous horror appearing before them.

His eyes bulged. Erik couldn't believe that she was really doing this! He stared at Christine as she broke the kiss, her arms went around his waist and she rested her head against his chest. Erik's hands hovered uselessly around her shoulders, unsure of what to do with them; not even sure if he could wipe his eye, which had tears streaming down his face. Christine looked up into his face, desire in those dark eyes of hers. She drew him close and kissed him again. Erik brought his hands up slowly and covered her small hands, which were covering his deformity. His hands trembled as he moved his hands down to her shoulders before gently pushing her away. Christine gasped for air and stared deep into his face.

She was trembling slightly. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, Erik heard the sound of applause. They turned to see Meg walk out on stage applauding, with her head held high. Slowly, more people joined the applause; then, the whole audience was on their feet.

Erik gripped her hand and wiped an eye before turning to the awe struck vicomte and audience. One thing was for certain. Christine was undoubtedly his. Body and soul. Forever.

Erik inhaled and spoke to Raoul. "I thank you. There'd have been many times I'd have had doubts about Christine's feelings if it weren't for you. But now…nothing can shake my faith in her now." Christine wrapped an arm around his waist. Erik inhaled. "Nothing. Ever. I always know, she had every chance to pick someone young and handsome, but she chose me. This worthless monster."

* * *

"Erik," she said softly. "Don't call yourself a monster. You're not." She turned to Raoul. "Can you ever forgive me?

"I shouldn't have gone to war." Raoul said quietly. "I think I knew the moment I first saw you again that I'd lost you forever. He warned me he was going to make you fall in love with him and he did. But I didn't want to believe it."

"Raoul."

"It's because I lost my arm isn't it?"

Christine shook her head, "Raoul, if that were true, then how could I love Erik with his face?"

He exhaled. "After all we've been through, I never saw this coming. After all I went through, the rescue, saving your life, abandoning my family. All for you and your love."

"Raoul, please."

"Don't worry, I'll keep your background a secret, I'm not after exploitation." Raoul exhaled. "I'll let you go, try to find someone else. In time, maybe I will."

"Oh Raoul." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you! I hope you find someone who will love you as much as I love Erik."

Raoul pushed away from her and exited the stage. Erik pulled her close. "One more song my love?"

Christine glanced at the audience; many were dabbing at their eyes. She blushed. "Why not? Always leave them singing."

Erik nodded to Mr. reyer. "Somewhere."

Erik pulled her into a close embrace as the orchestra began. Christine had to rein her emotions under control as she began singing. _There's a place for us. Somewhere a place for us. Peace and quiet and open air, wait for us. Somewhere._

Christine's voice failed and she closed her eyes and leaned her head against Erik's chest. _There's a time for us. Someday a time for us._ Erik's voice rang with conviction, as if he were promising her these things. _Time together with time spare. Time to learn, time to care. Someday!_ Erik's voice rose with the orchestra and a shiver spread throughout the opera house at the sound his beautiful voice made. _Somewhere! We'll find a new way of living!_

Christine found her voice and looked at Raoul who was still watching in the wings. _We'll find a way of forgiving._

He turned and exited. She turned back to Erik and joined him. _Somewhere. _Christine reached up and caressed his face. Erik closed his eyes, and savored her hand on his face._ There's a place for us. A time and place for us._

_Hold my hand and we're halfway there! _She pleaded.

Erik stepped back and extended his hand. _Hold my hand and I'll take you there!_

She gripped his hand firmly and Erik pulled her close. Now, their voices blended together and became something different. Something so different. _Somehow! Someday! Somewhere! Somewhere. _Their voices intermingled perfectly and their voice sounded so beautiful. They sounded like…love. The voice that love was given. Nothing, could ever break the bond that the music gave them._ We'll find a new way of living! We'll find a way of forgiving._ _Somewhere. There's a place for us. A time and place for us._ _Hold my hand and we're halfway there! Hold my hand and I'll take you there! Somehow! Someday! Somewhere!_

The moment the song stopped, everyone was on their feet screaming. Erik and Christine didn't notice, even as roses pelted them. They only had eyes for each other.

"Christine," Erik said as he gently touched her face. "You're the world to me. You're the sun that rises, the moon that sets and all that goes on in-between." Erik inhaled and gripped her hands firmly. "I'm most undeserving of your affections. But I assure you, my love for you is eternal. I offer you my heart, soul, body, love, desire and every other sensation running throughout me." Erik kissed her gently, still, the passion was there and Christine clung to him. He broke the kiss and breathed, "will you marry me?"

"Yes."

"Now?" he asked. "Will you marry me right now?"

"Yes." She cried. "Yes I will!" she gripped his hand. "The wedding dress is still in my wardrobe! I'll be ready in ten minutes!"

Erik lifted her up from the ground and moved towards the wings. "Come. I can't wait any longer."

* * *

He needed a drink. A good strong drink. Raoul couldn't believe what had happened. The woman he'd risked everything for didn't love him. After all he'd sacrificed, friends, family, fortune, reputation and even his arm! After all that, she still couldn't love him! Raoul walked by an alley and heard a shriek. Against his will, he turned to see what damsel needed help.

"You're drunk!" the woman said, her voice sounded strangled. "Let me go!"

"Not that drunk!" Raoul rounded the corner to see a blonde ballerina against the wall. "You'll pay for this." The man snarled.

Raoul watched as the man grabbed her head and smashed it against the wall! The girl gasped and her eyes lolled back. Raoul hesitated; the last time he rescued a girl he had his heart broken. Then, the man ripped her front open and began fondling her breast. The girl was too dizzy to fight, the man began kissing her neck.

The girl whimpered in weak protest and Raoul decided to go help. Raoul stepped forward, drew back his cane and hit the man hard on the head! The man groaned and passed out. The blonde was still conscious, just very groggy. She groaned and tried to focus. Raoul removed his coat, keeping an eye on the girl.

"I'm going to put this on you?" he said. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes…monsieur Chagney. But," she cleared her throat. "You keep it. I-I just need a…moment."

"You're not decent." He pointed out. The girl went scarlet and looked down at herself. He held out the coat to her again. "Here."

"Thank you." She said, wrapping it around her.

Raoul looked at the unconscious man. "Come. Before he comes to."

She nodded, "thank you, I-I was told…there someone looking for me." she shuddered. "I-I had no idea." Raoul extended his hand and she took it timidly. "Thank you monsieur Chagney."

"You speak as through you know me," Raoul said, studying her pale face and her long golden hair. "But…I cannot…recall you."

"I'm Meg." She said. "Meg Giry."

* * *

**Ok, this story is nowhere near to closing just so everyone knows! Don't forget to review!**


	26. Love gives you pain and pleasure

**Trmo77: The prize will be...difficult to earn though. There's a few more bumps in the road.**

**PhantomFan01: In this chapter, as promised!**

**PhantomSerenity: I heard Ramin sing it the other day and I had tears running down my face. It was embarassing! Every family member other than my mom was present and everyone wanted to know what my problem was!**

* * *

Chapter twenty-five

Meg came out in a white dress with the Vicomte's coat. He looked up at her from the wall he was leaning against. She held out his coat, "thank you monsieur Chagney."

"likewise."

He took his coat and tried to get his arm into the sleeve. Meg pulled the coat up and over his arm and brought it around his empty sleeve. She buttoned up his coat, and straightened his tie. "here you go monsieur."

Raoul turned bitterly and walked away. Some unknown force propelled Meg to follow him. she followed after him, "monsieur?"

"what?" he snapped as he spun around.

She stepped back, "I-I just wanted to thank you. For saving me."

"you already did."

"I thanked you for the use of the coat."

"listen!" he snapped. "I don't want any thanks! I just want to be left alone."

She blinked. "monsieur, I know you're upset. Why don't…we just walk for a bit?"

"walk? I don't even know you!"

"monsieur," she was growing more concerned for him every minute. "I don't think you should be alone."

"why?" he shouted. "I can take care of myself! my missing arm didn't cause any problems to keep you from getting raped!"

"it's not your arm monsieur." She said. "it's your heart."

His handsome face stiffened before he said quietly. "it doesn't matter. Why should you care? I'm nothing to you. You're nothing to me. let's keep it that way."

"Erik!" Meg turned to see Christine in Erik's arm heading for the back door. His arms practically overflowing with Christine's veil and dress. Meg saw Raoul's face twist. "Erik!" she squealed as she clutched his unmasked face. "everyone's looking at me!"

"naturally." He said. "they're wondering what a hideous monster is doing with such an angel."

Christine kissed him. Erik let out a groan as he bumped into an open door. Christine broke the kiss and smiled apologetically. "sorry."

Erik pushed the door open and hurried out. Meg moved to the door and waved at Christine. "good luck!" Raoul pushed past her and moved rapidly down the street.

"thank you!"

Erik deposited Christine in the carriage and crawled in beside her. That man called nadir ran behind them. He saw her and stopped, handing her a hat. "oh miss! Give this to Raoul de Chagney, he just went that way." He pointed the opposite direction Erik was heading. He jumped up into the carriage and nodded. "thanks!"

Meg smiled and waved. "I'll make sure he gets it! Bye!"

She gripped her skirts and ran up the wet street. She spotted Raoul crossing the street and called. "Mr. Chagney!"

He turned back, saw it was her and continued on his way. She checked the street and decided that if she hurried she could beat the horse approaching. She was wrong. Meg shrieked as she slipped on the ground and she hit her elbow hard.

"look out!" the driver shouted as he tried to stop the horse.

Meg screamed as she rolled. The horse's hooves struck her leg and she screamed as she felt something snap! The driver finally reigned the horses under control. She started crying as she tried to see her leg. A strong arm gripped her waist and pulled her from under the horse's hooves.

"damn you!" Raoul said. "oh my God!" Meg looked down to see a bone sticking out of her leg. She gasped and started crying hard. "stop it!" Raoul ordered. Meg turned and gripped him tightly. He stiffened as she cried into his shirt.

Her life was over. Her dancing career was over.

* * *

Erik closed his eyes as Christine gripped his hand tightly and looked up at him. the priest exhaled. "I now pronounce you… man and wife. If the bride wishes….you may kiss her."

Erik stiffened. Even a priest didn't deem him fit to kiss his bride. Christine cupped his face in her hands. "can you say that last line properly?" Christine said holding Erik's gaze. "after all, this is a wedding."

"you….you may kiss the bride."

Erik lifted the delicate veil from her face and for a moment, he paused. Was he really holding her? Had he really won such a beautiful woman?

_Love me, _Christine sang gently. _That's all I ask of you._

Erik leaned forward and kissed Christine gently. Christine closed her eyes and Erik added pressure to her lips and she groaned. Erik felt her press her body against him and he pulled her closer. Nadir applauded and they pulled apart.

"congratulations." Nadir said placing a hand on either one of their shoulders. "well, do I get to kiss the bride?"

"no!" Erik said.

Christine touched her cheek with a carefree laugh. "here. I've a jealous husband who's eager to posses my lips."

"more than that." Erik said as he watched nadir kiss Christine's cheek. The moment he did, Erik pulled Christine up and into his arms. She flushed pink and wrapped her arms around his neck. "shall we?" he asked seeking permission.

Christine nodded. "indeed husband." she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "take me home."

"Good luck old friend!" Nadir said as they ran out.

"Thank you!" Christine called over her shoulder before Erik kicked the door shut. Christine blushed as everyone looked at them leaving the church. She didn't really notice their facial expressions, for she only had eyes for her husband.

* * *

Raoul pushed the door open to the hospital to see Meg Giry in her bed, her control gained somewhat. She opened her eyes and smiled. "monsieur Chagney. Where is your hat?"

He stared at her, "forget the damn hat! Look at what I've done to you."

"no monsieur." She said. "I shouldn't have crossed road."

"if I'd stopped," he said. "you wouldn't have needed to cross the road."

"you were hurting monsieur." She patted the side of the bed, indicating for him to sit down. "please, do not blame yourself."

Raoul hesitated and sat down on the edge of the bed. "who can I blame?"

She inhaled, "nobody. If anyone, blame fate."

"I've ruined you."

Meg shook her head, "it was an accident."

"how can you be so brave?" he demanded. "I've ruined your livelihood."

"Raoul," he looked up at her. She's spoken his name so gently, he couldn't help but notice. "I hope you don't mind." She cleared her throat. "I thought…after all that's happened."

"it's all right." He said. "just so you know, I'm paying for everything."

"no."

"I insist."

She sighed, "thank you." Her long nails brushed his rough palm. "you're a good man. Not many men in your position would do such a thing for a…poor ballerina like me."

"good man." He scoffed. "what's good about me?"

"many things."

"like what?"

"you came back when I was hurt, you didn't leave me in the streets. You're paying for everything."

"Anyone can do that."

"I know how…you rescued Christine." Her voice grew softer, if that was even possible. "she told me. what kind of a man would do that? You gave up everything. your family. Your reputation. Your friends. Your wealth. All to build a new life for her."

"I lost her."

"as a wife." She said gently. "but have you lost her as a friend? You've seen her. She's happy. They're in love."

"but why couldn't she love me?" Raoul shouted, the anger building up inside him. Meg's finger's gripped his hand. "why? I loved her so much. I gave up everything, all I wanted was her love in return." He turned to her. "am I that hideous without my arm she prefers a monster to me?"

"no." Meg shook her head. "it's hard for you. Loosing everything before Christine, leaving to fight for Christine, loosing your arm for Christine, then coming back to find out you'd lost her to another. Give it time. The pain in your heart will heal."

"Meg!" Raoul turned to see Madame Giry in the room. Her pinched face grew more pinched. "you!" she spat. "I heard it all from the doctor. How dare you!"

"mama!" Meg said.

Raoul stood up, "Madame."

She cut him off. "no! my daughter…was promising talent! She could have been a prima donna! I dismissed dozens of suitors, waiting for the right one and look what you've done to her!" her face grew redder. "you've ruined her! Ruined her career! Get out!" she shouted. "get out of my daughter's room!"

"mama stop it!" Meg screamed. Raoul stood and moved towards the door. "Raoul, please!"

for the second time that day, Raoul ignored Meg's pleas. He closed the door and decided to go back to his empty estate. He was alone. Destined to be alone. As he got into the carriage, he tried to put Erik in his shoes and he began to see bits and pieces of what Christine had been trying to say that night.

* * *

Christine smiled nervously as Erik led her into their bedroom. Erik licked his lips nervously, "we-we don't have to."

"I want to." She said resting her hands on his chest. "tonight."

"Christine." Erik said. "I haven't told you everything about me. my body," he diverted his gaze and she waited. "I was beaten, my body is repulsive."

"Erik," she said moving closer. "you are not repulsive. Have you forgotten my scars?"

"Christine, mine, well, yours are nothing compared to mine." Erik removed his shirt and she calmly took in the sight of the mass of scars. Erik turned slowly, showing her everything. "See?"

She nodded, "yes Erik." She stepped close, wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt his flesh tremble under her touch. "I love you. Every inch of you." She cleared her throat. "kiss me. please."

Erik leaned forward. "your wish….is my command."

She inhaled and closed her eyes as Erik's lips claimed hers. At the first contact, fire burned her lips and something seized Christine's heart. She deepened the kiss slightly and Erik's hands went around her waist. Christine clung to Erik at the pressured contact his hands made on her waist.

Erik deepened the kiss. His lips grew more passionate as he pressed her against him. She didn't push him away. her hands went around his neck and their grip was tight. Their feeling grew like a huge bubble and burst. With every breath, sigh and kiss, their shyness and fear vanished and turned into something that frightened and fueled both of them.

"Erik," she moaned as she gripped his shoulders. "what's happening?"

He answered. "don't fight it."

she groaned. "why can't I?"

He couldn't answer, for he could barely believe it was happening either. "Erik." she moaned as she clung to him, her fingers digging into his back. A moan escaped her lips and Erik pressed her closer to her.

Her body reacted to him and his hand crept up her waist to her breast. She didn't push him away, she leaned into his exploring hands. She broke the kiss and kissed his neck. She stretched her leg and wrapped it around his knee. Erik reacted instantly. He pressed his lips to hers firmly and she moaned as he backed her up. she gasped as her back met with the wall. Erik arched against her and she felt his desire. Christine clutched at his neck. Her hands caressing the scared side of his face.

"Christine." Erik groaned out. "I love you."

"Erik." She begged. "please. take me." Christine groaned as her knees buckled. "please."

"I've got you." He breathed, his hands catching her waist and legs and swinging her up into his arms. "I've got you."

His hands moved to the white dress. His trembling hands managed the ties on the dress. Christine's gaze was fixated on his feet as her dress loosened. He gripped the dress by her shoulders and removed it.

"tell me to stop," he said, his voice straining for control. "and I will."

"I'll never tell you that Erik." She breathed. "only when you're going to do something that will be horribly wrong."

"tell me to stop," he said removing her garments. "it must be wrong to wish to take such a pure body and defile it."

Christine shook her head, "never. I believe I was created to make you happy. I'm yours Erik, I'm happy. Please." She stopped as her last garments fell away and she was bare before him, her husband. her voice sounded husky as she spoke. "make love to me."

He looked deeply into her eyes, filled with ardor. Her eyes were begging for him, for his body, to complete the desire. She reached up, and kissed his horrible face. The kiss was deep, fevered and passionate. It swept all his doubts away in that one gesture. He moved towards the bed, Christine stumbled and she fell backwards on the bed.

His bride gasped lightly and clung to him. "I've got you." He soothed as he gently resituated her. "I've got you."

"forever." She breathed.

"yes." He kissed her. "once, and for always."

* * *

**A nice long chapter, took me all day to write it. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Don't forget to review!**


	27. Once, and for always

**Trmo77: Yes, Raoul is definetly having the hardest time out of everyone. I haven't decided if Meg will dance again or not, so we'll see.**

**Phantom Serenity: He will.**

**Thatgrrl not logged in: He might. Let me know when yours is up and posted! I'll check it out.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-six

Christine opened her eyes to find her head resting on Erik's chest. He'd managed to get his music without disturbing her and was examining a song. She slowly moved her hand towards a scar on his chest.

Erik twitched and looked down at her. She smiled and looked up at him. "Good morning."

Erik pushed his music aside and pulled her up. "Good morning." Erik pulled her close and kissed her. Christine smiled as Erik gently rubbed his thumb over her chin. "Did you sleep well?"

She blushed, "I slept well enough, but not long enough."

Erik chuckled, "oh my love. I'm sorry."

She poked him, "don't be! I loved every minute with you." She reached across him and grabbed the sheet music. She examined it. "Is what you've been working on while I slept?"

Erik nodded, "yes." His arms went around her waist and pulled her closer. "Do you like it?"

She smiled, "sing it to me, and I'll tell you."

"All right." Christine burrowed closer to Erik and listened as he sang it quietly.

_Once and for always, let's have it understood. We will be together, just the way we should. Let's not wait and hope for something more sublime. Don't you know that always isn't too much time? _

Christine looked up at him as he gently stroked her chin. _So once and for always, let's say that's it's agreed. Wishing days are over this is all we need. And tonight, we'll notify the stars above. That once and for always, and no less than always. You and I will be in love._

Christine smiled and shook her head, "how do you do it Erik? How?"

Erik ran his hand down her side, "inspiration my love. You."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Once, and for always."

* * *

Raoul heard a knocking at his library door. He groaned, he hadn't slept all night. The word suicide had entered his mind several times, but he'd tossed that idea out. Christine wasn't worth dying for after all. "come in!"

The odd thumping sound made him turn and look. He saw Meg with an anguished look of pain on her face in the doorway. She jumped on one foot into the libaray.

"what are you doing?" he shouted as he moved towards her.

"I had to see if you were all right," he picked her up as best as he could with his one arm. Meg was very light, like a fairy fortunately and she helped by holding onto him. "Raoul!"

"quiet!" he kicked the library door open. "bates!" he bellowed.

"please Raoul," she said softly. "I-I I'm not feeling well."

Raoul looked at her and noted her hand was gripping her stomach. Raoul immediately looked around for a basin.

She shook her head, "I'm not going to be sick…It…it was a difficult journey."

Bates came around the corner, "yes sir?"

"fetch the doctor." He ordered. "have Cathy come here and attend to Miss Giry."

She held up a hand. "Raoul, I'm fine."

"fine!" he said. "I fractured your leg yesterday! What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you." She said. "I apologize, mama had no right."

"she had every right." Raoul said moving to set her on the chaise lounge. She winced. "I'm sorry."

"Raoul, please. It wasn't your fault." Meg gripped his hand. "are you all right?"

"for God's sake, stop it! You're the one hurt, not me! I've ruined your career!"

she sighed, "can I confess something Raoul?" he frowned. "I thank you."

He frowned, "for what? For what I did to your leg?"

"do you know what I've always wanted?" he shook his head. "I'd always wanted a nice house by the sea. I've never been to the sea, but, it sounds wonderful. The simple life, a husband who'd love me for me, one or two children." She smiled. "Christine always wanted about eight. I couldn't…imagine."

"neither could i." He said. "eight. I never knew."

"but, mama had such plans." She sighed. "all suitors around the theatre were discharged at her request. Mama had her eyes on a prince who'd already acknowledged my existence. I never knew. But," her voice trembled. "we could never marry. I'd have to….prostitute myself to gain wealth." She looked up at him. "now. I have no choice but to make my way in the own world." She smiled. "I can read, but never have I been able to finish a book. I rarely go out of the opera house. Yesterday, I slept in a room other than the girl's dormitory. Today, I leave and this is the furthest I've ever been out of Paris. it's a little scary. But, I look forward to it."

Raoul was silent for a moment. He hadn't realize what he'd done to Meg. He'd taken an innocent and now forced her into the cold, cruel and wicked world. "I should marry you." Raoul said. "After what I did to you." He inhaled. "Will you have me?"

* * *

Meg stared at the vicomte in shock. she found her voice and shook her head. "no Raoul. Not this way. I want love."

"I can give you that."

"we don't know each other!"

"we're compatible together."

"compatible? I don't want compatible. I want love! However," she said taking his hand. "if you wish to court me, see if you and I….could love each other. I'd be willing."

He frowned, "willing to? To see if you could love a man with one arm?"

She shook her head, "Raoul," she inhaled and blushed. "I do have feelings for you. But I don't want to be a replacement of a memory. I don't want you to propose to me because of my accident. Give it time, if this blossoms into to something more than just being compatible, we'll know."

Raoul nodded, "All right." He brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes. "but, you're nothing like Christine. You say things outright."

"I want to be honest with you. I don't want you to get hurt and I don't want to get hurt."

"too late for that."

The library door opened and the doctor ran in. Meg smiled and gripped Raoul's hand and held it as the doctor examined her leg. After ten minutes he straightened and frowned at her.

"you're lucky not to have done any damage to it!" he said. "now. You stay in bed for two weeks. Then, possibly some light exercise."

"if I'm carried somewhere," she said. "would that be allowed?"

"downstairs, maybe. But no more than that." He turned to Raoul. "And nothing strenuous!"

Meg blushed and Raoul scowled. "Miss Giry is a guest in my house! Nothing more!"

"my apologies. Make sure she rests."

Meg smiled and turned to Raoul. "I should write to mother. She's probably worried about me."

"indeed. I'll have the letter sent in right away."

"thank you." Meg smiled as Raoul walked over to his desk. Without his arm or not, Raoul was still a very handsome man. She smiled and thank God above that Christine had allowed Raoul to slip out of her hands and give her the chance for love with someone like him.

* * *

**Ok, don't forget to review!**

**Now, there a new addition to fan fiction. Shadow of the red rose. She's been...well, devouring my stories. I wake up one day and see she's left about 6 reviews on finished stories. She's got a story entitled, it started with a car crash. Please, stop over on her page and drop a review or two. And don't worry, it's phantom of the opera!**


	28. Debts and curious behavior

**Eskimo Otter: THANK YOU so much for pointing out that embarrassing typo. It's all fixed now. I'm glad you're enjoying my story.**

**Shadow of the red rose: Mr. West is pointing out why it's important for her and his wife to see the Erik behind the mask. Mrs. West wasn't supposed to say the next line. Good luck with your homework.**

**PhantomFan01: Things get a little hectic in this one.**

**Trmo77: They certainly will. The song is originally sung by Bing Crosby from the musical 'A Conneticut yankee in king Arthur's court' opposite Rhonda Flemming. **

**Phantom Serenity: He is, Meg is slowly working her magic on him.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-seven

"Where is Meg?" Madame Giry thundered.

Erik jumped and Christine blushed. Erik had been discussing certain operas that could be ready to replace Christine's act with Mr. Reyer so he could sweep her off for a romantic honeymoon in the lush green hills of Ireland. Well, it was lunchtime and he had been feasting….on Christine's lips in box five when Madame Giry entered looking like an angry vulture.

Christine inhaled, "Madame Giry. Is something wrong?"

"Meg is gone! I went to see her and the hospital said that she vanished last night."

"hospital?" Christine stood up. "what happened?"

"that vicomte, Meg was trying to return his hat and she fell in the street. A horse ran over her leg, fractured it. He's ruined her career!"

"Meg's hurt!"

Erik stood up and reached for his mask, "all right. Where would she go?"

"I don't know! She's never been outside the opera house much!" she groaned. "I'm sorry. I'm just so worried. Her leg is fractured and she's gone! Where would she go in that condition?"

"I know." Christine said hugging her. "please, try to calm down."

Erik reached for his coat, "I'll get nadir and we'll start searching for her immediately. You stay here with Christine."

"Madame Giry!" Sylvia, a ballerina ran in the room. "a note!"

Madame Giry grabbed it and ripped it open. Her eyes grew wide before she crumbled the note up. "you won't believe this! She's with the vicomte!"

"you're right." Erik stared, "I don't believe it."

"what's she doing there?" Christine asked.

"she says…they're courting!"

Christine squealed with joy and gripped Erik's neck. "isn't it wonderful?"

"no!" Madame Giry snapped. "he hurt my daughter! I don't want her to have anything to do with him!"

"Madame Giry."

"you listen to me Christine! I don't meddle in your marriage, so don't meddle in how I raise Meg! I've made her available to a prince! I won't see her marry a reckless one-armed vicomte!"

"Madame Giry," Christine said. "Raoul is a good man! He'd be perfect for Meg."

"if he's so perfect for my daughter, why didn't you marry him?"

"because Raoul's a good man, Erik is _the _man. Now, Madame, I'm sure if you gave this some thought."

"I have!" Madame Giry said. "and I am dragging her back here tonight!"

Christine turned towards him as soon as Madame Giry left the box. "Erik, we've got to go."

"Christine, this isn't any of our business."

"Erik," she said gripping his lapels and peering deeply into his eyes. "please. I want Raoul to be happy. You owe him that."

"I owe him? for what?"

"for falling in love with me, bringing me overseas to France to meet you. Without him, I'd probably be dead now. You owe him my life. You'd never have known me, you'd never know…what it feels like to kiss, let alone make love to me. she stepped closer. "you owe him, for me. You owe him, for love Erik."

* * *

Raoul peered over his book at Meg. She was sketching and she looked very charming. As his if she sensed his eyes on her, she looked towards him. he smiled back and looked towards his book.

"do you like music?" Meg asked.

He glanced up, "it depends. I like Handel and Mozart."

Meg smiled, "we've got that in common."

Raoul nodded, "It appears so. Would you like to hear something?"

"yes, please." Meg said as she set her sketch aside.

Raoul stopped, "I can't. I forgot."

Meg didn't blink. "can't you play the right hand and tell me what keys to press on the left hand, if it's not too difficult?"

"like a duet?" she nodded. "we can try." Raoul walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist to help balance her. "fine pair we make." He muttered as he helped her hobble over to the piano bench.

"thank you." She said as she rearranged her skirts around her tightly bandaged leg. He sat down beside her and stretched his fingers. "indeed." She commented quietly. "We do make an interesting couple at that."

Raoul chortled lightly. He pulled out the music and began to play Beethoven's moonlight sonata. Meg followed along with him, not stumbling once and staying at the perfect time. Meg would be so easy to love. She was kind, quiet, curious and there was a strange, passive, quiet, beauty about her that he liked. He was drawn to her, but like Meg had said before, they needed to know each other better and Raoul agreed. He wanted to know everything he could find out about her.

The door to his study blew open and he saw her mother standing there, hate radiating from her eyes. "Meg." She said strictly. "you're leaving. Now."

"Madame Giry."

"you be quiet!" she snapped at him.

"now Madame Giry." He said. "she cannot leave, her leg. The doctor said nothing strenuous."

"I'm sure! I'd rather see her crippled than married to someone like you."

"mama!" Meg said. "apologize at once."

"I agree." Meg turned to see Christine and Erik there. Erik cleared his throat. "she is alive and well Madame. You will speak civilly in the Vicomte's house, then leave them alone."

"I will not!"

Erik gripped her shoulder, "let them find out for themselves."

"Meg knows nothing!"

"mama," Meg said. "Raoul isn't going to…take advantage of me. we're just…seeing…if we could find some happiness together."

"I forbid it Meg." Madame Giry said darkly. "I will not see you married to anyone from the Chagney line." She spat on the rich floor. "the Chagney's care about nothing and nobody! You're better off without them or his kind! I'll see you dead, before seeing you wed a Chagney. Now, get out of here!"

Raoul's hand went to help her up, but she shook her head. "no. I'm staying."

"Meg, I'm warning you."

"I don't know what you have against the Chagney's but, don't hold Raoul's last name against him!"

"I won't see you marry into his kind! The Chagney's are scum, always have been. You're better than this Meg! You can't marry a one-armed man!"

"mama," she inhaled and confessed. "I'm very happy with Raoul. I love…talking to him, he…makes me feel beautiful and….even when we're not talking….things are pleasant together. This can't be love…because it's too soon. But it's…developing."

Madame Giry screeched and Erik caught her as she launched herself at Raoul. Meg stared in mute silence as her mother was escorted from the Chagney mansion. She couldn't help but wonder, why her mother hated the Chagney's so much?

* * *

**Ahh a secret, but what could it be? Don't forget to review!**


	29. Sins of the grandfather

**PhatomSerenity: You'll find out! You actually got it, but as to which one, I shall not say. Erik does owe Raoul that much.**

**Trmo77: Everything comes out in here.**

**PhantomFan01: The rebellion is a little short lived though.**

**Shadow of the rose: That would be 'just a kiss' it's my most favorited story of all. Chinese homework? And I was complaining about studying Chaucer in British Literature! Thank you, I'll try to be careful with my don't's and didn't's**

* * *

Chapter twenty-eight

Christine laughed and gently pushed Erik. "No! Lunch ended twenty minutes ago. The whole cast is probably talking!"

"Naturally, with your vocal chords working overtime, I bet they were selling tickets to listen outside the door!"

"Erik!" she blushed. "Honestly! This is quite scandalous."

"Very." He said straightening her skirts.

She swatted his hands, "stop it! With you, every night is our wedding night!"

"Oh, really my dear," Erik said kissing her neck. "Don't attempt to flatter me. I still intend to recreate our wedding night tonight with you." Christine moaned and stepped away. Erik resumed straightening his sloppy clothes. "Besides, I've got news for you. I've made arrangements so we can go on our honeymoon this week!"

"Wonderful!" she smoothed her hair, "I would have thought we'd already been there; Erik, can't you keep your hands off me for an afternoon?"

Erik shook his head. "Never. And when we die, you and I shall be placed together…my arms around you. I always want my arms around you."

Christine stopped and turned towards him. "A little morbid Erik, but, sweet too. However, what if I die before you?"

"That won't happen." He said tracing her cheek. "If you die, I won't last a minute without you."

"You did before."

"I didn't know you." He pointed out. "You're my heart. My love. My life."

"Erik," She kissed him and then pulled away. "I'm worried about Raoul."

"Christine, he, Meg and madame Giry have been getting to know each other for almost a month. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

Meg inhaled as the doctor removed the bandages and studied her foot. He frowned; Raoul squeezed her hand as she awaited his prognosis. Her mother scowled and tapped Raoul on the shoulder.

"Remove your hand."

Meg sighed and Raoul did that. Her mother had refused to allow any privacy for them. She sat like a dark shadow watching Raoul and her every moment. Their courtship had fizzled under Madame Giry's watchful eye.

"It appears to have healed well. I see no reason why she shouldn't be able to go back to dancing."

"Good." Her mother gripped her arm and pulled her up. "We're leaving. Now!"

"Mama."

"Don't argue with me!" she snapped. "Come! You've got rehearsing to do and you've got to loose weight!" Meg's weak leg buckled, but her mother kept her upright. "And you need to regain your strength."

Meg turned towards Raoul, her eyes pleading with him for something. Something that he couldn't give her.

"Allow me to escort you to the door." He said.

"Don't bother!" Madame Giry said. "I know my way out!"

Raoul exhaled and moved to the giant window. He watched as Meg and Madame Giry got into a carriage and drove away.

* * *

Christine heard the sounds of crying and paused to listen in her dressing room. She pushed the door open and saw Meg on the cot.

"Meg?" she said locking the door behind her.

"Christine!" Meg jumped up and wiped her eyes. Her weak leg buckled and she caught herself on the cot. "I'm sorry."

"No. It's all right." She said. "Please, sit down. What is it?"

Meg shook her head. "It's…Raoul."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. He…. He won't fight for me!"

Christine stared at her, "I-I don't understand Meg. Did someone insult you?"

"No! It's mama. She hates Raoul and I don't know why! She won't say. And Raoul, he wouldn't stand up to her." She gripped Christine's hands. "Christine, I think I was…halfway in love with him. But I want a man! Not a mouse!"

"Meg, calm down. You know Raoul is anything but that."

"Then why didn't he stand up to mama?"

"Did you stand up?"

"Yes! But there are some battles you cannot fight alone."

Christine sighed, "he's hurting Meg. You know that."

"Christine, I would love to love him! It'd be an honor for me, but I need some assurances. One cannot wed under such circumstances."

"I agree. Maybe he's worried about you."

"He knows I want to learn to ride, visit the ocean, the countryside, and dance in a grand ballroom and maybe even get to taste pink champagne. Someone…to take me away from all this revolving stage of a life!"

"Meg, stop at once!" Christine said. "Meg, is Raoul an away for you escape from all this?"

"No!" Meg said. "Christine, I _do_ so want to make him happy. You know he's only laughed once the entire time we've conversed? I want to make him happy, feel loved again. But it takes two to cause a fire."

Christine sighed, "I see. Raoul is no coward though. It takes a big man to walk away from a fight."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the man who walks away, there will be more he'll have to endure. The taunts and accusations, but in his heart, he'll know that he made the right choice." She leaned back. "I'm getting off subject. What are we going to do about Raoul?"

"Make him jealous." Erik said coming through the mirror.

Christine groaned as Meg blushed. "Erik, privacy please."

He rolled his eyes, "you need a Guy's opinion on this. Believe me, when Raoul realizes that he's letting something slip through his fingers. He'll wake up Meg."

"But what about mama?" Meg said. "She hates him."

Erik shook his head, "no. She hates his grandfather."

Meg stood up, "you know? Why?"

Erik closed the mirror and walked over to Christine. "It's not my place Meg. You'll have to ask your mother."

"I have! Many times! She refuses to answer why."

A bang at the dressing room caused them to jump. "Meg?" her mother said. "Are you in there?"

"Yes." She said.

Erik opened the door and mother swept in. "come. You have to rehearse."

"In a moment," Erik said locking it. "You haven't told Meg about your skirmish with the Chagney's. She needs to know."

"I swore I'd never speak of it!"

"Then I'll tell her."

Her mother glowered. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I would." He said. "If your daughter can make that boy happy, then yes, I'll defy your wishes."

"You swore you wouldn't tell!"

Erik held her gaze, "I believe God would hold it against me if I didn't tell Meg. Now Madame, take your time, but tell her."

"I will."

Erik stood and helped Christine through the mirror. He left it open to ensure that he wasn't spying on them through the mirror.

Meg watched as her mother stiffly stood there waiting for them to vanish before turning to her. "It was his grandfather. I didn't know Raoul and him were related. It was the carriage ride with Erik and Christine that everything sank into place."

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"A lot. I was young and a promising ballerina. Mr. Chagney was a patron and foolishly fell in love with him. I knew we had class differences but I shoved it aside. He invited me to his house on many occasions and things were fine. Then, I heard he was engaged." She sighed. "We met outside and in the heat of desperate passion I foolishly gave him my virginity, believing he'd choose me in the end. But he didn't. I later found out, that he had his fiancée secretly watch our actions to show her what she would not have." Madame Giry exhaled. "I found that out after his fiancée hired two men to break my legs."

Meg gasped. Her mother always said it was a carriage accident. What horrors had she endured?

"The men told me everything before I passed out. He came down to the hospital, even with my legs bound up in bandages, he took me one last time."

"He raped you?"

"No, even in my pain I still desired him. But when he was done, he refused to marry me, said he loved me, but our class differences were too great. I pleaded, begged him not to marry her, but he did anyway." Her mother inhaled and regained composure over her emotions. "Your father was the doctor who nursed me back to health, repaired my legs to the best ability his skills allowed."

"Did you love him?" Meg asked. "Or were you pregnant with Mr. Chagney's child?"

"Mr. Chagney was infertile. Raoul's father was adopted."

"Did you love my father?" Meg asked.

"I did Meg. He was a good man. I didn't love him right away for my bitterness was too great. He never gave up on me. But, the moment we had a decent conversation, and I really noticed him, I did love him Meg; you need someone to take care of you. I want something better for you than this."

"Is that why you have that prince lined up for me?"

"Meg, never fall in love. It's a cruel thing."

"You married father!"

"And he died before you were born!" her mother snapped. "Do you think your vicomte is going to marry you? You! A little ballet rat!" her mother's words stung, but hit close to her heart. "Do you think his family will accept you? No! Meg, the prince is offering wealth and after a time you can retire in luxury the rest of your life." Her mother gripped her hands. "Meg, if you continue on this road, you will get hurt. Don't be stupid like me and ruin your whole life. Please, think!"

Meg nodded woodenly. "I will mama." She sniffled. "It hurts," she touched her heart. "Here. But…I see what you mean. It could never have been. Pity and despair are not love." She inhaled. "When do I meet this prince?"

* * *

**Love on the rocks. Don't forget to review! Updates may be every other day. There's too much going on and I've been staying up late to 12:30 every night and waking up at 7:00 and it's getting a little rough on me.**


	30. The ball

**Phantom Serenity: True, but the memory is still painful.**

**Trmo77: Yes there's a lot coming up, but it will take things a while to get moving.**

**Shadow of the rose: It'll take Raoul a little time, but he get's bitten in here!**

* * *

Chapter twenty-nine

Raoul entered the opera house warily. It was full of people dressed in fine eveningwear. Raoul felt very out of place. Christine's note had just said dress nicely; she didn't say anything about a ball! He had worn dinner clothes, but not for anything grand like this.

"Raoul!" Christine said coming towards him a flaming red evening dress Erik was right by her side. She hugged him in a friendly manner. Erik instantly took her hand as Christine released him pressing a kiss on it. "I'm so glad you could come. Don't you look nice?"

Raoul frowned, "Christine. You failed to inform me that it was formal."

She blushed, "I know! I'm not used to sending out invitations. Oh, you look nice anyway."

"Christine!" Meg said coming towards her in a fine emerald green dress. Her eyes looked distressed. Raoul felt uneasy as well, it had two weeks since he'd last seen her. "Christine, I need some privacy. Anywhere! Please!" she noticed him standing there and her face froze. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you." She extended her hand. "How have you been?"

"Fine." He said accepting her hand as he stared at her. He hadn't seen Meg all done up like this before. An Emerald jewelry adorned her arms and throat; a gold sash accentuated her tiny waist.

"Monsieur?" Meg said. "Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Then….will you release me?" she asked. "please?"

"oh!" Raoul said releasing her arm. "I'm sorry. It's just that….you're…you look so lovely tonight."

"thank you."

"well, this tune ends in a moment." Erik turned to Meg and Raoul. "how about joining the new opera house owner and his wife on the dancer floor?"

"dance?" Raoul shook his head. "I can't. my arm."

Erik didn't look deterred. "so? Meg can still follow you."

"I'd rather not."

"I insist!" Erik said giving Meg a nudge towards him. "come on now!"

"I'd rather not embarrass you."

"I'd love to dance with you."

Raoul stared at her, had Meg really just said that? Meg blushed and took Raoul's arm. His heart palpated madly as she led him onto the dance floor. People whispered and glanced at him. his forehead began to break out with sweat.

"it's all right." Meg said.

"but it's my left arm I lost. How can I lead you?"

Meg smiled and put his arm around her waist. She placed her left hand around his waist. Then, she bent her right hand behind her and gripped his hand. "I'll follow you Raoul." He shook his head and she leaned close. "it's all right. Guide my body, with your hand."

Raoul hesitated as he took the first step towards Meg. She followed him. bit by bit, his confidence returned and he found he was able to guide Meg by giving her gestures with his hand.

She was perfect, felt perfect. A strange feeling began to form inside him. he'd never felt it before. It was strange warmth.

The dance ended too soon. Meg smiled, "I'll save all the waltzes for you. Can't have you standing around looking foolish."

"thank you. You don't have to."

"I don't mind Raoul. I like dancing with you."

"Meg!" Madame Giry said coming towards her. She scowled at Raoul. "we discussed this Meg."

"Madame Giry!" Erik said coming up to her with a big smile. "I believe this is our dance!"

"what?" she said.

Christine caught Raoul and Meg. "oh, I have something I must show you."

"are you crazy?" Madame Giry said as Erik pulled Madame Giry onto the dance floor, which had the eyes of the entire company on them. Madame Giry couldn't refuse now! Raoul followed Meg and Christine in mild confusion.

* * *

Meg blushed as Christine pushed her and Raoul into a private room. "there!" she handed Raoul the key. "some privacy."

"Christine." She shut the door in his face.

Meg stood beside Raoul and shifted uncomfortably. "I-I guess she wants us to talk."

"I guess. But what?"

Meg decided to play innocent. "well, how have things been fine you?"

"fine. And you?"

"well," she hesitated. "mama has arranged for me to become a prince's courtesan . I'm to meet him tonight."

Raoul's face was priceless. Every thing on his face froze; then as he regained his senses, she saw it. Jealousy, was written all over his face, just as Erik said. But she also saw anger on his face.

"congratulations." He said stiffly.

"why would you wish me congratulations on this matter?" she asked. "you know it is not what I want."

"then why go through with it?" he said.

"why shouldn't I?" she dropped her gaze. "it's not as if….if anything ever is going to happen between us."

"Meg." He knelt and gripped her hand. "don't do this."

"why?" she looked up at him. "you had your chance with me Raoul."

"your mother."

"why didn't you stand up to her?" she asked. "was I not worth fighting for?"

"Meg." He inhaled. "I know the background between your mother and my grandfather. Though I am no blood relation, I can see why she'd be bitter to see your name as Chagney."

"but you know it's not the name." She said. "it's the class distinction. It'll always be that. Raoul," she inhaled and stood up, turning her back to him. she didn't want to see his face when she confessed. "I would have loved to love you if given the chance. But I cannot stand by and watch as you just hang back, uncertain." She turned. "the chance for my love is still there. But are you willing to stand up and earn that love?"

"Meg. I….you're forcing me to make a decision that…I'm not sure I'm ready to make yet."

someone knocked at the door and Erik came in. "sorry. Meg, Prince Alex is here. I'm to introduce you to him."

Meg nodded and stepped forward taking Erik's arm. "of course." She turned to Raoul who was still looking perplexed. "decide Raoul, time is running short. I'd do anything to make you happy. Honest, I would. But, all I ask is a man who'll stand up for me and give me love. It's your choice."

She closed the library door and moved quickly towards the entrance. "how'd it go?"

"he's angry about Prince Alex."

"good." Erik said. "I can tell at a glance that Meg, he is already contemplating how to win you back."

"really?"

"really. Forbidden fruit is so exciting to a romance, add a touch of jealousy and how can a man resist?"

"speaking from experience I trust?"

Erik laughed, "that was the most harrowing time of my life and I loved every minute of it."

Christine waved at the top of the stairs. "hurry!"

Erik tightened his grip and they made it. Christine straightened Erik's coat, adoration in her eyes. Erik pulled her close and kissed her soundly. Christine pushed away and blushed. "Erik! We're in public."

"then don't tempt me!"

Meg held her breath as her mother and Raoul came up. Raoul stood behind her and her mother beside her. The prince came in, in all his regal splendor and Meg's heart stopped in her chest. Oh, he was attractive! Tall, dark, and very handsome.

Raoul leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "the fight is on Meg."

The prince walked up to Christine and Erik. Erik bowed and Christine curtsied deeply. Erik helped Christine straighten before he himself did. "your highness. May I present my wife Christine Ormanni?"

"indeed." The prince kissed Christine's hand. "I've had the pleasure of hearing her sing."

"I'm honored." Christine said gently tugging her hand free and looping it through Erik's arm. "please, allow me to introduce you to some of our friends."

"indeed."

Meg curtsied as the prince stood in front of her. "this is marguerite Giry; my dearest friend."

The prince cupped her chin and righted her. His eyes scanning over her face and form. His grin couldn't be mistaken. "charming. Quite charming."

Raoul cleared his throat quietly behind her. Meg smiled and turned, "your highness, the vicomte Raoul de Chagney."

"I've heard about you. Were you not engaged to Miss Daae at one time?"

Raoul didn't blink. "I assure you, her husband was the only man to hold that honor."

"indeed." He turned to Meg. "will you honor me with your company tonight?"

Meg glanced at her mother who urged her on with her eyes. "I'd be delighted. Thank you your highness."

"please, call me Alex." He leaned forward. "all things considered, it would be appropriate."

Meg saw Raoul stiffen as she took Alex's arm. "indeed. It would be appropriate."

Meg walked slowly and stiffly into the grand hall. But she couldn't suppress a tremble as she felt Raoul's eyes boring into her back. her foolish heart was still calling for him, but now, was it too late for them? What was she to do if Raoul did declare himself? Would she have given herself to the prince? Could she run away? Would the prince track her down? Why hadn't she thought of these things beforehand? She was caught in her own web now.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for understanding. I had several hours to kick back and relax in a chair with my laptop, so here it is! Don't forget to review!**


	31. Passion Play

**PhantomFan01: The next chapter will reveal that information.**

**Phantom Serenity: Yes, he's coming around. Don't worry the passion play is in this chapter.**

**Trmo77: Don't worry, it will be very charming with Raoul and Meg!**

* * *

Chapter thirty

Christine groaned and flopped on the bed. She dropped her dress in a heap on the floor; not caring how wrinkled the dress would be in the morning. Her feet hurt so much; she was beyond caring about dresses. "Oh, I am tired."

"Christine," Erik stated. "You will keep away from that prince Alex. He is no good."

Christine sat up and frowned at her husband who was calmly removing his vest. "Why'd you say that?"

"Because," he deposited his clothes on a chair. "I don't like the way he strips you with his eyes."

"Erik!" she sat up.

"It's true!" he said. "He shows no respect for the fact that you are my wife."

Christine studied Erik closely before laughing. "Erik Ormanni, you're jealous!"

"I am not!" she continued laughing at him. "Stop it Christine." She didn't. Erik dropped his shirt on the floor, with a single bound he leaped atop the bed and her. "Stop laughing Christine!"

Christine removed his mask and kissed his cheek. "Erik, you sound so cute when you're jealous."

"No. I am not jealous." Erik kissed her. "Why should I be jealous? I own you."

She rolled her eyes. "You do not."

"Oh yes I do." He said. "Your lips are mine." He brought his lips down to her breast, nipping it through the thin material. "This is mine." His hand slid between her legs and she whimpered. He grinned. "And this…is the infinite proof that you're mine."

Christine moaned and wrapped her leg around his waist. "All right master, you've proved your ownership."

"Don't ever refer to me as your master Christine, even if fun. If anything, you're the queen and I'm the slave." He leaned forward and kissed her neck. "I'll caper to your every wish."

"Really Erik? Any wish?"

"Any wish."

"Postpone the honeymoon a few weeks."

Erik paused and stared at her. "What?"

"Now Erik," she said. "You said any wish."

"I did, but the queen should think of the slave in this matter!"

"Erik, I'm worried about Raoul and Meg." She inhaled. "Raoul, he's a strong man, but he's missing an arm. And if you think the prince is less than a gentleman, I don't want Raoul or Meg to be hurt."

"What am I? Their bodyguard?"

"Erik, I think of you as a guardian angel."

He frowned. "An angel? With my face?"

"You're my guardian angel. You protect me with your life." She squeezed his hand. "You're a good man Erik. We owe Raoul so much, can't we settle this debt between him and us?"

* * *

Erik groaned and frowned at her. She pasted on an angelic look on her face and his soul crumbled. "All right. We'll stay until Meg is married to that boy."

Christine squealed and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Quiet and let me finish what I was starting."

"Can I," she squealed as he moved against her. "make one more confession?"

"Fine. But make it quick."

"I think of you as my angel of music." That made him stop and look down at her. "Erik, before I knew you I just sang. But…only when I'm with you does my soul take flight. Erik, when I first sang with you…the magic was so special; it was like our voices were married together before we were."

"Oh my love," Erik said. "I love you so much."

"I love you." She draped her arms carelessly around his neck. "Now, let me know how much."

"You asked for it." He said with a grin. "And you're gonna get it."

"I can hardly wait."

They sat up and removed the last bits of clothing. Christine started laughing again and Erik silenced her with a kiss, swearing to do whatever she asked of him. Tomorrow, the work with Raoul, Meg and that prince began. The mere thought of that prince ogling his wife made him thrust harder against her.

Christine gasped out, "Erik!" His hungry lips began to devour her skin. She tossed her head as she arched her back. He nipped between her breasts and she let out an outraged squeal. "Erik!"

"You flaunted them! Besides, you're mine." Erik entered her as she nodded. "Those lips are mine. This body is mine."

"Yes!" she cried as he gripped her wrists and pinned them over her head.

"Many would say I take you by force. No beauty like you should love a demon like me." his hand slid down between her thighs and Christine hissed. Her body clenched drawing his fingers in. "but here's the proof. The warmth, the dampness, it's the proof nobody can deny. Your body longs for me, this, hideous scarred deformed body. You want it." Christine's head thrashed. "You beg for it. My wretched body to complete those feelings inside you. Will I always be only I who can satisfy your needs?"

"Always!" she thrust her body against him. "Erik! Please!" her legs went tightly around his waist pleading with him to complete her, but he didn't. Erik knew his words could turn her just as easy a kiss could.

He arched against her, teasing her. "Let him fantasize about you all he wants, but he will _never _have you." He pressed his desire against her. "Do you feel this?" she nodded urgently. "Only _I_ will cause such feelings in you. Do you want me?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want me to give you pleasure?"

"Yes! Erik!"

"Do you want such feelings just for tonight?"

"Forever!" she begged. "Oh Erik, please!"

And he did.

An hour later, he held his wife who looked as if she been so thoroughly made love to, she looked like love itself.

She smiled and burrowed closer. "I hope the prince makes you jealous more." He snorted. "I like this." She ran her hand down his chest. "You, making love to me when you're jealous."

"Christine," he said. "I'm not jealous, just very possessive." He gripped her chin and made her look up at him. "Don't ever fall in love with anyone else. I couldn't bear it. I'd probably kill the man and make you a prisoner down here for life. And the punishment would be horrid. I'd kill you with kindness, blind you with kisses, and torture you with my needs until you forgot what the other man looked like. "

"Never fear Erik." She sighed and gently ran her long fingers down his deformity. "You are my husband Erik. I will love you forever and there will never be another. For no one, could ever live up to you."

Erik kissed her neck, "They couldn't live up to me in what manner? Personality, music or is it just how I make love to you?"

Christine wrapped her leg around his. "Oh, all of the above!"

He laughed and pulled her close to him. They stayed for the rest of the night. And when he awoke early, her leg dangled over his hip. Erik carefully disentangled his leg from hers, dressed quietly, wrote a note and kissed his still sleeping wife.

He then left, armed with several things, including a lasso, gun and a knife. He had business to attend to and he wasn't sure how pleasant it was going to be. But he needed to be prepared for anything.

* * *

Raoul groaned and buried his head in his hand, oh what a hellhole of a night it had been! Meg, she tormented every dream he had. His head was filled with her face; his ears were ringing with the sound of her voice.

_Am I not worth fighting for?_

Raoul groaned and stood up and resumed pacing. "How could I be such a damn fool?"

He recognized his feelings for Meg now. He thought his feelings for Christine were strong, wrong! What was this deep burning inside him for a woman he barely knew? A woman he hadn't even kissed yet! How was she able to bewitch him so suddenly?

Raoul glanced at the clock; it was almost six in the morning. He rang for Bates who appeared quickly and looking very disheveled. "Pack up all my clothes at once! Have the carriage ready to go!"

"Sir?"

"I'm taking a trip to the ocean. Send the luggage after me. At once!"

Bates nodded and scurried off. Raoul ran upstairs to change his clothes. He was taking a trip, but he wasn't going alone.

* * *

**Oh, has Raoul got it bad! Don't forget to review!**


	32. The plot thickens

**Phantom Serenity: Indeed jealousy can do funny things to a man.**

* * *

Chapter thirty-one

Meg inhaled and gripped her bags tightly as she waited for the prince's carriage to arrive. Raoul hadn't approached her after the party and she knew even though Erik had been right about Raoul's emotions, he hadn't thought of Raoul's reactions. And Raoul didn't react the way Erik expected him to.

The sound of a carriage caused her to look up. It wasn't the prince. She felt sick. She didn't want to do this. But Raoul didn't want her. Maybe her mother was right. Love wasn't right between different classes. At least this way she could take care of her mother and herself. Who knew? In time, she'd have enough wealth not to do a single day of work in her life. All she had to do was close her eyes, and just bear it.

"Get her bags!" Meg's head jerked up at the sound of Raoul's voice.

"Raoul!" he came out of the carriage and his eyes were fixed on her. He strode towards her quickly and her heart thudded. "Raoul? What is it?" Raoul's arm went below her hips and he hoisted her up and over his shoulder! "Raoul!" she gripped onto his back to keep from falling. "What are you doing?" she didn't struggled because Raoul's grip was unbalanced due to his missing arm.

"drive on!" he ordered the driver as soon as he laid her on the seat. She sat up as he slammed the carriage door, pulling down the shades.

"Raoul de Chagney! What are you doing?"

Raoul knelt and his hand entangled in her blonde locks. "Doing what you suggested...taking what's mine."

He pulled her backwards onto the velvet seat. "Raoul don't!" Meg gasped as Raoul leaned forward and kissed her on the lips! All fight fled from her and she was only filled with the realization of how much she did love him. why didn't she realize it? That's why she was so hard on him!

Raoul's hand stayed tangled in her hair, never venturing further. Her hands caressed his shoulders as he slowly pulled away from Meg.

"oh my God." Raoul breathed. "you're the one."

"Raoul."

"Meg, you're the one that I love."

He leaned forward and silenced her with a kiss. She stifled a moan. The carriage jolted to a stop and fear stabbed Meg's heart. The carriage door opened and Erik entered.

He frowned at their positions. "did I arrive at a good or bad time?"

"he's kidnapping me!" Meg said.

Erik's brow rose, "oh he is, is he?" he turned to Raoul.

"Just to get some privacy." Raoul stated. "I can hardly court her with her mother and that...prince around."

"True." Erik gave a curt nod. "carry on!"

"monsieur!"

"however, where can I contact you if necessary?" Erik said. "Don't worry, I assure you Meg is much more thrilled than she appears."

"At my residence at the beach. We'll return in a week."

Meg gasped, "You're taking me to the ocean?"

Erik nodded, "ok. Hurt her Chagney, and I will not be responsible for Madame Giry or my actions."

"I'm merely doing what you've done." Raoul stated. "I'm going to make her love me."

Meg blushed at his blatant words. He didn't even blink at his declaration!

"well, good luck in your conquest." Erik said. "but I don't think you'll have to work too hard."

he closed the door and the carriage took off again. Meg sat up and Raoul sat up beside her. "now Meg," he said stroking her chin. "let's get one thing straight. I intend to make you fall in love with me and make you marry me!"

"Raoul!" she gasped. "I can't! I won't! the prince! My mother!"

"are no longer your concern." He stated. "you told me to fight for you, and that's what I intend to do!"

"Raoul! What on earth?" she stammered. "I'm a ballerina for crying out loud."

"no." his finger's touched her lips. "you're the one. You're my soul mate." She stared at him. "I'm a damn fool, but then, aren't all of us fools in love?"

"Raoul!"

he kissed her and silenced her. Meg groaned and her arms unwillingly went around his neck. Raoul broke the kiss and pressed his cheek along hers. "I do love you Meg. I don't understand how I couldn't have seen it."

"Raoul, the prince." She looked at him. "he'll look for me. you know that."

Raoul nodded, "but, he won't find Meg Giry. He'll find Meg de Chagney."

She stared at him. "Raoul! What's happened to you?"

"I just stopped arguing with myself and decided to go with what I was feeling. You're mine Meg." His hand gripped her waist firmly and his eyes sparked possesion. "I'm going to have you as my wife and no one else will."

* * *

"Erik!" Christine ran at her husband as he set foot on stage. "Meg's gone!"

he nodded, "I know."

She stared at him. "you know! Where is she?"

"well, she was kidnapped," his eyes danced merrily. "I believe she was quite happy about it. I was feeling rather good about it and I hated to ruin a happy atmosphere so early in the morning."

She stared at him, "Raoul?"

he nodded. "yes. They were locked in a rather romantic embrace when I discovered them, so I let them go. Now, if questioned I am not going to lie about it."

"Erik," Christine stared at him. "I don't know whether to laugh in joy for Raoul taking such a crazy thing or yell at you for not bringing her back!"

"how about you do neither and just kiss me good morning?"

Christine rolled her eyes and decided to do as he asked. She peeled his mask up and placed her hand over the deformity so she could access his lips better.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

Christine dropped Erik's mask in surprise at the angry voice and to her horror it shattered. Erik spun towards the angry man to find the prince, his guards and Madame Giry walking towards them.

The prince stopped cold and looked at Erik. "Good God! What happened to your face?"

Christine pressed her hand against Erik's deformity. "with all due respect your highness, my husband's face is none of yours concern."

"Meg is gone." Madame Giry said addressing them. "do you know where she is?"

"no I do not." Christine said.

Erik said nothing and all eyes flickered to him. the prince's eyes narrowed. "you know something."

"possibly."

Madame Giry stomped up to him. "where is she?"

"she's safe."

"where is she?" the prince shouted.

"our highness, you're not in love with her. Meg is a dear friend of my wife and I will not reveal any information that may harm the girl."

"harm the girl?" his eyes went wide. "I'm offended!"

"he is offering her more than that cripple!"

"what cripple?" the prince asked with a frown.

"Raoul de Chagney." Christine explained. Sure enough, the prince's eyes scanned her. She stepped closer to Erik. "you met him yesterday. He's missing an arm."

The prince's handsome face twisted. "that man! You've got to be joking."

"I wish I were!" Her mother said. "I want her found and brought back immdiately!"

"I will find her!"

"you're spoiled your highness." Erik stated as he stepped forward, removing her hand from his face. "All your life you've hand things handed to you on a platter. You can't do that with people."

"I'm doing what's best for my daughter." Madame Giry said. "where is she?"

"she's where she belongs." Erik stated calmly. "with Raoul, far away from here."

"you know where she is?"

Erik took her arm and stepped back a little, his eyes scanning for an escape routed. "possibly."

"you will tell us."

Erik shook his head. "no."

Suddenly a net fell over her and Erik! Christine screamed as she felt herself pulled from Erik's nearness. She looked up into the eyes of the prince. He turned to Erik and demanded. "where is she?"

"don't tell Erik!" she screamed. "never!"

"Christine!"

"Erik, swear to me!"

"Christine!"

"swear it! Please!" Erik was pulled his feet and a guard spit in his face. "don't tell these animals!"

"Christine."

"where is the girl?" the prince demanded. "I must be satisfied, or your wife will satisfy me."

Christine began working up a big mouthful of spit and turned her head and spit right in his face! the prince groaned as the spit dripped down his face. he stared at her as she wrenched free and threw her arms around Erik.

"interesting." He said. "a goddess in love with a demon. I thought it was an act last night at the party. You parisians are odd ones."

"Christine," Erik said. "please, I cannot allow this."

"Erik," she said. "you cannot sentence Meg to a life of slavery with him!"

"where is she?" the prince asked. "speak now and you and your wife will not be harmed."

Christine gripped his face firmly and begged him. "please Erik. Don't tell."

"I can't let him harm you!"

"And what about all those who suffered to make sure I escaped safely? Erik, please!"

Erik wrestled hard.

she kept pleading inwardly with him. Erik turned to her, to the prince, then turned and looked about the room. He inhaled and spoke. "I swear this your highness," Christine held her breath. "Meg is where she belongs and I will not reveal her location!"

Christine's heart burst with pride. "Erik! You're wonderful."

The prince turned to the guards. "imprison him in the cellars! Hold him there, until I'm able to convince his wife…to persuade him. it shouldn't be too long."

"I will never do that." She said.

The prince gripped her arms and pulled her away from Erik. He turned to Madame Giry. "the office would be a logical place to discuss business. Where is it?"

Madame Giry was now seeing folly in her choice and she saw regret in Madame's eyes. but she complied. "follow me."

"Christine!" Erik shouted as he was dragged off to the opera house cellars.

"don't Erik!" she screamed. "wait till the time is right!"

Erik knew every inch of the opera house and he would find a way out. Erik would be out of the cellar and upon the prince in a great rage before he found the time to try anything with her.

She hoped.

The prince turned to the guard, handed her over. "make sure she freshens up. You help her Madame. I expect to see her in five minutes time."

"Christine," Madame Giry said as she led her to a dressing room. "I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"don't worry Madame. You forget who Erik is."

* * *

**Oh, what a meanie I am! No one saw this coming! Don't forget to review!**


	33. Propositions, anger, and silence

**PhantomSerenity: I know, it hit me suddenly and I decided to go through with it! It took Raoul a bit, but he finally woke up.**

**Trmo77: Erik is always to the rescue! Meg is being offered a position as the prince's courtesean. (hope I spelt that right.) Offering her a non-permanent relationship that will leaved her with wealth. **

**Katdancer: Yes, I was watching a Vincent Price movie and got ideas. **

**PhantomFan01: Sorry about the delay, but as pointed out, I'm taking things slow and easy for a bit. **

**Shadow of the red rose: Thank you for pointing that out, I was so tired I was spelling Christine wrong! My poor spell check! Yes, Madame Giry does, but I'm certain in moments like that little things slip ones mind.**

* * *

Chapter thirty-two

Christine stepped into the manager's office, smoothing the yellow day dress. The prince turned and smiled at her. "please, sit down."

Christine shook her head. "no thank you. I prefer not to have to get up when your demands become less princely."

The prince laughed, "indeed. Don't worry, I was merely testing your husband. you, appear to be his greatest weakness."

"there is no such thing as a weakness between Erik and I." She stated. "its called strength."

"do tell."

"I will! If you took me away from here, Erik would track you and I down until you were dead. If he were injured in the process, it would be the thought of me that would give him the strength to carry on." She narrowed her gaze. "hurting me…would be your biggest mistake. Prince or not, he will hurt you."

"I know." He moved towards her. "I have a proposition."

She frowned, "I'm listening."

"As I've said before, you're a goddess."

"I love my husband."

"so you've said. You've also said Meg is a friend of yours." She nodded. "I want you."

She laughed, "you can't have me! Erik owns me, you can't buy something that's already sold!"

"perhaps. Now," he came around the table and Christine moved away. "you give yourself to me once," her blood drained away. "And I will let Meg and her lover go. Forever."

"never!"

"you didn't even think about it!"

"I don't have to! No! my body belongs to only one man and that is my husband. I would never give myself to a pig like you when I've got Erik! You couldn't compare to him you slimy, weak worm!"

"guards!" the prince shouted. Two guards came in. "get her."

Christine raced around the table and yanked open the drawers looking for the gun, to find it had been removed. The guards grabbed her and overpowered her. They dragged her over to the prince. He held a full glass of a cloudy yellowish liquid.

"a shame." He said. "you and I could have made beautiful music together." He scowled at the guards. "hold her down on the chaise lounge!"

"you monster!" she screamed as she fought against the guards.

"on her back." he stated calmly. Christine continued screaming as she was forced onto her back. "hold her head over the edge." He told one guard. "and you hold her arms."

Christine screamed. "Erik!"

The prince mounted and straddled her. He smirked and gripped her lips roughly, forcing her mouth open. She let out one scream, then he forced the sour liquid down her throat. Her sore throat burned as the liquid trickled down her throat. She bucked and the prince laughed as he felt her meet his disgusting desire.

"almost." He said. "now finish it!"

Christine fought, but the liquid was soon forced down her throat. It upset her stomach and her throat burned horribly. She choked on the last draught and began coughing.

"Leave us!"

Christine gasped for air, trying to regain her senses. The prince flipped her skirts up around her waist. Christine screamed, but her scream was weak, pitiful. She tried screaming again, but each scream grew quieter and her voice dimmed.

"What…have you done?" her voice barely louder than a whisper.

The prince laughed, "can't have you screaming can I? So, I'll have you silent."

She croaked as his hand slid her pantaloons down and his hands caressed her thighs. She fought as nausea welled up inside her. Christine turned and vomited as the prince ravaged her body. She tried to fight, but her vomiting made that impossible. He forced her onto his stomach and pressed himself against her.

"Where is that freak of a husband of yours now?" he hissed.

_On his way_ she thought. _And I don't know if I'll be able to get him to spare your life for this outrage!_

* * *

Erik moved through the hidden corridors towards the office. It had taken him a few moments to distract the guards, they were tricky. They'd removed him of his gun and lasso so he had to make a quick trek to get back to his house to rearm himself. He peered through a peephole and saw the prince alone….ontop of his Christine! Christine was vomiting and the prince was taking advantage of her weakness.

"where is that freak of a husband of yours now?" he hissed at her as his hand continued stroking his wife.

Erik's blood boiled. He pulled out the lasso and gun as he kicked the wall open. The prince's head jerked up in horror as he saw Erik.

"right here." He growled, flicking a switch that locked the door. "and you're a dead man!"

Erik moved quickly and pulled him up off his hysterical sick wife. Erik's lasso was around his throat in an instant and Erik pulled it tight.

Christine gripped his arm and swayed as she shook her head. "Erik," her voice was hoarse. "don't."

Erik groaned and pulled out his gun; he pointed it out of the prince. "now, you will leave France! No questions asked. You cannot hire anyone to kill me. I worked for the shah of Persia, I instructed his assassin squad. Killing you would be a pleasure. I know many places where my wife and I could live to a ripe old age and never be discovered. You're fortunate she's merciful, for I am not! I will kill you, if you even look at her again! Remember that when you wake up!"

The prince frowned, "I'm not sleeping."

He hit the prince hard with the gun twice before releasing the body. "you are now." Erik carried Christine into the wall and closed and opened the door to let the guards came in.

Erik quickly pulled her against him. "oh my love, I'm so sorry."

"Erik." Christine whispered in a raspy voice. "my… voice." He noticed then how she was not speaking the way that he was used to hearing her. He musical voice sound exhausted. She shook her head, "I can't," her voice died and she cleared her throat and squeaked. "talk."

"oh my god!" he picked her up and began to bring her down home. "he's ruined your voice! What'd he do?"

"this.. drink."

"He make you drink something?" she nodded. "was it sour?" she nodded again. "very sour?" she nodded and he exhaled. "ok, you need to rest your voice. This is only temporary."

Erik set her on the bed. "why'd….I loose my voice?"

"Shh," he said. "you overused it." She frowned. "a little too much lately. Need I explain." She nodded. He signed and began counting off instances on his fingers. "Your performance yesterday. And I'm afraid you've used it quite frequently last night when we made love." She smiled sweetly and rubbed his shoulders. "More rehearsal this morning as well and you probably didn't warm up sufficiently as always. You were also screaming when he threatened me, I can imagine you also did a fair amount of shrieking you screamed when he was going to rape you." Pain mercilessly slashed his heart. "I'm so sorry."

Christine shook her head and kissed him. she smiled adoringly and her eyes spoke that she was fine.

"never, no matter whose life is in jeopardy, I will never place you in a situation no matter how hard you protest."

"but Erik,"

"Shh. The talking and the acids in the drink will made it harder for you to recover." Her eyes widened in horror. "Now, don't speak. Rest your voice. It's not a acid that will ruin your voice. Lemon juice, vinegar and possibly a few other harmless things. I'm going up to get that glass and check it out. Now, if you need to tell me something, write it down. But no talking," he smirked. "but I know that'll be fairly impossible for you my love." She made a face and he kissed her. "now rest."

He drew her undergarments back up around her waist. Christine sat up, pulled him down atop her with a kiss. He rolled onto his side breaking the kiss. "rest." He said with a shake of his head. "later. I promise."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist, indicating that she wanted him to stay with her. Erik wrapped his arms around her waist. He closed his eyes and inhaled her lovely scent of jasmine. Christine exhaled and he felt her shoulders rise and fall.

In his mind, he began formulating a plan to help Raoul and Meg, if they weren't married all ready. He'd take Christine to meet them and they'd stay there until everything settled down. And he hoped his judgement was right, the prince was a coward and would head his advice. For Erik saw his face again, he would have to have make plans to flee France for killing a prince.

* * *

**Ok, don't forget to review!**


	34. Fears, dreams, and love

**Trmo77: The situation is quite similar to Gigi. Madame is mainly worried about the class distinction. More is coming.**

**Katdancer: Here it is! I hope everything is going well for you.**

**Shadow of the red rose: This whole chapter is Raoul and Meg. No there's not much, just point out little embarassing errors like the last one when they pop up.**

* * *

Chapter thirty-three

Meg groaned and shifted in her seat. "Are we almost there Raoul?" she asked. "I don't mean to complain, but we have covered almost four hundred miles in four days."

Raoul chuckled and looked outside the blinds. "My house is a few houses ahead. Then, you can bathe, change into something comfortable and I'll take you for a walk on the beach. How's that sound?"

Meg gaped. "Oh!"

He leaned forward and squeezed her hand. "I love your enthusiasm."

Meg smiled and blushed prettily. It was becoming somewhat obvious that she was falling in love with Raoul. But after his sudden declaration of love, she wanted to be cautious. But after sharing four days in a carriage, talking with him and learning everything about him. She wanted nothing more than to fall into his arm and say that she'd marry him.

Then, there would be her mother to reckon with. Her mother didn't her to be hurt because of how people would treat her and Raoul because of their differences in class. Then there was prince, she'd have wealth and in time be richer than Raoul. Her job; horrid but profitable. She'd be among royalty, treated like royalty and dined like royalty. But, she knew her heart would be so empty. She needed to make up her heart fast before the emotions were beyond her control.

The carriage stopped and Raoul held out his hand. "Come on Meg."

She gripped his hand and stepped out, inhaling the fresh, salty sea air. She glanced around to see a cute white cottage with green shutters with the ocean behind it. "Oh Raoul." She gasped. "It's beautiful."

Raoul wrapped his arm around her. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" she said pressing a kiss to his cheek. Raoul turned slightly and his eyes studied her face. Her heart pounded in her chest. "I should see the inside first."

"If it pleases you," Raoul said. "I could sell the estate and everything and we could move here. Away from the opera house, away from princes and away from everything you hate."

"I might marry you for the house and that dream Raoul."

"Well," he led her towards the front door. "I know you're not marrying me for my body."

She shook her head, "Raoul, inspite of what you may believe, there is nothing wrong with your body." He paused and turned towards her. "You're perfect. If I were that kind of woman who focused solely on the body, I'd still marry you. But I'm not that kind of woman." She cleared her throat. "Now, why don't we change and I'll meet you outside. All right?"

* * *

Raoul groaned and finally gave up on getting the button on his right sleeve. It was impossible. He went downstairs to retrieve his coat, which he'd set on the couch upon entering. After a moment of debate, he set it down and decided to step outside on his front porch. He exhaled and gazed out at the beach.

The door opened and he turned to see Meg with her blonde hair hanging down to her hips. He couldn't help but stare at her, she was a vision. A simple beautiful vision, not an exotic beauty like Christine.

She smiled and stepped up to him, resting her hand ontop of his. She sighed. "I can't believe I'm really here. I've dreamed about this forever."

Raoul studied her. She wore a deep pink dress, which was a contrast to the setting sun. "Shall…shall we walk?"

She nodded, "I'd love to. Cook said dinner should be ready in about ten minutes."

"Good." He said taking her arm. "Shall we?"

"Yes." They took a few steps then Meg stopped. She did the button on his sleeve and resumed walking with him. She inhaled. "Oh, it's beautiful here."

"And private." He said. "Gates separate the public and my share of the beach."

"Lovely."

Raoul helped her down to the sand where she sat down and removed her shoes and stockings. Raoul removed his shoes as well and joined her in the sand. Meg exhaled and pressed her head against his shoulder as they walked along the shore. It felt so wonderful. So perfect. It felt so right.

Raoul's heart wouldn't permit him to be silent anymore. "Meg, will you marry me?"

Meg stared at Raoul. Had he really just proposed to her? "Raoul. I-I can't say. Not, until I've talked to my mother."

"You don't ask your mother with questions like this." He said firmly. "Do you love me?"

Meg gulped, "Raoul, I'm not ready to answer that question. You're trying to woo me, remember? Not put pressure on me. Please. I need time." She exhaled. "I feel so happy…and guilty at the same time. Mother is probably so worried about me."

"And the prince too I imagine." Raoul said bitterly. "Is it because I'm not rich enough?"

"That is part of mama's concerns, yes. But you know it doesn't really matter to me."

"then what does matter Meg?" he asked.

She exhaled. "It's our differences."

"My lack of an arm."

"Raoul, I told you, there is nothing wrong with your arm. It's just that."

He gripped her arm. "Just what?"

"You're vicomte and I'm a ballet rat." She said. "The prince wants me for companionship."

"And to satisfy his lust on you!" Raoul said. "Face it Meg, he wants you for your body."

"And what do you want me for?"

"For your pure heart and beautiful soul." He stated without blinking. "To make you happy, protect you, have you bear my children, kiss you when you're tired, hold you when you're upset." Meg felt so sorry for snapping at Raoul. She hadn't expected so eloquent an answer. "I can't afford a very fancy life Meg. But I can offer you this simple, comfortable life down here where there'll be just the two of us. Until…God willing children arrive. If not, then I'll love you until your golden hair has turned to silver and then to dust."

She dropped her gaze, "it sounds like heaven Raoul. But, I don't want you to give everything up for me."

"If I'm gaining you Meg, I've got everything." Raoul took her arm and led her back to the house. "We should go in. I'm sorry, it's been a long trip for both of us. But, I couldn't wait a moment longer to tell how much I want you Meg."

Meg smiled sadly and nodded. "I understand."

* * *

Dinner was a simple quiet affair; she and Raoul hardly spoke. After dinner he led her upstairs to her room and remained in the doorway, but didn't enter. "Is this to your liking?"

She nodded, compared to the dormitories, any room was heaven. "yes. It's perfect."

"I'm glad." His eyes studied her for a moment. "goodnight Meg."

She smiled. "good night."

"I love you."

Her smile dimmed a little but she nodded. "I know."

Raoul closed the door and she moved to get into her nightdress. It was such a relief to pull off the binding corset. She moved to the window to push it open, but, it was stuck. She struggled for several minutes, but couldn't get it open. Then, she peered closer and realized the window was locked.

Meg hesitated, dare she go and ask Raoul to open it? She glanced at herself and reached for a robe. First, she'd go and ask cook. But to her disappointment the woman was gone from the house and the doors were locked.

Meg inhaled and made the trek back up the stairs. She inhaled and tightly wrapped the robe around her. Was she actually going to do this? She steeled her nerve and knocked on the door.

"come in." Raoul said. She timidly did and paused at the sight of Raoul in bed with his shirt off. He paused as well. "Meg?"

She blushed and diverted her gaze, "Forgive me. I cannot unlock the window and the cook has left already."

"oh. The help reside in the guesthouse, no need to disturb her." He stood up and walked towards her. "I'll open it for you."

She noticed his stump of a left arm and before she could stop herself, she reached out and touched it. Raoul froze. She inhaled, "does it hurt?"

He shook his head, "no." Meg trembled at the low tone in his voice. "it….doesn't bother you?"

She looked up and realized how close they were. She began to doubt her sanity about entering Raoul's bedchambers. "no Raoul. It doesn't bother me."

"I love you Meg." Raoul leaned forward slowly and words ended when he kissed her.

Once.

Twice.

Each kiss growing more and more passionate than the other. Strange feelings fell over her and she moaned as they enveloped her. She'd never felt anything like this before! Not that she was an authority on kissing, but this kiss made the whole room tilt crazily. She wanted more. She wanted him to stop. She wanted him to make her blood pound. She wanted him to push her away and tell her to leave the room. She didn't know what she wanted.

Raoul's hand went about her waist and his lips moved to her neck. "Meg." He was breathing hard. "Meg, you're going to have to marry me tomorrow, I might take you here and now…if we…if you don't."

Meg trembled, she wanted him to, but she couldn't find the words. "Raoul, I can't...I'm so," she closed her eyes as his lips gently touched her shoulder that he'd bared by removing her robe. "Raoul!"

Raoul kissed her again and her legs almost buckled. She wanted to push him away, but couldn't, she wanted this too much. She gripped Raoul close and squirmed to relieve some of the pressure building up inside her. Her hips arched against Raoul's desire. Suddenly, she was on her back, in bed and Raoul was ontop of her.

His hand was caressing her neck. "oh Meg." He gripped her nightdress and pulled it up over her head. She blushed red as his eyes scanned her form. "I wish I had two hands," he said. "so I could devour such perfection."

"Raoul!" she gasped as his hand down to her breast, firmly gripping it. She cried out as those sensations flooded her. "oh Raoul!"

"I'll never harm you Meg." He swore. "I love you. I want to spend my whole life loving you. Please, say you'll let me."

Meg gasped as his hand wandered around body and his lips attacked her. He may be short a hand, but that didn't stop him. She stretched and pressed her hands into the bed frame. "Raoul!" she was giving into the feelings. It was too late now. Raoul had complete control of her.

Raoul kissed her and she flung her arms around his shoulders. Raoul's hand exited her and his lips ravished hers. After a moment, he situated himself between her legs. Her eyes widened as she felt his desire against her and fear welled up inside her as she realized there was no more material separating them.

"Raoul! Please!" it was a cross between a plea for him to continue and a plea for him to stop. He didn't stop. His hand went around her waist and with one swift yank…her cry echoed in the room as Raoul took her innocence.

Meg gasped and Raoul paused inside her. "Meg?"

She scrunched up her eyes for a moment before opening them. Raoul's blue eyes were wide; filled with concern, fear and love. Tears filled her eyes and she smiled. "I'm all right." Raoul kissed her and he slowly began to move within her again. Meg clung to him and kept pace with him." I-I don't know...what tomorrow holds…but, I'm yours tonight Raoul. OH! Make me yours."

Raoul kissed her and she gripped his shoulders. Raoul resumed claiming her body and she was ashamed to confess…she loved every minute of it. His hands touched and his lips tasted every inch of her. She fell asleep with Raoul's body beside her and she'd never slept better in her life.

When she awoke, she found her mama standing there with a disapproving look on her face. Raoul was still sleeping beside her, his arm around her waist. Her mother straightened.

her mother shook her head. "marguerite Giry…what have you done? Are you so foolish that you'd make the same stupid mistake I made?"

* * *

**Oh, everything was going so well too. Don't forget to review!**

**For those who like North and South, visit the Milton marriage by SusanGrace. It's great! Those who haven't heard of North and South, it's a great book and a great movie and I reccomend it.**


	35. Decisions

**PhantomFan01: Sorry, I have a HUGE study for a religious debate and it's consuming my time.**

**Trmo77: Mdame Giry has turned over a new leaf, almost. No, they're right behind her.**

**PhantomSerenity: Meg's very torn up in this, so she's still trying to decide. But, she'll have to make a decision now.**

**Katdancer: Uh-oh is right.**

* * *

Chapter thirty-four

Raoul awoke to feel Meg shaking him. He rolled over and noticed her face inches from his. "Good morning." He kissed and she backed away with a shake of her head. He frowned. "Meg?"

"My mother's here." She whispered.

Raoul blinked before sitting up. He was so surprised to see Madame Giry in the room. Raoul felt a little embarrassed to find the mother of the woman he loved in the room after he'd finished making love to her daughter…several times…before they were even wed.

"Madame."

"You!" she spat. "I warned you!" he tried to speak but she cut him off. "I'll wait for you downstairs! Get dressed! Now!" with that she spun out of the room.

Meg gripped the sheets to her form and her eyes were averted. He sat up and reached for his robe; he put it on and stood up to get Meg's robe, which lay, on the floor. He picked it up and handed it to her with his back to her. After a moment, she stood beside him.

"The moment of truth." She said. "I'll meet you outside the door."

Raoul nodded. He wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come to him. He had a feeling, that he was going to loose again.

* * *

Christine yawned and glanced at Erik. "Are we almost there?" he glowered at her and she rolled her eyes. "Erik, my voice is fine."

Erik gently touched her throat, "darling, I want your voice taken care of properly." She trembled slightly. "So we can sing in harmony together."

"And the baby would make three right?"

"In time."

"Indeed." Christine said, she laid her head in Erik's lap and looked up at him.

He sighed and put his book down. "You know my dear, I cannot concentrate with your head in that position."

She pouted. "But, I'm uncomfortable."

"Now, stop pouting, it's most unbecoming." She giggled and reached for his portfolio of music. He reached for it. "Christine."

"Oh please," she said. "I want to see some of your new music."

"Christine, they are full of mistakes and I'd like to try them out before I present them to you."

"And I don't care!" she reached up and ran a long nail down his neck. "Just one. Please?"

Erik sighed and he opened the portfolio. "Just one. Reach in and pull one out."

Christine did as he asked. Erik immediately took the portfolio and tucked it under the seat. Christine rolled her eyes and glanced at the title. Till I hear you sing.

She tapped the title of the page. "You wrote this that night I'd lost my voice didn't you?"

Erik's eyes widened and he reached for the paper. "Christine!"

She sat up and hid the paper behind her back. "Erik, you promised me!"

"I don't want you to see that one!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because what Erik?"

"It's not one of my best."

"Erik, you said that about all I ask of you…. And that was the most beautiful love song I'd ever heard in my life. You really opened yourself up." He blinked. "You might have written one of the best songs ever." She slowly drew the sheet music back and Erik didn't reach for it this time. She began to read the song; hearing the music in her head. But one verse in particular spoke to her and she couldn't refrain from reading it aloud.

"My broken soul, can't be alive and whole. Till I hear you sing once more. And music, your music, it teases at my ear. I turn and it fades away and you're not here! Let hopes pass, let dreams pass. Let them die. Without you, what are they for? I'll always feel, no more than halfway real. Till I hear you sing once more!

Christine turned to Erik, "is…that how you really feel about my voice? Is it really that precious to you?"

Erik nodded, "it is Christine. Your voice is the one guiding light. I would have shot you unconscious with a dart and put you back upstairs. I was going to, but…your voice. It stopped me. It was so beautiful. You sounded like an angel; I'd never heard a voice so pure in my life before. God gave you a gift, your voice. He gave you to me as a gift, and I intend to take care of His gift all my life."

She smiled and leaned forward, "He gave you to me, I got a wonderful gift too, Erik. I treasure you, dearly."

"I treasure you too," Erik leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "And I'll treasure you even when we're both gone."

* * *

Raoul held Megs arm as they came down the stairs. It was no surprise to find the prince and Meg's mother in the parlor.

The prince walked up to Meg, "where have you been?"

"You keep your hands off her!" he snapped.

"One of you restrain him." the prince said.

Raoul found himself being gripped firmly by his arm. "get away from her!" he shouted.

"your highness," Madame Giry said. "I told you that she would make her own choice! All things considered, I believe she has!"

"so you found them in bed together, so what!" the prince gripped Meg's chin. "so what? We had a bargain."

"Meg doesn't want that!" Raoul said. "she belongs here! With me!"

"I didn't hear her objecting to our arrangement. Nor do I hear her making a declaration for you!" The prince said. "in fact, she seem quite resigned to the idea. Besides, I can provide for her, and I can at least offer her more than you can. Wealth and both arms!"

"that was uncalled for!" Meg said stepping back. "Raoul lost his arm defending his country and that's a very honorable reason!"

"forgive me," the prince said. "now, you're coming with me."

"I said Meg would make a decision," Madame Giry said cocking a pistol at the prince's head. All the guards started, but they didn't dare make a move.

"mama!"

"Meg," Madame Giry said. "shut up and listen. His highness can take care of you, you won't have to work and you'll be treated like nobility. I don't want you to have anything to do with the Chagney family. But if this is what you want, then choose now!"

Raoul heard a gun cock at the back of his head and he stiffened, "step away from the prince Madame Giry, or else he dies."

* * *

**Oh boy! Decisions, decisions and more decisions. Don't forget to review!**


	36. Peace

**Shadow of the red rose: The guard holding him.**

**PhantomFan01: You won't be disappointed.**

**Trmo77: Yes, but it rather a bad suggestion because now the pressure is on Meg. **

**Phantom Serenity: A little bit.**

* * *

Chapter thirty-five

"Mama," Meg begged. "Please. Drop the gun."

"Ten seconds." The guard said. "One. Two. Three."

"Meg." Her mother said.

"Four. Five."

"Mama! Please!" Meg shrieked. "Please! I can't decide like this!"

Her mother appeared to be lost in thought, but this was not the time to begin thinking that hard.

"Six. Seven.

"Time is running out." The prince said.

"Eight."

"MOTHER!" Meg screamed. "DROP IT!"

Her mother snapped out of the thought, stepped back and dropped the gun. Meg whirled around as the guard uncocked the gun and moved it away from Raoul's head. At that moment, several things hit her.

If her mother hadn't dropped the gun, Raoul could have been shot and he'd be dead. Meg's heart rate sped up and she started gasping for air as realization had hit her. She'd never get the chance to be his wife. She'd never bear his children. She'd never be loved again. No one could tenderly fulfill her need to be complete. No one…could cause her to shamefully crave kisses even in public.

Even now, she had the overwhelming desire to kiss him. But, could she resist the calling? She decided not to; she'd been too cautious with Raoul. She knew that what he'd been telling her was true. She was in love with him. She was going to throw caution to the wind and just love him. She wouldn't hide from these feelings anymore.

* * *

Raoul exhaled as the gun was removed from his head. But his gaze remained on Meg. Her emotions changed instantly. First, there was fear, then realization, and finally. Love. The love light he'd been looking forward to seeing in her eyes, even if they were glistening with tears. It had taken her only a matter of seconds to figure out what she already knew.

Meg belonged to him. Meg ran up to Raoul and she threw her graceful ballerina arms around his neck. Raoul brought his leg up and kicked the guard between his legs, causing him to grunt and let go of him. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Oh Raoul!" she said. "I'm so stupid!"

"Shh Meg."

Meg leaned close and said, "I love you."

Raoul's heart jumped in his chest as Meg leaned forward and kissed him! Raoul pulled Meg as close to him as he could.

"You've got to be kidding me!" the prince shouted. "Madame, your daughter is a fool!"

"I agree." Madame Giry said. "But she's happy. We'll just have to deal with it."

"Brava!" everyone spun around to see Erik and Christine in the doorway. Erik's eyes were already scanning the room. "Indeed. Everyone shall. Now your highness, I believe you were just leaving."

Raoul studied the prince. He appeared nervous about seeing Erik. He nodded and turned to his guard. "Leave!" he turned to Madame Giry and scowled. "You return those gifts at once!"

Erik chuckled, "gifts are meant to be given, not taken."

"They were expensive!"

"Then you shouldn't be so foolish to spend such gifts on a woman you barely know!" Erik said. "A lesson well learnt. Leave your highness." The prince stepped forward and Erik cut in front of him. "Your highness," he added in a low and menacing voice. "I have the ear of many, the shah of Persia and several other members of royalty that would take my word over yours. You will remain silent about this affair and not speak a word. If anything happens to me, I have a feeling your life will not last long. Never set a foot on French water or soil again."

Raoul felt a little awkward that Erik was doing the fighting for him. But Meg, with her face so close to him was a very big distraction. The prince left and Meg kissed him again.

"You!" Madame Giry said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to inform the vicomte of all that had passed and I wanted to take my lovely bride to the beach." Erik turned to Raoul. "Now, are you planning to marry her soon? Because I promised my bride that I wouldn't take her on a honeymoon until you two were wed."

Raoul smirked, "we'll see."

"You better!" Madame Giry said. "You've already taken her virginity!"

Raoul chuckled, "Madame, I'm going to ask Meg when I see fit. Not when you ordain it!"

Madame Giry stared at him, "how dare you speak to me that way?"

"Madame, pardon me, but you've had it coming. I've been polite and endured every rude comment you've said about me for weeks, but no more! If you cannot maintain a civil tongue in your head, please leave my house at once!" Meg stared up at him and he wondered if she was pleased or not with him. he turned to her and kissed her on the forehead. "now, go change into something pretty and I'll see you down here in an half hour."

"what?"

"we're going on a picnic." He stated shooting his unwanted company a glare. "alone."

With that he turned and walked up the stairs to go get that little package that he'd recently bought for her the day before.

* * *

Meg's hands trembled slightly as she Raoul helped her out of the buggy he'd driven to a deserted, rocky, forest section of the beach. It was so quiet besides the sounds of the crashing waves and the nickering horses.

"Meg?" Raoul's voice startled her and she jumped slightly. He smirked. "thinking hard?"

she nodded and reached for the blanket. "yes. I was."

Raoul's hand cupped her chin. "about this morning?"

She nodded. "yes." She inhaled. "I thought I'd loose you."

"Meg," he kissed her cheek. "my love," her nose. "darling." He gripped her hand as he knelt on the sandy shore. "We've wasted enough time as it is, I cannot wait any longer my love." Meg gasped and tears filled her eyes. "Meg Giry, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, the mother of my children and the woman who grows old beside me in years to come? I love you so much. I cannot bear to be apart from you anymore. I need you Meg."

She sniffled and knelt down beside him nodding her head. "yes Raoul. I will marry you."

Raoul exhaled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out ring box, she opened it and he slid the pink diamond ring on her finger. He kissed her hand before kissing her. Meg gripped his shoulders and she knew it was only a matter of time before she was the lady marguerite Katherine de Chagney.

* * *

**Ok, now this story is swiftly winding up. One last chapter and maybe a epilogue. Don't forget to review!**

**Good news! My sister's boyfriend texted her last night. He remebers everything, he's fine and going to be discharged this week! Thanks for all the prayers!**


	37. Paradise

**PhantomSerenity: It's about time I figured!**

**Trmo77: Everything will wrap up nicely. Her boyfriend was discharged from the hospital yesterday.**

**PhantomFan01: It took her long enough to decide!**

**Shadow of the red rose: This was going to be the last chapter, but I think, two more now.**

* * *

Chapter thirty-six

Meg's heart pounded as her husband pushed the door open to their home. The moment she'd accepted, they made plans to marry after their picnic. They wanted a simple private one, considering all that had happened. Meg hadn't thought it possible for her love for Raoul to grow, but when they were announced husband and wife, she was sure her heart would burst.

Raoul lifted her up and over the threshold. "Sorry I can't carry you."

Meg shook her head, "don't be."

Raoul set her down and closed the door. Meg smiled as he locked the door. He looked down at her pressed against it. Raoul leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She arched towards him as he inched closer to her. She tilted her head forward and loosened his tie. Raoul yanked her against him and kissed her. Meg moaned as his hand moved to the buttons on her collar.

"Meg?" she groaned and dug her finger's slightly into Raoul's shoulder as her mother came into the room. Raoul turned slightly and she saw her mother's disapproving eyes. "So," she said crossing her arms. "You're continuing this life style with him? At least with the prince you'd get paid better!"

"Raoul paid me," Meg said gripping Raoul's hand and moving towards her. "And it's far more valuable than anything the prince could give me."

Raoul extended her hand and ran a thumb over her wedding ring. "We're married Madame."

Her mother's face stiffened. She turned to Meg, "you knew how I felt about him seeing you! Now you marry him? without my permission?"

"mother, I love him. you told me to choose!"

"I didn't say to marry him! Meg, you'll wake up and find he's turned to some rich heiress! You're a ballerina."

"who's captured my heart." Raoul said.

"so you say know. But what about when people start to gossip and say coarse things about you two? You'll leave her."

"I'm not like my grandfather. I'd seen he'd never loved grandmother and I've seen that love with my parents. Meg is my wife in every sense Madame, there's nothing you can do about it."

"then we have nothing more to say to each other." Her mother said. "I don't know either of you!"

"mother, please."

"no Meg." Raoul said quietly. "there's nothing you can do. She has to forgive grandfather, us, for acting the way we have, but most importantly, she has to forgive herself. I know you say such things out of pain, but Madame, those things had nothing to do with Meg and i. All we share, is a name."

Madame's eyes flashed as she turned and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Meg sighed, "give her time. She'll come around."

Raoul exhaled and began to lead her up the stairs. "I hope so. I wonder where my guests are?"

They came up to the stairs and Meg could clearly hear…sounds from the guestroom. They paused outside the door, Raoul's hand rose to knock.

"Erikkk! Oh!"

Meg jumped as Erik let out a loud roar and Christine cried out. She blushed and looked at Raoul who was grinning widely.

Raoul smirked and quickened his pace to lead her past the door. "that answers that question."

"goodness gracious." Meg said.

He pushed the door open and led her in. "you begin to undress."

Meg nodded and her hands trembled as she began to remove her stockings, shoes and dress. Meg paused at her chemise and watched as Raoul began to remove his shirt. It was difficult for him, she could tell. She walked up and began to undo his buttons.

"thank you." He said removing his shirt.

"you're welcome." Meg held her breath as Raoul's eyes studied her form.

Slowly, he reached out and touched her face. "I love you so much Meg. Without you, I feel…incomplete."

"Shh," Meg said as she leaned close. "make me yours Raoul. Possess me."

Raoul kissed her, and that crazy feeling welled up inside her and she deepened the kiss. suddenly, Raoul pushed her against the wall. Meg gasped and clutched Raoul as his hand gripped the chemise and ripped it. Meg trembled as his lips began to devour her, his hand removing the ripped garments from her. Meg shuddered as his lips grew insistent and her body screamed for him.

"Raoul!"

he nipped her shoulder and Meg whimpered as he moved her towards the bed. Meg's leg's almost buckled, but she made it to the bed before her legs gave out. The moment her back hit the bed, Raoul entered her. Meg gasped and gripped the covers as he thrust in and out of her. She held up her arm, cupping Raoul's shoulder and providing balance for him.

Meg gasped and arched her back as Raoul's thrusts were hard inside her. She kept him supported as they reached their climax together. Meg gasped as Raoul slowly withdrew and kissed her. "you're mine Meg. You'll always be mine."

"yes Raoul." She gasped as his lips moved downwards. "always."

"we'll prove all of society wrong." He declared as he arched against her. She gasped. "this will last, and this paradise will always be ours together. Forever."

* * *

"excuse me?" Madame Giry spun around at the sight of a man close to her age standing right behind her. He cleared his throat. "forgive me, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She said wiping an eye. She'd been out here for two hours thinking to herself and she didn't want company. "your concern is unnecessary."

"it's early for a fine lady like you to be out here all alone."

"I said I was fine!" she snapped.

"suit yourself." He sat down beside her with a sketchbook.

Madame Giry stood up and he stood up. She walked towards the Chagney's house and he followed her. She went up and tried the door, finding it locked. She groaned and stomped her foot.

"do you know Raoul de Chagney?" the man asked.

"unfortunately, he's my son-in-law."

The man grinned, "I didn't know. You must be so proud of him."

"very. Now, excuse me!"

"Oh well, I happen to know where he keeps the key to open the door." He reached under a pot and pulled out a key.

"thank you." She reached for it, but he pulled it out of her reach. "give me that key."

"when you tell me a few things about yourself."

She stared at him, "how dare you!"

"now Madame, just simple things, like, are you married?"

"I am a widow!"

"I'm sorry. Been a widow long?"

"Now give me that key."

"one more question." He said. "Your name."

"that's not your concern."

"mine's Raymond Webber." He said with a smile. "now, what's your name?"

"Antoinette Giry." She snapped as she snatched the key. "And I'll be sure to report this to Mr. Chagney at once!"

he grinned. "I'm honored to have made your acquaintance."

Madame Giry unlocked the door, slammed it and re-locked it. She inhaled and moved to the couch to sit and relax. It figures, only Raoul de Chagney would have friends like _that _around!

* * *

Meg smoothed the green dress and looked to see Raoul staring at her. "what?" she said.

He shook his head, "nothing. You're just, so graceful Meg."

"Thank you." She walked up and reached for his vest.

Raoul pushed it away, "not today, we're going very casual today Meg."

"all right." She said taking his hand and walking down the stairs. They walked past Erik and Christine's room as the door opened.

Erik had his mask off and Meg smiled. His face wasn't that bad, once you got used to it. From the look in Christine's eyes, she probably never really noticed it. "good morning."

"good morning." Christine said. "I thought Erik and I were late for breakfast. I hope were aren't."

"my dear," Erik said. "cease all talk of breakfast and congratulate the newlyweds."

Christine blinked, then squealed, hugging Meg. "oh, congratulations!"

Meg laughed, "thank you."

"oh! Raoul." She hugged Raoul. "congratulations. Meg's a wonderful girl."

"I know." He nodded. "I know what you meant now Christine." Someone knocked on the door. "excuse me. that's probably Raymond."

"Raymond?" Erik frowned.

"oh, don't worry Erik." Meg assured him. "he's an old friend of Raoul's, a very nice older man. He was the witness and the best man at our wedding."

Meg went down the stairs with Erik and Christine following timidly behind them. "there you are!" her mother said coming around the corner in an apron and a rolling pin in hand. "don't you know what time it is? It's more appropriate for lunch than breakfast!"

"mama." Meg said. "we have company and….you're cooking?"

"of course I'm cooking." Her mother's eyes bulged and she pointed at Raymond. "what's _he _doing here?"

* * *

**Oh, boy! Don't forget to review!**


	38. Mr Raymond Webber

**Trmo77: She will and Raymond...oh well, he's an unusual one.**

**PhantomSerenity: The connection didn't occour to me until you mentioned it.**

**Shadow of the red rose: Here's one out of two.**

* * *

Chapter thirty-seven

All eyes went to Raymond Webber who walked towards Madame Giry. "Ahh, Ms. Antoinette, an honor to meet you again."

"how dare you use my given name!" she shouted.

"easy," Mr. Webber said. "if you get all angry now, you won't have any fight left for the afternoon."

"who is this…this…stalker?" Madame Giry snapped.

Raoul stammered, "Raymond Webber….he's a very good friend of mine from the states."

"an American!" she shrieked. "get him out of here!"

Erik stared as Madame Giry stomped out of the room. He hadn't seen any man get under Madame Giry's skin in a matter of seconds.

Mr. Webber grinned, "Excuse me gentlemen. My lady awaits."

"not so fast." Raoul said. "what did you do to offend my mother-in-law?"

"she resents my natural charm. Fascinating woman actually."

Erik choked and stared at what he'd first thought was a sensible middle aged man, but, to think…Madame Giry was…fascinating? Obviously, he'd never felt the end of her cane.

"I intend to marry her." Meg gasped and Christine choked. Raoul and Erik looked stunned beyond belief. "excuse me, my conquest awaits."

Raoul stared at him, "Raymond, you're a dear friend. Madame Giry has…well."

"she's got a temper." Meg supplied. "she doesn't want anything to do with men. My father died before I was born, and there has never been another man in her life since!"

"interesting." He said. "Excuse me," he moved to the kitchen. "Antoinette grows more and more interesting by the moment."

Erik rolled his eyes. "there's goes a crazy man!"

Raoul turned to them, "so, do we sit down and wait for the bomb to explode?"

On cue, Madame Giry shrieked. "how dare you!" everyone jumped as they heard her smack Raymond and…he laughed!

Erik held up his hand and moved to the kitchen, "I'll go investigate." Everyone nodded. Erik tiptoed around the corner to see Raymond grinning at Madame Giry.

He chuckled. "now, that wasn't necessary. Hit me again, and I'll have to kiss you."

"you keep your hands to yourself!" she snapped wielding a rolling pin. "And you wouldn't dare do a thing like that! Now, get out of here!"

"now Antoinette," he said reaching for her. There was a brief tug of war and Raymond won. He jerked the rolling pin out of her hand and set it on the counter. "be reasonable!"

"let go of me!"

"in a moment," he said. "now, learn this. I intend to marry you."

Erik held his breath and his mouth sagged open.

"you, sir are insane!" Madame Giry squirmed. "unhand me at once!"

"now Antoinette," he said. "you're an attractive woman with an attractive voice. However, at this moment you look like and sound the very devil." Madame Giry groaned. "now, I make up my mind fast. You're going to marry me next Sunday."

"you're insane! Absolutely insane!"

"about you, yes. You're quite intriguing Antoinette, I've never met a woman like you. I'm extremely wealthy, yet you blow me off."

"I don't know you!"

"you will by Sunday. You're a lovely woman, yet, you pin your hair up severely." Erik stared as the man tugged at the pins holding Madame Giry's hair. "You'd look beautiful...if you let it loose."

Erik winced, this wasn't going to end well. Madame Giry started fighting him and she struck his face hard. Raymond moved forward. "told you what I'd do."

Madame Giry gasped and Erik couldn't believe it! Mr. Raymond actually kissed Madame Giry! Erik couldn't stand watching anymore. He didn't know if he should or shouldn't interfere. He wasn't hurting her and Madame Giry could take care of herself.

He turned and headed back to the group who were waiting anxiously. "Raoul," he said. "has Mr. Webber written out his will and is everything taken care of?"

Raoul frowned, "I believe so. Why?"

"Well, let's just say that Madame Giry…may kill him after this."

* * *

Madame Giry fought hard and it was no use. Mr. Webber wasn't holding her in a tight grip, but his lips were insistent. It had been twenty-two long years since she'd been kissed. Madame Giry stopped fighting and relaxed, hoping he'd release her. He didn't. he kissed her a little longer and she had unwanted feeling stir inside her. She squelched them down and inhaled as he released her.

He smiled subtly at her, "well, I'll see you at seven. I'm taking you out for dinner."

Madame Giry could only stare at him as he turned and walked out of the room, bumping into Raoul and Meg on their way in. Raoul scowled and gripped that man's arm, "Raymond, we need to talk."

"mama," Meg said. "Are you all right?"

she nodded slowly, "fine."

"you hair."

She spun around, "oh! He took them." she growled. "Meg, he informed me to be ready for him at seven for dinner tonight!"

"are you going?"

"no!"

"Why not?"

"why not? He's insane! He said he was going to marry me next Sunday!"

Meg looked shocked. "he didn't!"

"oh yes he did!" Madame Giry huffed. "I've a good mind to go to dinner and humiliate him into leaving me alone!"

"why don't you do that?"

"because, I'm an old woman."

"you're not old."

"yes I am. Old and stubborn. Meg," she inhaled. "I'm sorry about everything. I'll be leaving soon. You and Raoul deserve to be alone and I'll take Erik and Christine out with me. may you be happy together."

Meg hugged her, "thank you mama."

Suddenly, Christine ran in to the sink. Meg made a face as Christine began to hurl. Erik was right behind her and he supported her. The episode didn't last long. Madame Giry handed her a glass of water. She touched her head and and studied Christine's body closely. She touched Christine's stomach firmly, Christine wasn't wearing a corset so that made it easier for her to feel. Christine's stomach was firm and she smiled knowingly.

Christine looked up, her face slightly pale and Erik held her. "Christine."

"I'm sorry." She said. "I don't know why I'm sick."

"I'll get a doctor." Erik said.

"not necessary." Madame Giry said studying Christine. "you did this to her."

"I made her sick?" Erik shouted.

"no. you made her pregnant."

Everyone blinked.

"impossible." Christine said. "We've only been married

"no. you threw up last week and you're still throwing up. I can tell. Think on it Christine."

Christine did and her face lit up and she covered her mouth with shaking hands. Erik gripped her shoulders. "Christine?"

She nodded, "I-I guess…I am."

Erik kissed her and pulled her close. "oh my love."

Madame Giry shook her head as a slight film caused her vision to go misty. She watched everyone congratulate the happy couple who didn't notice anyone but their spouse.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up and Mr. Webber. She didn't shrug his hand for a moment. "look at that." He said quietly. "the picture of ultimate happiness. You could have that…with me."

Madame Giry rolled her eyes. "No thanks."

"So you say, but believe me," He grinned. "You'll change your mind."

"Not on your life."

He chuckled. "Wanna bet?"

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	39. Happily ever after

**PhantomFan01: Not much action, but you are filled in on everything going on with everybody.**

**CUSpacecowboy: More like a lonely woman, trying to hold on the one connection that she has. She can be a little hard, because she's trying not to be to vulnerable to things that can hurt her.**

**Trmo77: Same here, I had such fun writing him!**

**Phantom Serenity: Very full! And there's a happy ending for everyone.**

**Shadow of the red rose: Coming from a big family, I love for my characters to end up with big families too.**

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

_Two and a half years later,_

* * *

_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. No one's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around._

Madame Giry smiled as Christine sang to their two-year old son, Gaspard. Erik smiled as he played the piano. She never forgot the look on his face when he came down holding his son. Madame Giry had thought she'd never see such a look of joy on his face. Gaspard had been born unblemished, which added to his joy. Madame Giry predicted that Christine would find out in a few weeks that she was expecting Erik's second child. Christine was secretly hoping for twins, but she wasn't sure that her prayer would be granted.

_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays, I'll send 'em howling, I don't care, I've got ways. No one's gonna hurt you, No one's gonna dare. Others can desert you, Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there._

Raymond squeezed her hand fondly and smiled down at her. She smiled back and turned back to the scene. He brushed a strand of her hair back, "you look lovely tonight dearest." He whispered.

"thank you."

Well, they hadn't gotten married that Sunday as he predicted. But, they married the Sunday after that. Madame Giry refused to believe that she'd actually grow to love him, but Raymond was such a fun man and he made her feel young again. Raymond was good to her, he didn't try to change her and didn't force her into anything. He took his time, which was peculiar due to his out-going and forceful personality. Secretly, she loved it, but wouldn't tell him that.

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while, But in time. Nothing can harm you. Not while I'm around. Being close and being clever ain't like being true. I don't need to, I would never hide a thing from you like some. _

Madame Giry glanced at Meg who was in Raoul's lap. She had her hand over her stomach while he stroked her neck. Madame Giry couldn't believe how blind she'd been to Raoul's charm. He was a good man and she had to agree, the perfect man for her daughter. He loved her very much and they never argued like Christine and Erik. They were going to be expecting their second child in six months.

_No one's gonna hurt you, No one's gonna dare. Others can desert you, Not to worry, whistle,, I'll be there. Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while, But in time. Nothing can harm you. Not while I'm around._

Erik stopped playing and peered at Gaspard in Christine's arms. "he's asleep." He whispered. "We'll be back."

Raoul glanced at Roberta who was sleeping in her pram quietly. He nodded and turned back to Meg who'd nodded off in his arms. He smiled and smoothed her hair.

"a beautiful sight." Raymond said. "happy dear?"

"very. And I don't think…that anything could go wrong. From here on out, it'll all be blue skies and rainbows."

"I agree too." Raymond kissed her cheek. "I agree, my love. This is definitely, the peace and happiness most people spend their lives looking for. I know, I was always looking for it, then, I met you, and I knew I'd found it. Thank God, we're alive and living it together."

She smiled and nodded. "together."

* * *

**The end. I made my goal...over 100 reviews!**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and I've got a new fic up already! (Not much of a break? But I had this terrific idea and I just had to get to work on it!) It won't be readable for however long it takes for fan fic to post it, but it should be soon. The story is called 'the beauty underneath' and it's another phantom fic.**


End file.
